


For The Love Of A Sea Son

by TheInnocentMage



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Brainwashing, Character death but not permanent, F/M, Greek camp, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Not Really Character Death, Percico - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Roman camp, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInnocentMage/pseuds/TheInnocentMage
Summary: In the ending battle, Percy dies to save his friends. The others all accepted the offer of immortality, even Annabeth. His days in Elysium feel like an eternity in Tartarus, knowing he would never see them again. So, Percy, hurt by their betrayal, decides to take a swim in the River Lethe and be reborn. His only wish is that no one will know. Percico/ Perico/ Pernico/ Nicercy.





	1. Sorry I Died

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Let's have some fun with this, I promise the finally pairing will be PercyxNico, but during this story I think we'll have our favourite child of Poseidon paired with a number of other characters. So, don't be too shocked if he shares a few kisses, but this OTP will be Percico!
> 
> It's been a while since I have read the books. So, if I make any errors with content or little details please tell me. I'll be more than happy to change my mistakes. And lastly, please review and tell me what you guys think! Your reviews help feed a praise-deprived, starving writer like me... Plus I'll give you a cookie... a blue cookie ;) xx
> 
> Warning: Swearing, blood, hurt... later on.
> 
> Disclaimer: Let's just say if I owned the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books, or any of the films and books I write fanfics for, I'd be a lot richer and probably live in the Caribbean.

**Part I**

**Chapter 1 - Sorry I Died**

"Please don't make us promise that, Percy."

    Silena's voice strung clear with the solitude of closing winters. Two thirds weary from the secrets she held.

    "I'd rather they didn't know." The boy answered bluntly, there was no remorse in his tone.

    The daughter of Aphrodite crossed her arms instinctively with frustration. "It's childish, Percy-"

    "The pair of you wouldn't deny me this?" The Sea prince pleaded. Something deeper than stubbornness flashed in his eyes.

    Silena looked to Charlie for support.

    He shifted uncomfortable under her attention, before sighing deeply. "Percy you're such a _seaweed_ head. The fact that they won't be able to find you, will mean they'll search for you."

    "Not if you keep up the lie," Percy implored soulfully, "pretend I'm still down here. Besides, Nico's the only one who can enter Elysium."

    "And just what would we say to him?" Silena asked sarcastically. "It's not like the Ghost King can be fooled easily in his own domain!"

    "Say that I'm around somewhere. That he just missed me, say whatever it takes." The son of Poseidon finished shakily. Desperation sinking into his sharp features.

    Charlie sighed again. Shorter this time on his breath, but heavy on his heart. "He'll catch on eventually, Nico's a smart kid. He'll never stop looking for you."

    His words are met unanswered for a few seconds too long as Percy's eyes saddened a little.

    "I wouldn't be so sure." He whispered, avoiding the others gazes. "He'll try a few times, of course. But only because the others begged him. It's never been the same since I let. . ."

    "-Percy, stop blaming yourself for Bianca. She doesn't. And Nico stopped a long time ago." Charlie urged.

    "How can you know? After, Nico was never the same towards me." The Sea son's eyes, that clashed somewhere between green and blue, flickered painfully with the memory.

    Silena huffed at Poseidon's ignorant offspring. Her mother was right, a child born to another God or Goddess would never truly understand the complex workings of love. But Percy just continued on obliviously, dismissing her knowing expression.

    "After a few attempts Nico will give up."

    "Don't count on it," Silena adds heatedly, catching Charlie glance worriedly at her.

    "Silena, Charlie," he paused. "They chose immorality. I will never see any of them again. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" Percy echoed heartbrokenly, his voice cracking towards the end.

    Of all the things she wanted him to understand, of all the thing she needed to say but could not find the words. The daughter of Aphrodite wondered if this moment would haunt her, for her supposed peaceful eternity.

    "Fine, we'll do it." She reluctantly agreed. "We won't tell anyone you decided to be reborn."

    "Thanks, I owe you guys." A thin smile graced the son of Poseidon's lips.

    Charlie smirked. "Well you're gonna be forever in our debt, Jackson, and you won't even know it. So, you gonna make us swear on the River Styx or something?"

    "No, I trust you both." Percy lifted his arm and ran his fingers through his hair. "Plus, there's not much point down here in, well you know, '''the underworld."

    The three of them chuckled. Their laughter carried through the air and echoed up against the black rock.

    It took a few light breaths before Charles raised an eyebrow in curiosity and asked. "What do you hope for, Jackson?"

    Percy hummed quietly before finding a brilliant smile. "I don't know really. . . Something normal, maybe something a little exciting?"

    Silena sniggering, "make your mind up fish brain, you can't have both!"

    Charles joined her laughter as Percy looked thoughtful for a moment. A flash passed across his ocean eyes and a reply landed on his tongue. He smirked mischievously and began to walk away, leaving the couple with else to do but frown at each other in confusion.

    Stopping just short of the entrance to Elysium, the son of the Sea turned to face them and yelled back.

    "I guess then you could say- I want a life, I won't wish to forget!"

**xXx**

It was strange.

    Strange like an abandoned factory floor, with all the machinery left intact and operational. This part of the underworld was dead silent. No screaming souls, no howls from hellhounds - nothing. Well, nothing apart from the gentle, soothing hum of flowing water.

    The River Lethe looked calm, peaceful even, but Percy knew better than to trust the currents under the dark surface. Dangerous water cascaded through a gorge of sleek, black volcanic rock. The Lethe seemed to draw him closer. Calls whispered in his ears every time his eyes were drawn by its beauty.

    Standing at the river bank, the Sea prince could not help but hesitate. This was a big deal. Wiping his memories would be like erasing himself from existence. He stared at the waters, and imagined how being ripped apart would feel. Then, only to have those fragile pieces washed to oblivion.

    It wasn't a pleasant thought.

    Percy swallowed thickly and cursed every time he lifted to foot to jump, but only manage to scuff it along in the dirt.

    "Do you need a push?"

    The sudden voice caused Percy to flinch sharply and whirl around in surprise. Years of training had him poised to defend himself at the first sign of a threat. His eyes widen slightly at the uninvited spectator.

    "Lord Hades? What are you doing here?"

    The God of the Underworld smirked. "Well I do live here, '''boy, I think that should be reason enough."

    Percy open his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

    "Now before you jump to conclusions, your two little friends in Elysium didn't snitch on you." He said unbemused. "I have spies everywhere-"

    The son of Poseidon panicked. "-Please! I-"

    "- _Uh bu-bu-bah_ , I'm not finished yet, and before you ask, I will not inform Nico of your decision. Even though he's my son, if it is your wish, then after everything you've done for me, that action would be. . . dishonourable."

    Percy looked shocked at Hades' confession. "Th-Thank you," he stuttered. "But I don't understand why you came here personally?"

    "My dear boy, how could I not? Are you not _the_ Percy Jackson?" He sighed, a slight sarcastic edge in his tone.

    "Yeah, but-"

    "Okay, whatever, I'm a very busy God you know, people never stop dying and we're getting pretty crowded down here. Not that my _airhead_ brother will ever listen," he added bitterly. "So anyway, when a soul decides to reuse itself, it's always a bonus."

    "I hope I'm not causing you too much trouble."

    Hades gave the young boy a calculating look. "I will have to meet with Lethe and the Moirae to arrange your next life. It will take time, and I don't really want to be graced by their company." He finished sounding slightly disgusted, "but I guess there's no other way."

    "Will I be reborn as a demigod?" Percy asked a little too casually.

    Hades sighed. "There's a reason I don't bother greeting souls here. They are too many questions."

    The son of Poseidon braced himself a little at the God's tone.

    "I don't know yet, the Fates will have to decide. But I do have something interesting in mind."

    Percy smiled, and before Hades had time to react, he embraced him in a light hug. Suffice to say, the jester was not returned. The look of shock on the God's face would keep the underworld nymphs laughing for weeks.

    "I'm sorry we never really got along Uncle, our family's just a tad bit too dysfunctional." Percy said, letting go and backing away, hoping he hadn't crossed too far over the line.

    There was slight, almost unnoticeable hitch in Hades' breath, and after a long pause, he finally answered. "You're a good kid, my seaweed for brains brother did okay with you."

    Percy nodded and turned away to face the water again. He felt more prepared now. Calmer than just those couple of minutes ago. He stepped forward and took a deep breath.

    "I can still give you that push?" Hades chuckled behind him.

     Smiling, Percy glanced back. "I won't give you the chance!" And with that, he stepped into what could only be described as feeling like a bottomless void of water.

**xXx**

Old habitats die hard. The moment Percy was submerged under the water, he instinctively inhaled. _Big mistake_. The water crashed into his mouth, burning his throat and lungs. He immediately thrashed against the cold, icy grip that tugged at his arms and legs. Trying to swim back to the surface, he was only dragged further down.

    Percy’s hyperactive mind mused slightly at the ironicalness that a son of the sea was, in fact, drowning.

    Tiny pockets of air escaped his lips as fizzing bubbles. His black hair floated gently, and seemed to melt into the dark colour of the water. Ceasing his struggles, Percy wondered if the River hadn't worked. He could still remember everything. Time slowed down as he drifted in the currents, sinking further and further down.

    Then, all of a sudden, thousands of invisible claws began to tear at his skin. Plunging deep and hacking away at his body. He twisted in agony and curled in on himself. Drawing his arms to his chest, Percy frowned at his unblemished skin as the claws left no physical damage.

    Amongst the white-hot pain and torment, he hoped it hadn't felt this way for Nico and Bianca. . . But _who was. . . Who's Nico?_ The burning of his insides was the only sensation keeping the son of Poseidon grounded.

   He begged to be released, wishing for death. For some reason that made him frown. He debated what he had done to deserve such a punishment.

    An emptiness filled his gut, creeping up into his mind. Honeycombed light filtered from the surface, alerting the boy which way was up. He kicked and thrashing, only to realise he had no idea how to swim. He gave all his energy trying to break through of the water, but he barely managed to struggle a few feet. The panic subsided as blissful black spots covered his vision. He gladly allowed unconsciousness to consume him.

**xXx**

**San Francisco Bay, California, USA**

In a private room on a hospital maternity ward, a ravishing women, in her mid-twenties, _screamed_. Ringleted, dark chocolate hair fell haphazardly over her pale sweaty face. Another scream kissed then ripped from the back of her throat.

    Her heavy panting filled the moments between her cries. Gripping the hand of her lover, the women gave one more yell of pain. A breath-taking smile graced her lips, as the sound of pitiful little wails filled the sterile room.

    The man with coal black hair, who physically appeared a few years older than the women, broke away. Her touch lingered on his fingers, but he knew soon he would miss her warm embrace.

   "He's beautiful, Venus." His shaky voice barely made a whisper.

    Tears formed in the corner of his grey eyes. He turned to face the exhausted women on the bed, a bundle of sky-blue blanket in his arms. Walking over, he bent down on knee and carefully lowered himself next to her. She tentatively peered at the small baby in his charge, and gasped slightly. Her new born son donned raven hair just like his father, and gorgeous eyes that clashed somewhere between green and blue.

    The Goddess of Love mused slightly, wondering where exactly such an extraordinary unique colour had come from. For a fleeting instant, the sea green reminded her of Poseidon.

    By the door, the midwife beamed at the couple. Even though she saw many children born each day, there was always something special about these precious moments. She nodded, saying she'd be back in ten minutes to check up, before leaving them alone.

    "Have you decided on a name, Sam?" The women asked, brushing the hair out of her face. Her hazel eyes traced her newest son's profile, absorbing every little detail of his physic.

    Sam looked up into her beautiful eyes, full of love and devotion, and couldn’t stop the tears.

    Venus pushed herself into a more comfortable sitting position, leaning against the double pillows. She held out her arms to take her youngest child. Sam bent over and carefully placed the fragile bundle in her waiting hold.

     The baby immediately quietened and curiously peered into his mother's eyes. A sound halfway between a giggle and a gurgle escape his mouth. Venus smiled so sweetly, she could have passed as an angel.

     "I have a few ideas," Sam said, affectionately pushing a curl of brown hair behind her left ear.

     The Goddess looked from her son to the mortal man she loved dearly. He had come to understand who she was several months ago, of course the initial freak out was inevitable. No one could calmly except they were having a child with a Roman Goddess. But he was a good man, and loved her no less knowing that she wouldn't be able to stay with him and their son.

     Still knelt down beside her, Sam reached out to stroke his son's already messy hair. A light pressure invaded his shoulder. Glancing over, he smiled at the sight of the women resting her head on him. He come to terms that his lover, was in fact the Goddess of love. And that although she loved him with all her heart, it was in her nature to pursue and love other men.

    But for now, this moment, just this moment, belonged to them.

    "I think, we should call him Jack."

**xXx**


	2. Pride

**Chapter 2 - Pride**

Olympus was in perpetual state of chaos.

     Since the final battle their homes had suffered much destruction. Each God had lost mortal children in the fighting, except of course Hera, Hestia, and Artemis.

     But even then, huntresses had given their lives.

     Innocent blood had dyed the stone floors. Soaking through to the foundations in the struggle to keep their parents in power. Aphrodite frowned at the mess, before returning to filing her nails. If things could have gone down differently, she would have done something to change the demigod's fates. But those three women had been quite stubborn. Certain threads and certain bloodlines, and whatnot. Except, she had lost a daughter in the battles. Silena hadn't deserved her end, however at least she was happy with her boyfriend in Elysium.

    Just like Percy Jackson

    Aphrodite stole a glance at the God of the Sea. He seemed lost in his spiralling thoughts. The death of his son weighed heavy on his heart. Poseidon was allowing his emotions to run rampant. Left unchecked and now his domain was raging at coastlines all around the world. The mortals were calling it ‘the greatest freak out of nature in this, and last century’. Storms and earthquakes tearing down anything close to open ocean.

    The Goddess of Love allowed her gaze to wander to the King of the Gods.

    Zeus sighed, and looked over at his older brother. Poseidon drunk-tired state left him half slumped against his throne. Depleted and clearly exhausted, the overuse of his powers were taking their toll. Turning to Hades, they shared a knowing nod. Since the release of the peaceful titans, giving Hades and Hestia thrones, and allowing the minor Gods into Olympus, greater balance had been restored. And although Zeus would never admit it, the three brothers had been brought closer together. He briefly looked to his wise daughter, who was nudging the stunning Goddess next to her.

    Athena lent over from her throne to Aphrodite, a curious edge to her eyes. "So, how's your new child?"

    The Goddess of Love started, dropping her file in surprise and letting out a little squeak. The others didn't notice, already deep in discussion, but Athena raised her eyebrow knowingly.

    "H-how did you...?" She whispered.

    The Goddess of Wisdom smiled kindly, "A women can tell, you've been missing on and off for almost ten months now. Not all the others are observant enough to catch on. But I have." She winked. Children were always exciting. Especially when they were part god.

    Aphrodite let out a small hiss of air through her ruby lips. "Of course. Of course, you have," she sighed.

    "You're not the only one." Athena smiled. "Apollo and Persephone have both had a son each. Granted Hades was less than impressed, but he's promised to bring no harm to her child. And Demeter. . ." she paused in thought for a second, "a little girl I believe."

    The Goddess of Love vision flickering over to Apollo, who the second made eye contact, smirked and winked. While Artemis glared disapprovingly at his shameful flirting. Hermes seemed oblivious. In truth she had wanted to keep Jack a secret from the others, if only to keep him safe. Not that it mattered, she'd never allow them near for youngest child. Not yet.

    "So, spill. Is he a cutie?"

    A smile crept onto the Goddess' face. She couldn't resist gossiping about her latest son and quite frankly, she couldn't help herself. Crossing her legs, she leaned over to Athena so their foreheads were almost touching.

    "He's like, well. . . _a little angel_. He's so silent, always observing the world around him." She smiled. "He's gonna be smart like his daddy, but he will be gifted in my talents. I can tell." The Goddess spoke proudly, flicking her blonde hair to the side.

    "What's his name? What does he look like?" Athena pressed, sure Aphrodite often had children. Loving men was part of her nature, but rarely did she show such pride in her male offspring.

    "Jack." She stated. "I know it's a bit different from what I usually go for, but I've always liked the name." The Goddess of Love kept her voice low in the throne room. Hades seemed to notice their secret conversation, but his blank expression portrayed his clear disinterest.

    "I guess he looks more like his father, black hair you see. But, _oh!_ " she smiled brightly and grabbed Athena's wrist. "He has the most stunning bluey green eyes..."

    "Oh really?" Athena commented thoughtfully, and zoned out slightly as Aphrodite droned on. A calculated look washed over her face. It had almost been almost six months since Poseidon's son had died, it was unlikely but possible. Hades promised the Hero of Olympus had found peace. There was no reason to lie, and if he had, Hermes would have sensed it. Her eyebrows knitted together, she hadn't liked the boy at first, but time and time again he proved his loyalty to Annabeth and the Gods. He didn't deserve to die. Like the rest of their children, his fate had been cruel.

     She knew her daughter was strong enough to overcome the pain of her loss. After all, like the rest of her friends, she chose immorality. Annabeth chose to remain in the land of the living, and protect Camp Half-Blood from any future threats it may confront. She had believed it to be what Perseus would have wanted.

    ". . .It's unfortunate though."

    The remark pulled Athena from her stupor. "What do you mean?" she inquired.

    "He was born to my Roman aspect, with the Camps still trying to solve their differences. And though Hera tried." She huffed. "By the way things are heading, he may never meet his Greek counterparts. My daughters and sons will be most upset they can't have their baby brother with them."

    In all honestly, the Goddess of Wisdom thought Aphrodite was the one who sounded more annoyed than anything else.

    Athena was about to reply, when Zeus called for silence. Her head turned in the direction of her father's voice. However, her face dropped at the weary smirk gracing the Sea God's lips as he looked at Aphrodite. He couldn't. . . he shouldn't know. . . She'd kill that kelp head if he says a word. It's clear the Goddess of Love wanted her newest child to remain hidden from someone, most likely Hades or Zeus. And for now Athena would keep the child's, Jack's?, existence that way.

    Straightening her back and schooling her features, the Goddess of Wisdom made a silent vow to watch over the newest Roman demigod. Perhaps this decision would prove beneficial in the future. Aphrodite would always be a useful ally, she pondered the possibilities before focusing her attention back to the meeting.

**xXx**

**18 Months Later**

**Carova Beach, North Carolina**

A two-year-old boy, with blue-black hair, sat on his mother hip. His head resting on her shoulder. Venus' left arm looped round his back holding him in securely place. His little breaths warmed the crook of her neck, and she smiled fondly.

    The child was her youngest, and seventh male demigod offspring alive. He was her little angel, but soon she'd be forced to leave him. Her lover was a good man, and she knew he would take care of Jack. But she couldn't help but worry.

    He was peculiar for a child of Love. There were a few things she had noticed. Firstly, Jack had an endless fascination for anything and everything linked to the ocean. The amount of time he spent at the seaside had caused a light smell of salt and fresh seaweed to linger on his skin. It helped to hide his demigod blood, but not by much.

    While the others Gods and Goddess would never admit it, the smell of her children was just as, or if not more, potent than that of the big three's offspring. The pheromones they produced as they develop could easily attract any monster from a two-mile radius.

    And secondly, her son had a habit of luring and enchanting marine creatures in particular.

    Every time they visited an aquarium together, Jack seemed to captivate the glass bound fish. Crustaceans, and even sharks would trail after him as far as their watery prisons allow. They follow his fingers as he traces the tanks, and occasionally appear defensive if a mortal stepped too close.

    If Venus hadn't known better, she would have thought he was a son of Poseidon.

    She looked up to her lover, Sam stood silently beside her, staring out at the sea. The shore was breath-taking. Dozens of varying colour shells, seaweeds blooming as beached forests and pebbles of different sizes littered the honey coloured sand. It reminded her briefly of the place she was born.

    "I'm afraid this our absolutely final, I'm really leaving, goodbye," she giggled to hide her sadness, and lent over the kiss Sam's cheek. "I fear I've broken the rules for too long, and if this continues Zeus will leave neither of us unpunished."

    Sam looked down into her eyes, traced his fingers along her flawless jawbone. "He sounds like a tyrant."

    The Goddess of Love breathed a weak laugh. "He has his moments. . ."

    "It's not fair."

    "It's not fair for all of us Gods, but if I stay, I'll end up neglecting my responsibilities." Her hold on her son tighten subconsciously. "I will miss you both dearly."

    "Is he asleep?" He murmured into her ear.

    "Yeah, I don't wish to wake him. . . Sam?" Venus bite her lip nervously.

    "What is it?" asked the man, stroking back brunet hair that had blown in front of her eyes.

    "If a time ever comes when you can no longer protect our son, there's a safe haven for demigods where you must take him."

    "Where?"

    She looked down to her son. "The entrance is in a service tunnel near the main Caldecott Tunnel in San Francisco. It's called Camp Jupiter, I trust you'll be able to find it. But you must never reveal this information to anyone, understand?"

    "Of course." He promised. Then careful not wake the child, she passed him to his father.

    "Close your eyes," she whispered, and waited for him to comply, "I'll always love you." Venus bent forward on her tiptoes and kissed the man deeply. Their lips lingered for a moment, then with a strong gust of wind her touch disappeared.

    Sam slowly open his eyes. She was gone. He looked down at his sleeping boy, and gripped him tighter. He'd protect their son. No matter what it took, he'd never let the world no one else sees, take Jack from him.

    Savouring one last glance at the beach, he watched as the snow-white sea foam crash into the sand. Then turned and walked away.

**xXx**

**Somewhere. . . unpleasant**

The cave held years of grim, coated in layers of neglect and downright revolting. Aphrodite tried her best not to gage at the foulness of this place. Her pristine floaty dress was ruined at the tips, by the damp, dirty floor. She scowled at her dingy surroundings, pulling up the hem her outfit from being further tattered and worn. Knowing the minute she got back to Olympus, she'd throw the retched thing away. Yet, the Goddess of Love was unable to phantom why in Hades, the Moirai had wanted to meet her here.

    She walked deeper into the sea caved chamber. Cursing and tugging at her dress as the soiled material got caught on outcrops, and dragged through rock-pools. Her long blonde her fell haphazardly over her eyes. Aphrodite dumped her edge of the dress to the ground in frustration. She spent a lot of time making herself look good, and the Moirai were very inconsiderate.

    "We are."

    The Goddess of Love looked up in surprise. Three young women sat before her on the cave rocks. Aphrodite cringed thinking of the dirt. One sat by a spinning wheel, while the other two were fiddling with a length of glowing blue thread.

    "Pardon?" She snapped, completely miffed.

    "We have been considerate of her needs." They spoke in unison.

    The first continued on her own. "And this is the best place to meet. We are safe from all ears in here, even Chaos."

    "Trust us dear," the third spat. "We don't want to be here either."

    "But your son is of greater importance."

    "Greater than our own desires." The other two chorused.

    "What do you mean? I have many sons." Aphrodite hissed at their vagueness.

    "The demigod."

    "Still seven of them, _hun_." She huffed, now absently looking at her pink nails.

    "The youngest."

    Waves crashed at the cave's mouth. Demanding entrance to where they could not reach. The Moirai looked up in unison to the salt caked ceiling. "He knows we're here, there isn't much time."

    Ignoring their ramblings, the Goddess continued with the last subject of their conversation. "J-Jack?" She sputtered, "but he's just a toddler."

    "The boy will grow."

    "And when he does, he'll fulfil a destiny he left behind."

    "That is why."

    "It was necessary."

    "For his rebirth."

    "Excuse me?" Aphrodite snarled, a heaviness forming in the pit of her stomach.

    "The sea Prince."

    And just like that, even the pieces in her mind clicked. "Wait, wait, wait you're telling me, my youngest child, is Poseidon's son reborn?"

    "Yes, dear." Her words were cold and edged, like chalk on a whiteboard.

    "How- But, why?... I thought the poor boy was in Elysium? How can he be my son? Hades said-"

    "We are well aware of what the Lord of the Underworld told you... However, he lied." The thread spinning women said simply.

    "But he said Perseus found peace, that he was happy." She whispered.

    "And so, he had. Or least that is what Lord Hades believed. Truth is a matter of opinion, dear."

    The other looked up from the thread in her hands. "If the words spoken, were ones he trusted. Then they were his truth. Hermes saw that and nothing else."

    A rage erupted against the jaws of the cave, Aphrodite jumped in surprise and turned to look. Just the ocean. She clenched her hands into fists, an attempt to conceal the trembling.

    Looking back, the Goddess of Love frowned. The Moirai seemed on edge, worried glances shared between the three. "We have been humiliated, child. My sisters and I, will not stand for this. A thread was cut short."

    "Before it's time."

    "Stolen from its keeper."

    "Certain events must take place, and crossroads must be passed."

    "An entity of great power has disrupted our plans."

    "Who, Kronos?" The Goddess gritted out, she could feel her lips quiver.

    "We know not who, and this worries us. But the Moirai have crafted a firebird that will rise again from the ashes."

    Aphrodite shook her head back and forth hysterically. "N-No. No, I've heard enough! You, you bitches, leave my son alone! He's not Jackson! HE IS NOT POSEIDON'S SPAWN! Leave my baby alone!"

    "It is inevitable." One breathed. "There is no stopping this, now the parts have been set into motion. We seek the beginning from an end."

    "And an end to a beginning."

    "You're making no sense! You're crazy! Find someone else, another demigod! Zeus' kids are immortal now, why not them?" She argued frantically. "And what about Hades' children? They're stronger, more powerful..."

    "We have allowed some of his sea bound gifts to remain."

    "Given back the ones he lost, we have."

    "The fight will be the finest Olympus has ever witnessed."

    "That's not f-fair," the Goddess sobbed. Tears racing down her cheeks.

    The Moirai looked between themselves, "We cannot change his fate."

    "Meaning you don't want to!" She yelled in retaliation.

    "Believe what you wish, my dear. But time marches on, just as our time here is almost at its end, forces you cannot begin to comprehend have begun to move."

    "And neither are you big enough to stop our decision." The one was scissors sneered, cutting the blue thread in one clean swoop.

    The Goddess of Love stepped back to compose herself. "Has- has Poseidon been informed?"

    "No... We are worried he will... interfere." Her voice was coy. As if she enjoyed toying with the Sea God's awareness of his late son's situation.

    "And I'm not to tell him?"

    "Yes."

    She thought for a moment and then replied. Uneven breaths the only indication of her true anger. "Very well. But you promise he'll be safe?" A request. No, a demand. After everything they owe her this.

    The Moirai looked between themselves, "We only promise his safety."

    Not quite understanding the full meaning of those words, Aphrodite nodded silently.

    "Goodbye, child. I know we will not meet soon."

    They left her there. Alone and defeated by their words. Even Zeus feared their meddlesome ways, especially when combined with their short fuses around fate threads and destinies.

    Falling to her knees, creasing her long dress, with makeup smudged, and face twisted in fury. The dirt beneath her forgotten. She was unrecognisable to the porcelain beauty queen most accepted as her regular standard. But the Goddess of Love could barely bring herself to care. She looked back at the cave entrance as dying white waves crashed onto salt-soaked rocks. _What else was there for her to do but cry?_

    "J-Jack..."

**xXx**


	3. Things We Lost To The Rain

**Chapter 3 - Things We Lost To The Rain**

**Seven Years Later**

**Camp Half-Blood**

The rain, if anything, was insistent. Light whispers of mewling clouds had continued to fall since the early hours of morning. Not enough to seek immediate shelter, but uncomfortable in its own right. Above, silver skies held promise of the storms to come. _Zeus was probably miffed about something_.

    Annabeth stood just short of the forest boundary overlooking the Camp. The weight of the sword at her hip, did little but insult the burden it held. She watched in the distance as the two young demigods, no more than ten, dragged themselves to the Big House. Beat up and bruised, the pair clung onto each other for dear life. After a nasty run in with a cyclops at the Camp's boarder, she couldn't blame their wariness. Hopefully they wouldn't take too badly to Tyson after the incident.

    Shakily, the girl turned and looked around. For a moment her eyes locked with the daughter of Athena. And Annabeth realised then she had gained a new little sister. She smiled weakly in attempt to comfort the girl, but wondered curiously who's child the silver haired, silver eyed boy next to her might belong to. He slipped his arm around her waist and led them both inside.

    The wind picked up, and the fleeting notion that Jason might have decided to visit passed quickly, when she noticed the accumulating shadows. A deathly chill caught her hair and brought shivers down her spine.

     "Hello, Nico." She greeted quietly.

    A pause.

    "Hey, Wise girl."

    "It's strange to see you here these days."

    "I was nearby," he replied shrugging his shoulders, and Annabeth noticed the discarded McDonalds wrapper in his hand.

_At least he was finally eating again_ , she sighed.

    "How'd know it was me?"

    She turned to face him and smiled, "Who else would try and sneak up on me." Her smile faltered, "it's been a while. How are you doing? Where've you been all this time? Even Hazel barely sees you."

    Nico breathed. "Here, there, everywhere."

    "And by that, I suppose you mean the Underworld?"

    "I've been helping my dad deal with the overcrowding."

    "Right. How's immortality suiting you?"

    Nico absently looked to the sky. "There's no real difference, apart from the fact I'll forever look this age. I just wish Percy was here with us."

     Annabeth sighed, "Nico, please it's been nine years." Her breath hitched. "I can't believe it's been nine years. . . But you need to move on-"

    "Stop."

    "Will is more than happy to be with you, just give him a chance." She urged.

    He avoided her piercing gaze. "Annabeth. . . It's not what you think."

    "What I think? Oh, Nico this talk is long overdue."

    "I don't understand."

    "I. . . I thought you hated him, by Hades, for a daughter of Athena I've been incredibly stupid." She offered. "All that time?"

    Nico eyes widened, shadows creeping closer to his body for protection. He held his breath, debating whether to run or reveal his secret.

    He closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly back. _Was there really even any point continuing to lie?_ No, not any more. "Yes."

    Annabeth's breathing hitched. "You know, you could have just told him. Although he wouldn't have returned your feelings, he would have tried to understand. You looked up to Percy like he did to Luke."

    Shadows crept into the air, inky black clouds begun to consume his lower body. "I'm. . . I'm going to visit Hazel at camp Jupiter."

    "Nico, wait! Even to the end, Percy thought you hated him." She stepped closer, and attempted to grab Nico's sleeve to prevent his escape.

    The son of Hades backed away further into the advancing darkness. "W-What?"

    "He believed you wanted him dead for failing Bianca." She whispered.

    Nico hesitated, his bottom lip loose in shook. But he stilled his features. "At first maybe, but then really I hated myself for hating him."

    The daughter of Athena stepped back. "I see."

    "I couldn't stop myself from loving Percy, but he was so happy with you. And it made me miserable." He looked away, disgusted at the pity in her eyes. "I really don't want to talk about this."

    "How's Percy doing?"

    "In Elysium?" Nico huffed, crossing his arms. "I have absolutely no _fucking_ idea. I try to summon him but there's never a reply. Silena tells me he's around somewhere, but I hadn't seen him. It's getting ridiculous."

    Her eyes widened at the troubling implication. "Is it possible that he's no longer there?"

    "You mean rebirth? No. For a while I thought that myself, but dad promises Percy went into Elysium. He wouldn't lie to me."

    Her eyes dulled. "I wish he would talk to us. You don't think. . . It's nothing."

    "What?"

    "I've been thinking, he can't be angry that we chose immortality? Would he?"

    Nico furrowed his eyebrows, "Perhaps. . ."

    The daughter of Athena cringed. "That's not very comforting." She wiped the corners of her eyes. "I thought he'd have wanted me to accept Zeus' offer, so I could stay and protect the Camp. I hadn't meant to abandon him. I wasn't trying to. . . to run away."

    "No one thinks that." Nico whispered so softly, his voice was almost lost in the wind.

    "But what if he does? I mentioned this to Thalia, and she agrees that we could have hurt Percy."

    "I don't know what to say, Annabeth. But you managed to move on pretty quickly. . . How are things between you and Ares' new son?"

    "Don't be malicious!" She hissed. "I-I just didn't want to be alone! You wouldn't understand, you love being on your own." It was a low blow and she knew it.

    Nico's eyes narrowed as bitterness weaved into tone. "Maybe not, but I'm sure Percy understands, every single day he's wondering why he's down there by himself."

    "Shut up!"

     Her yell echoed across Camp Half-Blood.

    "It just feels like you gave him up a little too fast, is all I'm saying."

    She sniffed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "You don't get it. Everyone's looking at me, thinking I'm some sort of traitor! That I'm somehow betraying Percy. But before the battle, I told Percy I loved him like a brother, but I wasn't in love! He agreed with me. . . I thought he agreed with me."

    Shock plastered Nico's face, followed swiftly by realisation. "Oh. . . I had no idea. I didn't mea-"

    The daughter of Athena looked away, her eyes red and tear washed. "Don't," she whispered. "I already blame myself. I know any rifts between Percy and I, are my fault and mine alone. And now I'm living with the knowledge I may never get the chance to fix what I've broken." She took a deep breath to compose herself. "Let's not fight over this, Nico. I've lost too much already. I don't want to lose you too."

    He nodded, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

    "Give Hazel my love, okay? And say hello to Jason for me."

    The son of Hades stood and pondered for a moment. "Goodbye, Annabeth. Maybe I'll come back for dinner. Say hello to the others. . ." He trailed off.

    "Nico?"

    "Yeah?"

    "Just try to talk to Will. He really does care for you. And if you ever find Percy, tell him." Her voice shook, but she smiled faintly. "Tell him, _I'm sorry_. See you later, Ghost King."

**xXx**

**Rome, Italy**

Mutilated clouds scattered a night sky darker than a nightmare. Lurking within shadows, two figures conferred with the stars as their witnesses. Shrouded from the eyes of mortals, their presence went unnoticed by the few and far between passers-by.

    "There's no mistake, Sir. It's him."

    Anger ignited across the other's hell scorched eyes. " _What_?" He seethed.

    "Poseidon's child has returned to his plane. His impervious soul is as alive as his destiny."

    " _How_?"

    "The Fates have made it so."

    "Interfering whores." The second man breathed a few more curses. "I anticipated those women would get involved and something like this might happen. But I didn't think they'd act so rashly. They've made a grave mistake. No soul should live again. Unless free from the bonds of its previous life."

    The first nodded in agreement. "Worry not, my lord, for we have time. I'll find the boy, and kill him before he can become even _a shadow_ of what he was once before."

   "No! You fool.” The other hissed. “He'll only get reborn again."

    "Then what, sir?"

    The man thought for a moment, eyes trailing the flickers of street lamps. "Track him down and bring him to me. If he remains ignorant of his past loyalties, he could prove very useful to our cause."

    "And if he remembers anything of his past life?"

    He looked back to his associate. "Even if it's the finest detail." He paused, a cruel smile shaping his lips. "Then he'll of outlived his usefulness. Although difficult, erasing an existence is not completely out of the limits of my power."

**xXx**

**California**

Far out to sea, rivets of sunlight soaked into the water's Neptune-blue surface. The day was a clear canvas, tainted only by a few lonely seagulls. Everything fell silent, apart from the gentle lapping of ocean waves on sunrise gold sand, and steady squawks from above. The horizon seemed to be a stitched line of silver mashed with turquoise.

   Ghost crabs littered around the scythe of beach, hemmed in by towering cliffs. Just on the border were sand and sea met, a little boy with raven hair that tinted blue in the sunlight, searched diligently. Sea green eyes thoroughly examining each section of beach as he walked past.

    Every so often he would bend down to pick up a stray starfish or shellfish, that had the unfortunate luck to get washed up. Then he would carefully place it in his metal pale.

    Across the beach, a boy perhaps one or two years older watched on curiously. His soft blond hair blended in with the sand, while his striking blue eyes reminded the world of rainstorm skies. Unable to hold back the questions on his tongue, he approached the younger boy. He weaved through the dotted families left around the cove in the closing hours of afternoon. Most readying to pack up and leave. Suncream bottles left abandoned and towels rendered useless by the seawater.

    "Whatya doing?" He asked, tilting his body forward to look into the younger boy’s pale.

    The boy stayed quiet. He moved the pale behind him, so the contents were beyond the other boy's line of sight. Lips pursed together as if he wanted to say something, but stopped himself.

   "My name's Luke, Luke Myers.” The blond continued unfazed. “What's yours?"

    Jack looked up at the other boy, whose eyes glinted mischievously while a kind smile held place on his lips. "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." He replied stubbornly.

    "But you know my name so I'm not a stranger anymore, right?" Luke pushed playfully.

    He contemplated the other boy's argument, before smiling shyly. "I'm Jack."

    "It's nice to meet you, Jack. So, what are you doing?" He asked again.

    "I'm saving them."

    Luke looked around, confusion unhidden in his tone. "Who?"

    "Them." Jack answered, holding his pale full of starfish slightly higher. "They were screaming for help." Pointing to the few and far between scattered marine life on the hot sand.

    "Why?"

    "Because they're suck."

    "On the beach?" Luke frowned.

    "Yes. They said they're burning." Jack pressed, the urgency evident in his voice.

    Luke mused for an instant. "Can I help you?"

    The younger boy kicked the sand with his foot, debating the offer. ". . . Okay, but I'm nearly done, and you have to be gentle."

    "Where will we put them, once we collect them all?"

    "They asked me to move them to those rock pools over there." Jack said, pointing to the far end of the small beach.

    Luke laughed under his breath at the younger boy’s imagination. "Right. . . Ermm, that bucket looks heavy, do you want me to carry it?"

    "If you promise not to swing it?"

    " _Deal_."

    "Thank you." He said, carefully passing the handle to Luke. "So, how old are you? I'm nine and a half."

    "Eleven, but I'll be twelve at the end of the year."

    Fascination spread over Jack's face. "Really?"

    " _Uh huh_ , so how come I've never seen you before?"

    Jack's attention had already switched to the beach, but he answered anyway. "We moved here. We move around a lot. Dad says it's for work. But we never stay in a place too long."

    "Is your mum and dad here today?" Luke absently asked, looking back at the few and far between people lounging on the beach.

    The smaller boy's face dropped a shade paler. The happy edge to his voice falling a couple degrees quieter. "I don't have a mum."

    "Oh, that's okay, I don't have a dad either." Luke offered a weak smile. "My mum's got a boyfriend though, but I don't like him much."

    Jack seemed deep in thought, his internal conflict reflected on his young features. "Do ya wanna be friends?"

    The sound of his words suddenly all too sweet like siren call.

    "If you want me to be." Luke hummed, he felt a great deal lighter.

    Only momentarily braking from his search to over, when a small hand slipped into his. Smiling, Luke continued his mission to save the stranded sea creatures.

**xXx**

Below the waves, a man in his late twenty watched on curiously. The seabed-bound starfish were singing his praises, and fish respectively waited for him to swim past.

    Eyes that reflected the ocean's deepest abyss, and held stories of the sea's secret cities, flashed mischievously. Triton had heard that a certain little half-brother had been avoiding all the Gods in Elysium. But he wouldn't have believed the sight before him if he hadn't just witnessed it himself. That presence was unmistakable. The soul inside the smaller boy was none other than Percy Jackson. _So, the punk decided to be reborn? Well, good riddance._

    But something was off. It felt as if pieces had been torn off, rearrange, then sown back together. Souls which touch the River Lethe should be wiped completely clean. Nothing from their past lives should remain. But the boy standing down the beach was different. The new might be suppressing the old. . . _for now_. The innocence of childhood a hazy dream containing whatever was left from before, but that poorly stitched barrier wouldn't hold forever.

    Yet, Triton had to wonder, just what the hell were the Fates playing at? Hadn't that boy been through enough? Sure, they'd never really had the chance for a conversation longer than two minutes. Sure, he was Poseidon's favourite. And sure, the boy had caused his mother more heartbreak just by existing as proof of her husband's, _his father's_ , latest betrayal. But in the end, Jackson was a good person and a hero. Someone who deserved peace. Not more struggle and pain.

    Triton leaned against an underwater rock in contemplation. This was certainty an interesting development. What could be so important that the Fates themselves had decided to break one of the most ancient rules in rebirth? The thought was heavy in his gut and made him nauseous. There could only be one reason. Something treacherous lay beyond the facade of peace this world pitifully clung onto.

    Something dangerous enough for the Hero of Olympus to be unwilling called into service again.

    But he'd heard nothing on the grape line, no whispered rumours amongst the other Gods. Which meant only one thing. They were ignorant. _Should he inform them? Was that even his place?_ No, if he did that, what little peace Jackson's life held for the time being, would be crushed. He breathed an easy laugh, Zeus would probably strike the boy down in fear.

    And what of his father? If he told Poseidon, the man would only interfere. And by the smell, Jackson was no child of the sea any longer. The Fates had something planned, and even if he opposed every decision they made. It would do nothing to stop what had already begun. Just great, he'd have to live with this little kelp of knowledge lingering in the back of his mind. Just great. Even in death his half-brother was causing him trouble.

    Triton turned and teleported back to Atlantis. Around him the water seemed to been alive. For now, he had more important things to worry about. Being the prince of a broken, war-torn city was no easy task.

**xXx**

**Dining Pavilion, Camp Half-Blood**

Splinters ebbed into her mind. Borrowing down past the point of manageable pain. Rachel cringed and bent over, one hand instantly clutching her forehead for relief.

    Blindly, she reached for something in support. Failing so, her knees gave way, slamming heavily to the ground. Her surrounding begun flickering in and out of focus. Mockingly to her peril, flames around the pavilion burnt too brightly for her eyes, forcing them shut.

_Armies of heavily geared demigods stood of two sides. The vision passes by so quickly that she had neither the chance or preparedness to grasp any significant details. The second flash revealed a patchwork of purple and orange, both Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood flags were flown. Torn and flailing. There were battle cries to be heard and lives to be lost. The next revealed a young boy, blank murky green eyes and clad in black, racing through the night and jumping off the edge of a pier into the tormented, unforgiving ocean waves below. Yells echo from behind him. But she has no chance to see to whom they belong._

_The vision moves on, dark brown eyes warped with grief and hate for the ones he'd lost, demand penance. The boy raises his hand, calling for soldiers from beneath the blood bathed soil._

Nico. She breathed. The visions hold no sounds.

_His opponent, the boy from before, remains unwavering. Glassy eyed like some sort of second-hand doll. Worn and broken. An existence that has no will to speak of. Her eyes widen in fear. Rachel watches him summon a huge tidal wave in San Francisco's harbour. One monstrous in size._

_Skeletons advance. It's over, she breathes a sigh of relief, they've cornered the raven-haired boy. But instead he just speaks soundless words. Rachel watches dumbfounded as Nico struggles with himself, then willing releases his hold on his sword. Not bothering to watch as it drops and clatters on ground. The boy speaks again. And this time she's horror struck as Nico calls back the undead. Giving up his last line of defence against an enemy who is about to drown, **to** **murder** , thousands. A dazed expression worn over the son of Hades' once hate filled features._

_The other boy doesn't so much as twitch as he snaps his fingers, ordering the watery onslaught he held back to come crashing over them. Nico doesn't move either, standing in a trance. She screams as the cold rains down, searing her skin and the vision ends._

    Rachel lent back against the huntresses' table. One she was always welcome to sit at. Breathing erratic like she had just run a couple laps round the lake. Returned to reality, the oracle's heir was suddenly all too aware of her surroundings. The worried faces of her fellow Campers, broke a fresh set of sobs from her throat. Tears chased each other down her cheeks. She placed her hand over her lips, but it did nought to mellow her cries.

    Her shaking frame containing the frightening recording of the future she had seen. How cruel that she was burden to tell them such wicked things? This power was truly a curse.

    Rachel allowed her eyes to wander over to Hades' table _. Had Nico truly allowed the murder of an entire city?_ The Ghost King looked paler, his concerned expression caused the oracle’s heir to bite her lip hesitantly. Had she spoken his name aloud, instead of just in her vision? Shame tore through her. After everything, how could she doubt the son of Hades? There was no way Nico would do something so heartless. Which left the peculiar nameless boy.

    Donned with features that undisputedly put him as a candidate for the offspring of Poseidon. In fact, she held no uncertainty. No other could hold so much power over his element. Which begs the question, why did his words on Nico appear like the influence of charmspeak? And why would the God of Sea have another son? Nothing made sense.

    Just as she'd managed to lessen her tears, the recollection of both Camps seemingly standing as enemies broke her resolve. And Rachel could only cry as those memories of things to come hollowed her heart and spilled over as words on her lips.

_"Death, Love and the Ocean in-between,_

_Greater the distance than it first might seem._

_In one God's ignorance an innocent will pay the price,_

_While five shall stand to save what has been lost twice._

_Allow evil the chance to twist what was once pure,_

_And old memories will be lost forever more._

_For the love of a sea son, death must give it's all,_

_Otherwise Olympus will fall."_

    Her lips trembled in shock. As everyone around her sat wide eyed. The images began to fade away and she was left with only her words.

    Artemis stood from her table, and nodded at Chiron. Rachel detachedly watched the flurry of movement from the huntresses, worried voices and calls of her name. The only thoughts behind her green eyes of just how, in Hades, they were to survive what lay ahead?

**xXx**


	4. Her Oath

**Chapter 4 – Her Oath**

**Olympus**

Zeus wearily lent on the side of his throne. Forehead resting in one hand and, for once, his face reflected his age. The sky churned with his anger. He had no idea who to interrogate first. An uneasy tension twisted and crackled in the air as the Olympians sat in vaulted silence. He would start with what he knew for certain.

    "After all these years," he sighed. "Artemis, tell me, why now have you broken your vow?"

    The maiden Goddess fidgeted in her seat, a resentfulness lacing her features. "I don't expect any of you to understand." She spat.

    "Do you love him?" Aphrodite interrupted, uncaring as she left Zeus with his mouth hanging half-open.

    Artemis frowned. "No, I guess I don't really, but he was. . . _charming_ , for lack of better term, and I weakly allowed curiosity to blind me."

    Hermes raised his eyebrow and Apollo quickly caught on.

    "That's very unlike you, little sis, wanna tell us the truth now?" The God of the Sun taunted.

    Artemis turned on her brother. "How dare you." She snarled. "I have nothing left to tell. I don't have to reason my actions."

    "But here we are,” Athena perpetuated. “And you have a child to explain."

    "He has nothing to do with me. I-"

    " _I see_."

    Everyone looked to Aphrodite. She wore a disgusted expression, her voice like wispy winter frost.

    "You were jealous of us."

    The Olympians tensed in surprise, and Persephone inhaled sharply. All eyes were on the Goddess of Love.

    "Always watching us having children of our own and you had none." She laughed unbelieving, almost hysterical, and cupped a hand over her mouth. "I can't even- I just- "

    Composing herself, the Goddess straightened in her seat. Aphrodite's features contorted briefly as her mind flashed painfully to the her few and precious memories of Jack.

    "You wanted to be called mother. You are a mother." She echoed spitefully, as Artemis clenched her fists in anger. "But then the unthinkable happened. . . you had _a boy_. And you couldn't deal with the humiliation. After hating men for so long, you couldn't let your hate go. So, you abandoned him, lied and denied him his existence. That's cruel Artemis, even for you." Aphrodite hissed.

    The maiden Goddess scowled, eyes alight with murderous intent. "And while we speak of broken oaths. May I remind the council that it is not just I who should be brought to question. The oracle's prophecy spoke of a _Sea_ son. It can only mean Poseidon's spawn. My betrayal is far less in comparison to the danger he has placed us all in!"

    The God of the Sea stood in defence. "I HAVE DONE NO SUCH THING, WOMAN!" His voice roared with the sound of waves crashing against rocks.

    Artemis lent forwards, practically growling at him.

    Poseidon schooled his features. "I've had no demigod children since Percy. I can't deal with any more heartbreak." He looked away mournfully. Flinching in surprise as he felt Hades uncharacteristically place a hand in comfort on his shoulder. His expression quickly shifted to gratitude.

    But the Goddess of the Hunt wasn't satisfied at his sincerity.

    "Don't pretend like you actually cared for the boy, using him as a sympathy tactic. You're pathetic!" She snarled.

    Hestia looked up, eyes ablaze like the flames she ruled. "How could you say such a thing?" She hollered at the other Goddess. "You speak as if you don't feel any loss over your huntresses those years ago!"

    And with that, the throne room erupted into argument.

    Zeus slumped watching as his family ripped each other apart with their words. Only breaking from his thoughts when Hera grabbed his wrist. The Goddess of Marriage had stayed unusually quite earlier. And although she spoke normally, no one else, except Hades, heard over the shouting.

    "We have gained so much," she insisted, "to not trust Poseidon's word now would destroy all the bonds we have built with him."

    Zeus met with his wife's piercing gaze. She was smart, and far wiser than any would ever know, but she never asked for credit. Only that he listened to her when it mattered most.

    "And be merciful to your daughter." Hera warned. "Longing and envy have caused Artemis to act irresponsibly. But Aphrodite was wrong. It was in her fear of your wrath and disapproval, not her hatred for men, that she rejected her only child." Her eyes grew distant as she thought of Hephaestus. "A damage, I worry, that may be permanent. She has punished herself enough."

    The God of the Sky nodded slowly, allowing her words to settle. Understanding crept into his eyes.

    "SILENCE!" He boomed.

    All eyes turned with the sound of his voice.

    Zeus spoke with force. "This prophecy speaks of things that have yet come to pass, they may be a month, year or century from now. There is no certainty. So, there is no reason to unjustly accuse and convict." He glanced at Aphrodite, who shrunk away. "But that is no excuse." Zeus turned to his daughter. "Artemis, unlike Poseidon we have proof of your broken oath."

    The Goddess' face drained of colour, giving her youthful complexion an ashy pallor.

    "However, your child poses no threat. So, if you swear from this moment on you will again remain faithful to your vow, I see no reason to take action."

    The whole room seemed to relax at Zeus' decree and, if only for a second, Hera smiled.

    Artemis breathed a sigh of relief. "I swear it Father, I swear it on the River Styx."

    "Very well." The King of the Gods nodded. "For now, I feel this matter should stay within the walls of this room." He waited for the others to nod in reply, Poseidon begrudgingly so. "Moving on."

    A dark expression hollowed Zeus’ face, his voice adopting a serious edge. "If any of you seated here have knowledge to what this new prophecy speaks of, I ask you step forward before it's too late."

    The Goddess of Love felt dead inside. She'd overstep a line. _Who was she to interrogate Artemis and have pointed a finger?_ When she herself had shut away any connections to Jack. He was better off at a distance. Somewhere she knew not. She wasn't even sure what had become of him. Her baby would almost be ten-years-old, and soon a young man. Sam promised to protect Jack. Aphrodite just hoped her trust wasn't misplaced.

    Seeing the emotions passing over the Goddess of Love’s face, Hera raised her eyebrow in suspicion. "Do you have something to say, my dear?"

    Aphrodite looked up in shock, and bit her lip. _Should she tell them?_ The Moirae had asked she held her tongue, but what did she owe those women anyway? She risked a glance at Poseidon. All the heartache of believing Percy hated him down in Elysium, defined his eyes. When the truth of his- her son's fate was far worse. Lowering her gaze, the Goddess of Love made her decision.

    "No, no. . . Nothing at all."

**xXx**


	5. Geronimo

**Chapter 5 - Geronimo**

**Part II**

_Four Years Later_

**Jackson City, Mississippi**

Inquisitive blue eyes roamed from the front of the bus. Disinterestedly observing the onboard riot that was the morning school run, his gaze ended by the younger boy resting on his shoulder. Noticing the dark smears under half-lidden eyelids, Luke gentle brushed Jack's raven-torched hair to the side.

    The old school bus rattled, whined and groaned under the weight of forty-two junior high school students. Yellow paint was scuffed and scratched along the outside. While the inside seats had lost their threading at the corners, revealing the discoloured stuffing inside.

    Sitting back up, Jack stretched out like a cat.

    "Awake yet?" Luke joked.

    The thirteen-year-old boy offered a shy smile and blushed. "Sorry about that. Late night." He yawned, rubbing his eyes with his baggy maroon hoodie that covered his hands with the sleeves.

    Twisting around, Jack looked out the dingy rear window. The clouds above had dimmed the sunlight reaching the busy streets of Jackson City. Small bursts of luminosity broke through the grey blanket, but it was not enough to change the dreary morning mood. The phone in his pocket buzzed. Pulling it out, Jack dully looked at the screen.

    Luke turned to stare out the window as cars raged past. He sighed, glancing at Jack, and soaked in every detail. A blush blossomed on the fifteen-year old's cheeks. Jack always smelt wonderful, like salty sea air and rainstorms. Seeing his reflection in the opposite window, Luke quickly tried to hide the redness on his face.

    "Jack?" He called, waking the younger boy from his daydream.

    He yawned again. ". . . Yeah, what is it Luke?"

    Just hearing Jack say his name made the older boy feel calm and relaxed. He leaned further into his seat. "You seem kinda distant, anything on your mind?"

    The younger boy paused. "Not really. . ."

    "Well, what is it then?" Luke said, folding his arms. "Come on, you can tell me."

    Jack sighed and stared down at the bus floor. Absently, he played with the hems of his hoodie. "It's just, well. . . my dad, he's always away on business trips. I've told you before. . . But. . . I barely ever see him anymore. . ."

    Closing his eyes, Jack leaned forward to rest his head in his hands. "It's just that. . . I'm tired of being his second choice, you know? Sometimes he acts like I don't exist."

    A mischievous smile tugged on Luke's lips and the words sort of slipped out. "We could run away together." He said quietly.

    "Would you really?"

    The blond's eyes widened at the response as he stared down at the younger boy. Who had now sat with his body twisting at an angle to face him, one leg pulled up and hooked under the other.

    "Would you really run away with me?" The innocence in his sea green eyes, caused Luke to blush lightly again.

    "I'd do anything for you." He confessed.

    Jack smirked. "We'd have to plan it first." He said playfully, nudging Luke's arm. Clearly teasing his friend, believing it to be some sort of joke. "Why so sudden?"

    The blond's stomach dropped. He'd hoped Jack had been serious.

   "I've had it with my parents." Luke admitted. "My stepdad came home drunk again last night. . . Tried to beat the shit out of me," he said in a hushed voice. "Would have succeed too if I hadn't jumped straight out the window."

    Horror plastered Jack's face. "Dude, where did you stay?"

    Luke shrugged. "In a park, no big deal. I came home early this morning to get ready for school, and found the bastard out cold on the kitchen floor."

    "No big deal!" Jack's whispers raised in volume, causing a few heads to turn. He waited from them to lose interest in their conversation before continuing.

    With a dark frown scorching Jack's features, he grabbed Luke's arm. Shifting his body to look directly into the blond’s eyes.

    "Luke, if that ever happens again, I want to promise you'll came find me, okay?"

    The older boy's legs felt weak all of a sudden, distantly aware that he was sitting down. He nodded absentmindedly, feeling compelled to do exactly as Jack had asked of him.

    "Good. Okay, okay, but. . . what about your mom?" Jack asked hesitantly.

    "She's barely at home anymore." Luke breathed.

    He felt his lips moving to answer but his brain had not quite caught up. "I know she's cheating. She walks in the door smelling of other men. I get the feeling she knows what Tony's been doing, but doesn't care."

    _‘Damn it,’_ Luke cursed, he had not mean to say that much. _‘I didn't want to bother Jack with my problems.’_

    Luke still felt a bit light-headed. With a few heavy blinks, he shook himself from his daze. _Why did Jack always have this effect on him?_

    "I think he takes her unfaithfulness out on me."

    Luke twisted his hands to fist. _Could he not hold his tongue?_

    "Why didn't you tell me?" Jack cried.

    "Like hell I'd do that." He growled angrily. His frustration was not aimed at Jack, truly he was annoyed at himself. _Because he should be able to keep his bloody mouth shut_. "I can take care of this by myself!"

    "Well," Jack voice dripped with sarcasm. "You've obliviously got the whole situation under control. You don't need me either!" Crossing his arms, he shuffled away to face the window.

    Their fight had pulled the other boy's attention.

    Raiden turned from his seat in front of the pair and slipped off his green headphones. He looked to Luke for the details but after receiving a minimalistic response, he decided to question Jack. "What's going on?"

    "Nothing." Jack huffed with arms crossed in a sulk.

    "Doesn't look like nothing to me, Jay." Raiden replied.

    "It _is_ nothing," Luke confirmed. "Look, I didn't mean it like that, Jack. I do need you. I just don't need them. I can deal with this. I just need you to trust me?"

    Raiden looked back to the upset expression on Jack's face, and watched it turn to a smile.

    "Of course,” Jack sighed. “Thief boy."

    A sudden jerk forwards forced them to abruptly finish their conversation. The three boys looked up as the bus stuttered to a stop. An immediate hive of activity quickly rippled through the air and caused the ordeal to be all but forgotten. Grabbing their bags, Luke, Jack, and Raiden left the bus behind.

    "You ready to waste another day of your life?" Raiden asked in deadpan, as the two watched Luke walk away to join his peers.

    Jack eyes dulled as he scanned the worn rectangular building. "As I'll ever be."

**xXx**

**Camp Half-Blood**

The son of Hephaestus launched his hammer square centre at the anvil. Embers of hot metal flared up brazing his smoked-charred clothes. Through tinted goggles Leo watched Clarisse approach. She kept her distance at first, eyeing the lively blast furnace behind him. As the flames died down, she moved closer, leaning against a wooden support beam and crossed her arms.

    "You know, this probably wasn't the best material to have built a blacksmith's shop from."

    Leo breathed a laugh. "Well, I'm being extra careful. Do ya think Percy would've told me off?" He winked.

    "Only if you manage to burn down one of the Cabins." She teased. Leo stuck out his tongue at her before flashing her a brilliant smile.

    The daughter of Ares smiled and looked across the Camp. "So, Mordred’s actually the son of Artemis, eh? Can you believe it? I mean, no wonder Zeus was pissed."

    "For real?" Leo's eyes widened in surprise. "But he's been staying in Hermes cabin for four years! Artemis should've claimed him when he arrived!"

    Clarisse nodded and looked back at him. Watching as Leo put the hammer down and pulled his goggles off to see her more clearly. "Absolutely.” She hissed. “But apparently even though she broke her vow, Zeus let it go."

    "No way." Leo voiced his amazement. "What caused him to change his mind?"

    "Not sure. Think it was the prophecy? I wouldn't be surprised."

    "Do you wanna know the strangest part?" Leo asked, folding his arms. "Lord Poseidon still swears blind he hasn't had any child since the war."

    Clarisse looked unconvinced. "Yet, he lied and never claimed Percy until he arrived at Camp. Who's to say, he doesn't have another son hidden somewhere?"

    "That's debatable." Leo hummed. "But what about the other parts of the prophecy?" He watched as the daughter of Ares moved to examine the various tools laid out on the far work bench.

    "It's no secret. The whole Camp was in the pavilion at the time. So naturally everyone has their own interpretation. But _'death must give it's all'_." She quoted. "Well, that's obviously referring to Nico or Hazel. But then, Racheal called out for Nico during her vision."

    Clarisse turned to face him and lent against the bench, her hands behind her back.

    Pulling off his gloves, Leo walked to the bench opposite and sat down. He appeared thoughtful before sighing heavily. "I think the _'old memories'_ part is something from before the war."

    "Who knows?" She sighed. "Even Rachel's unsure. Still, Olympus' destruction is uncertain. If the prophecy truly refers to a child of Hades, then no matter what we do, in the end all our lives will rest in one of their hands."

    "No wondered the Ghost King looks paler than normal these days." Leo joked.

    "That’s not funny!" She snapped harshly.

    The son of Hephaestus reeled back, flinching at her sudden change in tone.

    "I'm sorry, I didn't-" Clarisse splattered. "It's just. . . Just think how anxious we all are four years on and we're not even mentioned. Nico's been troubled ever since that night. He’s. . . He’s not been the same."

    Leo sighed. ". . .Man, what a mess."

    "The Fates really know how to drop us in it."

    He chuckled. "I'm starting to understand how Percy always felt."

    Clarisse gave the son of Hephaestus a gentle look. "I'm glad I have you, Leo."

    "What?" The boy frowned in amused puzzlement.

    The daughter of Ares closed her eyes, tilting her head to the sky.

    "I mean you talk so openly, unlike everyone else." She smiled sadly. "You don't treat Percy's name like poison."

**xXx**

**Jackson City**

The January day had quickly grown cold. Pulling down an eerie mist from the heavens, and leaving it to settle over the majority of town.

    Luke briskly walked the down the sidewalk to his house. As reluctant as he was to go home, at least it would be warm and quiet and out of this weather. The sky above had darkened considerably in the last hour. It caused the street lights to flicker in a pathetic attempt to stay alive.

    His pace hastened when he heard footsteps echo behind. The neighbourhood had known better, happier times, so Luke was not eager to take a chance.

    Turning swiftly, the blond sprinted up his front drive and slammed the rickety door. Luke crouched down to look out the broken letterbox with a dark frown crossing his features. A tall man stopped outside his house. He stood at the threshold between their mangled barbwire fence, dead lawn, and pavement. Slowly, the man looked around, then inhaled deeply.

    "I smell demigod." He said to himself, voice deep and scratchy.

    _‘That proves it,’_ Luke sighed. ‘ _The guys must be on drugs._ ’

    Flipping the letterbox shut, the blond got up and made a beeline for his room.

**xXx**

At first Luke didn't know what had hit him. One moment he was standing ready to lock his bedroom door, and the next, he was doubled over, clutching his stomach in pain.

    Blue eyes looked up into drunken crazed ones.

    "Please, stop." Luke pleaded at his stepdad, half winded from the blow.

    The man pulled the young boy up by the front of his shirt and landed two square punches to his face. Warm blood dripped down from the fresh cut at the bridge of Luke's nose. A blackish hue begun to creep across his vision while his mouth washed with a strong saltiness, covering his teeth.

    "She's cheating on me! I know it, I know it, _I knew it_ \- and it's all your fault!" He screamed, punching Luke's in the stomach at every pause.

    "Tony, please, no- I haven't done anything- I'm not her." Luke spluttered.

    His words were ignored, interrupted as his stepdad threw him against the drywall, leaving a deep dent. The man stumbled over and kicked him square in the stomach.

    "You're a _FUCKING PIECE OF CRAP!_ No one wants you, not me, not your mother, you're worthless!" He yelled, again kicking Luke in the chest once, twice, a third time.

    Luke cried as his bones ached and every breath was wheezed out. It was on the fourth strike that Luke heard his ribs crack.

    "I'm- sorry. Just stop, please-" Luke screamed, tears streaming down his face. He _hated_ being weak.

 _‘One day he would beat the man senseless. One day he would run him through with a knife,’_ he hissed. _‘Maybe even finish stepdad's pointless existence with a shotgun to the head?’_ Luke tried to shut out the senseless pain. _‘Where was his good-for-nothing mum?’_

    Tony grabbed the younger boy by his neck, lifting him up of the ground. "I'm going to end you."

    Luke glared and winced as the man raised his hand to strike him again.

    "Well, I'm going to kill you." He whispered, smiling manically blood dripping from his lips.

    The intoxicated man scowled wickedly. "I'll never give you the chance, boy." He spat.

    But he was too late. Luke twisted out of Tony's hold and slipped onto his hands and knees. He choked on his own blood, sputtering with each breath.

    "Wha-" Tony frowned, but was quick to recover, taking aim to kick the fifteen-year-old boy.

    Luke scrambled to his feet, ramming into his attacker. His stepfather lost his balance in his drunk state, and fell to the floor with a _THUD_. Taking a few heavy breaths, Luke waited for Tony to get up. When he stayed unmoving, the boy rushed out the door.

    Snatching his rucksack from the mess of dirty clothes, he stuffed everything he owned _(which wasn't much)_ inside. A few pairs of jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, photographs, his favourite book and a toothbrush.

    Tears burnt out Luke’s eyes as he tried and failed to wipe the onslaught with his sleeves.

    Anger bubbled in his veins as he took one last look at the unconscious man on his bedroom floor. His chest was tender with every movement, and the cuts on his face strung like acid. Clenching his teeth, Luke kicked the man in the stomach. Tony groaned causing the boy to reel back in fear and run.

    One designation imprinted in his mind.

**xXx**

Luke rung the doorbell, _once, twice, three times_. And waited. No answer. He kicked the white wooden frame in frustration. Jack had promised to be by his side, and now where was he when he needed him? Luke looked around at the quiet street, big houses with many cars. A safe neighbourhood. Sometimes he wondered what Jack really complained about.

    The night air sent chills across his skin. Pulling his hood up, Luke took one last glance at the front door, before walking away. The mist had not quite made it to this part of the town but it was heading this way. Luke continued down the dimly lit street, hands in his pockets.

    His ribs ached with each step and time seemed unjust. No more than ten minutes of walking, and the sky had grown much darker. Luke paused to stare at the stars. The cold night was distant to his skin when he heard the rhythmic sound of rusty metal chains.

    With the few street lights that actually worked, Luke could make out an abandon playground. Fence panels kicked out, graffiti over slides and climbing walls. The roundabout tilted dangerously to one side, while the missing pivot in the seesaw left it to hang eerily balanced. The entire park was overgrown, weeds and ivy scaling the jungle gym mockingly. It was considerably out of place for such an affluent area.

    Luke squinted. He had been wrong, not completely abandoned.

    A figure sat on a swing to the far end, legs dangling and body slumped to one side.

    He was tempted to carry on walking, head down and angrily kicking stones out of his path. But then Luke's brain sparked with recognition. Same maroon hoodie and black jeans like this morning. . . _Jack?_

    Carefully of the out-cropped, rotten wood rising up out if the dirt like spikes, Luke pushed himself through half missing, broken fence. The night breeze pushed him back on his approach. He struggled through overgrowth towards the swings, only to find his best friend somehow asleep in that awkward position. Resting his hand on Jack's shoulder, Luke gently shook the young boy awake.

    The reaction was instantaneous. Jack flinched and jumped up from the swing, almost bashing their heads together in the process. Only then to stumble backwards, landing on his back.

    "Hey, hey, hey. . . Calm down, mate."

    Jack rubbed the sleep from his eyes. ". . . _Luke?_ "

    "Yeah, man. It's me. What you doing out here?" Luke crouched down beside him.

    The younger boy seemed to draw into himself.

    "My dad," he whispered, standing with Luke's help then falling back to sit on the swing. The blond sat on the one next to him, throwing his rucksack to the side. "I think. . . I think he forgot that I was even coming home."

    "What?!"

    "He locked the door,” Jack explained. “When I arrived, I couldn't get in. I- I don't want to go back."

    "You'd make a terrible thief, you know?" Luke joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Unable to break into your own home."

    Jack shrugged him off. "What about you, why are you here? Better yet, how did you get here. Buses stopped running an hour ago."

    "I ran."

    " _Excuse me?_ "

    "I ran the whole way."

    "For real?!" Jack exclaimed.

    "Yes."

    "But that's almost eight miles, how are you not exhausted?" He asked in disbelief.

    Luke laughed to himself. " _I'm a good runner_."

    "What- How- You-" Jack took a breath to compose himself. "How did you even find me?"

    "I've got sensitive ears. I could hear you snoring." Luke smirked, affectionately ruffling the younger boy's black hair.

    "Oh really?" He drawled sarcastically, laughing at Luke's attempt of a serious expression. He quietened and studied the ground. The pair sat in silence for a while, neither having to say anything - they just, understood the need to calm down.

    ". . .Hey, Luke?"

    "Yeah, man?"

    A moment hesitation lingered on Jack's tongue as his breaths kissed his lips. "You still, _you know_. . . wanna run away together?" He finished quietly.

    Luke sat frozen, the shock settling in his stomach. "Really?"

    "I'm not joking." He said solemnly.

    "You're gonna need to take some stuff with you." Luke planned, turning to fully face Jack.

    Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Like what?"

    "Clothes, money, food, anything you don't want to leave behind."

    "How? I can't even get into my own house." Jack said miserably, resting his head on one of the swing's supporting chains.

    "No, you're pretty useless crook." Luke scoffed, making Jack huff in fake annoyance. He heard the chains rattle again and blushed as a familiar weight slumped against his shoulder.

    Luke felt his inside turned to liquid. Being this close and alone. . . No, that wasn't fair. Jack's vulnerability wasn't an opportunity to impose his feelings. But as the night breeze carried the younger's irresistible scent, Luke felt his chest tighten. His body went to into automatic as his hands rested gently on Jack's cheeks pulling him close.

    "Luke? What-"

    He brushed his lips over his counterparts, connecting lightly. Each shallow breath drowned in the draw of the other. Jack tasted like the rain. Flesh rain with the scent of falling to the earth. And then salty like the sea, wild and untameable. It was incredible but it was not fair. He felt Jack tense in his hold and, reluctantly, let’s go.

    "I'm sorry." Luke whispered, averting his gaze.

    Jack remained immobile, eyes glazed and unfocused.

    Clearing his throat, Luke back-tracked to their conversation. "But I can."  He waited patiently but Jack still did not respond.

    " _Errrrrrm_ , Jack?"

    The younger boy looked up and hummed. "Yeah?"

    "I can break into your house." The blond smiled mischievously.

    The green-eyed boy raised an eyebrow, a mirroring smile crept onto his face.

    "Let's go then." He said jumping from his seat, causing the swing to spin about in his wake. Without a second thought, Luke got up, grabbed his bag and followed the other back the way he came.

    Both excitement and uncertainty pumping through his veins.

**xXx**

Jack's eyes widened as Luke pulled a flip knife from his pocket and slid it into the window frame. The lights were off, leaving the only their reflection in the glass. With a deep sigh, Jack thanked, that in the very least, his dad had most likely gone to bed.

    The sound of a latch snapping had Luke turning around with a wide, grin on his face. Jack stared back looking completely unamused.

    Luke twirled the knife between his fingers. It earned him a light slap on the back of his head.

    "Don't get too cocky. This isn't a very admiral skill set to have." Jack scolded in a playful tone.

    "Maybe so, but where would we be, if I couldn't do all this?" Luke asked rhetorically, and laughed as his partner in crime rolled his eyes.

    Jack pushed past the blond and pulled the window open. The two boys climbed through into the darkened lounge.

    "Wait here, thief. I'll go up and grab my things. Then we can leave." Jack instructed, while Luke nodded, blankly looking around the room.

    He left the older boy with a small smirk on his lips, glancing over his shoulder one last time to see the Luke distractedly tapping on the glass fish tank.

    Creeping up the shadowed stairs, Jack tugged his duffle bag off the banister. He continued, reaching the landing and tip-toeing down the corridor to his room.

    Butterflies swarmed his stomach. _Where would they go? Where would they stay?_ A nervousness erupted in his chest, travelling along his arms, causing his fingers to shake. Jack steadied himself, leaning against the nearest wall. Clutching the material over his heart, he tried futilely to slow his raging breaths.

    Because. . . Because _. . . Luke had kissed him_.

    Yanking the wardrobe doors open, Jack stepped back and skimmed over the clothes inside. He lifted his fingertips lightly to his lips, still tasting what had only been a moment. He wasn't sure what he wanted. Since that day at the beach, he had trusted Luke like a brother. He didn't- wasn’t sure he could give more. He didn't know there could be more.

    Removing a few pairs of boxers, some black and blue trousers, a couple of t-shirts and hoodies. He then stuffed his haul into the bag. Next Jack grabbed his wallet, his flickered through the notes to estimate a rough total - two hundred and eighty dollars. That was plenty to get them as far as possible from this town.

    Jack pulled off his sneakers. Placing them in his bag, before slipping in a pair of black army style boots. Much better for walking long distances in cold weather. He searched for his second pair of dark brown ones for Luke.

    In truth, there wasn't much else he wanted to take. Jack vacantly looked over his dark room, eyes snapping to small wooden chest on the windowsill.

    Sighing, he reached over to open the box. Revealing a silver chained necklace, with a charm symbol of the Roman Goddess Venus, sitting in the middle. The only gift he had ever received from an absent mother.

    Jack carefully looped the necklace around his wrist and tied it with some small amount of reverence. There were moments he could almost remember her face. A memory laced with the sound of the sea and the sweet smell of flowers. Yet, little more than seconds passed with the cool metal against his skin, allowed his uncertain heart to settle. Pulling his duffle bag over his shoulder, Jack reached for the brown boots and headed back down to Luke.

    As Jack entered an empty lounge, panic snaked around his lungs searching for his throat. "Luke. . ." He half-whined, half- pleaded. "Where'd you go?"

    "I'm in the Kitchen." Luke called back. The reply was accompanied by a loud _BANG_ and a few muttered curse words. Jack sniggered imaging the older boy walking into an open cabinet door.

    "Quiet, my Dad's still asleep." He hushed.

    "I've got some things for us to eat," Luke explained, "but you might want to take as much as you can as well."

    The blond walked back in with an assortment of bagged snacks and canned drinks in his arms. "Here, you can carry these," he said, emptying half into Jack's open duffle bag.

    "Thanks, these are for you." The raven-haired boy smiled, holding up the boots. "We're almost the same size, so they should fit."

    "Great man, I owe you." Luke grinned as he took them from Jack and sat down to put them on.

    "So. . ." Jack begun, sitting opposite his friend. "Any place in particular where'd you like to go?" Excitement entwined his voice.

    Luke buckled up the boots and beamed brightly. "I've always wanted to go to San Francisco."

    "Really?" Jack whispered bewilderedly. "I was born there, it's where my parents met."

    "All the more reason." Luke winked. But just as he stood up, the whaling of sirens sounded outside.

    "Crap," Jack cursed. "One of the neighbours must have saw us and called the police."

    "But this is _your_ house."

    "So what?" He hissed. "When they walk in here and see our bags. Don't you think that won't be slightly suspicious?"

    "Good point." Luke agreed, brushing his hand through his hair.

    There was a brief pause while the two made eye contact. An unspoken thought between them. Both boys made a dash for the window. A banging sound came from the front door.

    "Open up, this is the police!"

    "Geronimo," Luke breathed as they touched down on the earth outside the window ledge.

    "Be quiet," Jack whispered, waving his hand for them both to get low.

    Crouching down, the pair watched from the side of the house as two officers broke down the front door and walked in.

    "Fuck, now's our chance," Jack encouraged. The two runner-ways scrambled to their feet and took off.

    Jack laughed hysterically but chocked the moment Luke grabbed his hand. A deep scarlet decorated his young, well-defined features. He almost stumbled over in surprise causing the blond to snicker. Jack watched with a faraway gaze as the older boy practically dragged him forward when he fell behind.

    "We can't get caught now." Luke said, eyes alight with reassurance.

    "How. . .  How are. . . you so. . . fast?" Jack panted.

    "Always have been." Luke smiled back as the two disappeared into the night. Unsuspecting of just how much their choice would change their lives forever.

**xXx**


	6. The Ghost

**Chapter 6 - The Ghost**

Nico was _ninety-five percent_ done with today. Week. Month. _Whatever_. Monsters of both the Greek and Roman kind had been patrolling San Francisco like sharks with the taste of blood. With every hour that passed they seemed to be circling closer and closer to Camp Jupiter's boarders.

    Not great. Especially with more demigods turning up all over the country and a prophecy still lingering over their heads. One that made as much sense as it did four years ago. Nico sighed. The rumours shared amongst forest nymphs and satyrs sounded as if Camp Half-Blood was not fairing any better.

    Something had the monsters relied up and agitated. As if they knew something the Gods did not.

    They were eagerly searching out any and all demigods in their local vicinity and further. The son of Hades had taken down so many, he worried the fighting may dull his sword's blade. Yet, and much to Nico’s growing suspicion, it seemed they were hunting in groups, when one attacked, three or four were not far behind.

     And that was a _very_ dangerous prospect.

    Their planned, _almost_ strategic, encounters were fast becoming Nico's greatest concern. _Because_ , it was co-ordinated. Monsters don't work together. They don't hunt in packs like this, never before had he seen a Cyclops and Empousa fight side by side. Well, not until last week anyway. Their behaviour only meant one thing.

    Someone, something was intentionally searching for the Camps, and using the monsters to do so.

**xXx**


	7. Be it Greeks or Romans

**Chapter 7 – Be it Greeks or Romans**

**_Two Days Later_ **

**San Francisco**

Tired, worn out, spent, and utterly dead on their feet. The two boys were limping, falling, stumbling, dragging themselves along. San Francisco's bitter winter breeze cut deep into their exposed flesh, making their movements slow and sluggish.

    Strangers flashed them odd looks, but on the whole, they were completely ignored. Some things never change. At last Luke heaved Jack into a narrow side alley and the younger boy let himself drop bonelessly to the ground. His breaths escaped his chest as strangled, wheezy creatures.

    The world tilted dangerously as Jack struggled against himself to stand back up. Yet, his attempts remained futile. Desperately, he looked up to see Luke leaning over, resting his hands on his knees and breathing just as heavily.

    " _Wait . . here_. . ." Luke rasped, pushing himself upright as he attempts to stand straight again. "And hide." He commanded.

    Jack nodded sleepily, movements suddenly halting and eyes widening in fear realising Luke intended to leave him.

    "No." He pleaded, meekly grabbed at the sleeve of Luke's jacket.

    The older boy brushed off his weak hold. "I'll be right back, _I promise_."

    Looking out down the busy street from left to right, Luke stole a heart-breaking glance back at Jack. His best friend was barely holding himself upright but he would be safe here. Slipping away, Luke searched behind for their stalker. He checked carefully, to make sure with all certainty that the man had not seen them disappear into the alley, only for him to return to the street alone.

_That evening they had made it to the outskirts of the city, waited up till three o'clock in the morning for the night bus. Luke remembered just sitting in peace on the sidewalk._

_Freezing, Jack had lent against him for support as shivers racked his body. He had been cold and exhausted, barely managing to keep his eyes open and fighting the need to sleep. Luke had reassured the younger boy there was no reason stay awake, that he was fine to keep watch while they waited. But Jack had stubbornly refused to leave him alone._

_It meant neither of the them had gotten any real rest in the last two days of travelling. Hopping from ride to ride, and sleeping with one eye open._

_However, their lives never could be that simple. God wouldn't let them just escape. Within the first ten minutes of boarding the second night bus, already having Jack curled up on the window seat and snuggled into his side, Luke had noticed some stranger with his hood up. At first, he had ignored the guy. Yet as the journey progressed, the stranger seemed more and more agitated. Or perhaps the word was eager._

_He kept watching them in the rear-view mirrors and half-reflection in the windows._

_The guy followed them off and on every bus in-between Jackson to the busy streets of San Francisco._

    Luke sighed wearily.

    A couple of hours wasted aimlessly turning every corner, running every traffic light in order to lose the hooded weirdo, and they finally succeeded. But just as one chase ended, another began.

    Suddenly they were being followed by someone different. A man with the foulest of stenches and clothes with one too many stains to be deemed expectable to wear in public. Their second stalker had been more persistent than the first. _Relentless_ even _._

    Maybe he should have sought help. But neither him nor Jack could risk tangling with the authorities. They were already runaways. He sarcastically played out scenarios in his head where anyone, but Raiden, had noticed their absence. Each seemed more stupid and less likely than the next.

    Luke ran his fingers through his spiked blond hair in dread.

    His plan, _kinda_ , maybe, actually ended with them arriving at San Francisco. At the time he only wanted to get as far away from Jackson as realistically possible and the ocean had just temporarily stopped him from going further.

    If it was not for the guy chasing them across the city, Luke would have tried to find a decent place to stay. There were plenty of charities who helped out street kids. Then he could get Jack somewhere safe and warm. Yet, one last thorn in his side remained.

    Circling the fifteen-year-old like a hungry predictor, the man pushed him further and further away from Jack with each street.

_'Damn you.'_ Luke thought, catching a glimpse of the guy's reflection in a shop window. _'Damn you to hell.'_

    The never-ending maze of San Francisco gave the illusion he could hide in the crowds. Luke’s face twisted with frustration as the guy pulled down his hood.

_The blond froze in shock._ _'What the fuck?!'_

    It was the druggie from two days ago. The same creep who chased him down the street to his ex-home. _I want demigods, or something?_ How was he even here? Luke knew he’d have to lead the freak away from Jack, the guy seemed to have some sixth sense to their presence.

    Pulling up the collar of his dark overcoat, Luke turned on his heels and looked directly into the eyes of their stalker. The man's eyes flickered to the blond boy and bulged. A slimy, unnaturally long tongue licked his chapped lips causing Luke to stumble in surprise.

_'What the actual fuck? This man must be some kind of monster because there's no. . . no actual way. . .'_

    Fear overpowered Luke's mind and paralysed his body. He was going to die. Each breath fell short, intensifying the ache in his chest. A nauseous dizziness swarmed his stomach drawing bile up into his throat. His senses spiked.

    Suddenly he was all too aware that no one else in the street had noticed. People were walking past the man, no – _monster_ , without batting an eyelid. Cars drove on oblivious of his peril. As if. . . As if they _couldn't_ see. Luke's was barely able to inhale. His lungs had almost completely given up. He was going mad _and_ he was going to die.

    No, no he needed to move - _now_. He had to get back to Jack. The muscles in legs spasmed causing his boots to scuff the pavement but his resolve faltered. There was no one, _no one_ in this world who would help them. Jack and him, they only had each other.

    Something clamped tightly around his shaking wrist.

    Luke flinched, looking down on impulse. _He'd been trembling?_ He hadn't even realised. The hand pulled his gaze up to eye level and Luke instantly tracked every and all movement, forcing him to look directly into a worried hazel eyes. Luke forgot to breath.

    It was the guy who had been following them on the buses. Yet, closer up he looked no more than Luke's age.

    "What the Hades, man? That's a Cyclops. Move now!" He ordered.

    Luke frowned. "Who are you?"

    The guy shook his head frantically. "Doesn't matter. Just run!" He yelled, pulling the blond forward.

    They took off in a sprint, led by the hooded boy as the man - monster - _Cyclops_ followed in close pursuit.

**xXx**

A whimper of exhaustion escaped through his dry lips, a final hopeless cry for help.

    Jack shivered as the wind tunnelled down the narrow grimy alley and rainwater laced down worn brick walls. The cold entwined around his body, forging its way to his bones. One last time he searched the faces of passers-by for Luke. Nothing. Only uncaring strangers.

    Forcing his tired eyes shut, Jack only found more darkness. Time drifted. As he fell into a doze, the sounds of ambulance sirens rushing past abruptly awakened the thirteen-year-old.

    Blinded by electric blue and harsh red, his visions greyed and burnt into his brain. Lights sliced their path through the dark alley colouring the thinning rain. His damp clothed clung uncomfortable to his skin. Holding his arm up to shield his sensitive eyes, Jack noticed a dreadful smell. Something akin to the intestines of a fish on the verge of spoiling.

    He stared aimlessly at the neglect-caked floor, hoping Luke would come back soon. Still not quite believing his best friend had left him here.

    Pulling his legs to his chest, Jack allowed his head to drop onto his knees. He focused on the sound of car engines and near-silent rain.

_THUD. . . THUD. . . THUD. . ._

    Curiously, Jack lifted his head as he heard the sound of heavy boots dragged along concrete.

    "Luke. . . ?" He weakly called out. _But there's no reply._

_**'Get up!'** _

    A panicked female voice resonated in his mind, bouncing between the walls of his skull. With a new found strength, Jack immediately hauled himself to his feet. He can almost sense what was coming, a _monster_.

_**'Run.'** _

    The beautifully sweet voice commanded and Jack doesn’t even think. He just moved.

    Quickening his pace, Jack tried not to linger on the footsteps trailed after him. Two different sets. There are two strangers following him. He needed to escape. Liquid panic pulsed in his veins and surged round his body. Pure terror fused with realisation as tears leaked from his eyes.

    _Luke would never be able to find him now._

    Another street, another turn. Unknown faces and flashing lights. His pitiful breaths left small clouds of vapour in the air. As the world turned deadly quiet, he stumbled hazily forward. The little drive he had dwindled with the waves of exhaustion.

    Falling to his knees, Jack gripped his painful chest. Hearing his heart as it kicked against his ribcage, he wondered if it were desperate enough to escape in fear of dying in this body. The sound was enough to ground him into the here and now. And in the here and now, there was no sounds, not the white noise of passers-by or the flap of scuttling pigeons.

    Just an eerie fog settling over the buildings behind him.

    Jack glanced back and almost had a heart attack. His pursuers were tall, _really_ _tall_ , and had a pair of eyes between them. Gapping, he let his mouth hang open in shock. Their piercing gazes locked on to his exhausted form.

    Shaking himself from his stupor, Jack started to run again. Another street, another turn. Lost. He was completely and unquestionable lost. A sign passed his peripheral vision as he ran.

_**'Caldecott Tunnel Up Ahead'** _

_Perfect. Maybe he could hide in there?_

    Stopping to look around, each breath racked his body. Strange, there had been people on bridge and now no one was around. He saw a small service tunnel inside. But it's too late. A hand grabbed his shoulder and gripped the material tight.

    "Such a _lovely,_ sweet smell. I'm surprised no one picked you up sooner." Taunted a cruel voice.

    Jack was roughly spun round by the collar of his hoodie. He stared directly into one abnormally large eye.

    "I'm gonna enjoy ripping ya apart, demigod." Promised the monster.

    Jack's whole body trembled. "Please. . . _Don't_ -" He begged.

_What the hell was going on?_ Two days ago, he'd been ready to take on the world with Luke. Everything he was afraid of, the things he knew, the things he didn't, and even the things he couldn't control. They had been left behind in Jackson.

    Now he was staring at a monster, staring at death. Like it was normal for your life to be taken away so easily. He wanted to see Luke one more time. Ask what that kiss had meant. Why it felt _right_ , _wrong_ , _good, bad, perfect, strange_ -all at once?

    His attacker harshly slapped him across the face. "Don't ya _dare_ try to use that charm tongue on me, punk."

    And before Jack could even blink, he was thrown twenty feet across the road. His head collided with the side curve with a _CRACK_. He tried to stand, only to stumble back down and land on his side. A warm stickiness tickled down his forehead.

    Jack shook his head, feeling heavy, like he had just been stuffed full of cotton-wool. He cannot remember what he had been doing. He swivelled and pivoted on the floor. Something's wrong. Something's _really_ wrong. In one last attempt he managed to hull himself up, only to slump awkwardly against a curving wall in the tunnel.

    With vision bleeding, Jack could only surrender to the numbness as he knelt over onto his stomach. His mouth became too agitated to swallow oxygen. He writhed around blindly for what could have been forever. Head gradually growing more painful, thumping in rhythm with his heart. Each pulse spun his vision further into a unrecognisable haze.

    Tired, Jack finally gave up and laid there staring at the sky -no, tunnel ceiling. When suddenly, the ground begun to shake. At first Jack did not quite register what was going on. . . An _earthquake_ _?_ _Perhaps_.

The anguished yell from his attackers drained out into white noise. Then silence. The shaking stops and the cracks in the ground he hadn’t even noticed begun to re-seal themselves.

    Footsteps pound on the concrete, drumming into his ears. The blurry image of brown eyes and pale skin skated across his vision, before everything fell completely out of focus. A salty tanginess flooded his mouth. It was deeply unpleasant.

    Jack tried to breath, but the liquid stole the way. He was coughing, spluttering, _chocking_ with little awareness of his situation.

_Luke_.

    He needed Luke. Why wasn't he here? Jack could not remember.

    The bright distortion of colours mixed in front of his eyes. It twirled like paint in water before an overpowering black took hold. It blocked out the world, pushing him under. Sounds of rain seemed distant. The growing cold and wetness against his skin was all too uncomfortable. The feeling almost dragged Jack deeper into the abyss, when a sudden change in height momentarily surprised him from his stupor.

    Dark smoke wrapped itself around his limp body. The person holding him in their arms tightened his grip. He felt safe. Jack hoped it was Luke.

**xXx**

In all honestly, wandering around the entrance to Camp Jupiter in broad daylight may not have been the smartest idea. The shadows may hide him well and the heavy mist settling in the air alerted the immortal son of Hades that something big was coming this way.

    So, when some brat went flying past, he was, in part, shocked. The boy landed heavily on the roadside, his head slamming with great force into the concrete. Nico cringed at the sound and could not help but think he'd found it. Two Cyclops, this close to Camp Jupiter's entrance. _Did they have a death wish?_

    Nico glanced back to the younger boy and sympathetically watched as he painstakingly tried to stand, _failed_ , then rested against the tunnel wall. He tried to right himself again before finally he fell onto his back where he remained unmoving. But there was nothing Nico could do for him yet.

    "I'll give to you a fair warning." The son of Hades practically growled at the Cyclopes.

    The two monsters spun round, only now noticing his presence. _‘Gods they could be stupid,’_ Nico sighed deeply.

    One smirked wickedly. "Two demigods for the price of one. It's our lucky day."

    Nico rolled his eyes and smirked. "Turn around and walk away or answer to my sister."

    "Don't see anyon' here but ya boy, ya must think us stupid." He snarled.

_'Oh, you have no idea.'_ Thought Nico.

     A playful smile tugged on the son of Hades’ lips.

    "I take it's a no then?" Holding his hand out, the Ghost King let his powers run wild.

    The ground shook with the rage of damned souls, opening up to his father's Kingdom below. The monster never stood a chance. He watched satisfied as their faces fell comically and they futilely attempted to scramble away as cracks appeared in the Earth.

    Nico raised his hand and waved goodbye. "I'm gonna let Bianca deal with you, tell her I said hi." His voice remained casual as if he was simply requesting a small favour.

    Yet, his face expressed his relish at their horrified expressions.

    Their anguished screams faded into distance and disappeared completely as the fissures closed. The smirk on his lips quickly fell away and Nico turned his attention to the semi-conscious boy across the street. He had taken quite a beating. Rushing over, Nico knelt down beside the wounded boy. Sure, he was no son of Apollo, but the deep gash at the top of the boy's head made him seriously concerned.

    Snapping his fingers in front of the boy's half-lidded eyes, but in receiving no response, Nico grew only more concerned. _Definitely concussed_. There was an eerily familiarity about the boy’s fair features.

    Something stirred deep in Nico's heart. A name, one he had long tried to forget, came too close to being remembered. The son of Hades clenched his fists. The prophecy, the rise in monster sightings and attacks, the tension between the Camps - everything weighed down on his shoulders. Crushing him like the sky.

    The blood on the boy's lips did not go unnoticed either as Nico gathered him in his arms. The son of Hades called forth his trusted shadows and pictured the Camp's infirmary in his head. Cyclops' don't just hunt anyone, they hunt demigods.

Nico sighed. Yet another child who would suffer because of an absent Godly parent. The tunnel vanished from his sight and instantly he stood face to face with the Apollo campers.

**xXx**

 


	8. Lost and Found

**Chapter 8 – Lost and Found**

    "I think-“

    Luke gulped for breath like it was the last drops of monsoon rain in a desert. He watched his rescuer do the same.

    “ _I think we've lost him_."

    The words were strangled in the boy’s attempt to speak.

    Luke nodded in agreement. He slowly moved to sit down on a park bench, wincing at the ache in his muscles.

    Leaning over slightly, with his arms on his knees, Luke closed his eyes and listened to the wind. The boy shuffled along and the bench creaked with his added weight as he dropped down beside him. Their laboured breaths became steadier with every inhale. After a few moments, Luke opened his eyes and tilted his head back to watch the sky.

    The boy straightened his posture to face Luke.

    "Listen, we're got to keep moving, otherwise he'll find us again."

    He stood and offered his hand to pull the blond to his feet.

    Luke shook his head. "Start explaining. I'm not going any further until you tell me who you are."

    The stranger shifted awkwardly on his feet before sighing. "I'm a _satyr_."

    "A what?"

    " _A Satyr_. Like a guardian. Half-man, half-goat. I was sent to rescue you." He explained continuing to fidget nervously.

    Luke blinked and backed away. "Well, it was nice meeting you. Have a good life."

    The boy stepped forward, holding up his hands. "No, no, no wait- really I am! That monster, he was chasing _you!_ You're a demigod."

    "Excuse me?" Luke scoffed. This guy was crazy and standing here discussing crazy was wasting his time.

    "Half-god, half-mortal. I'm amazed you manage to survive this long on your own!"

    Luke frowned. He wasn't alone- he'd been with-

    "Jack! I've got to find to my friend. I left him behind. He's got black hair, green eyes, and about this height.” Luke rushed, holding his hand just above his shoulder. “Do you remember the alley I went into?"

    Confusion washed over the other boy's face. "Alley? . . . No, sorry mate. I swear I only saw you in the street back there. So, I- Wait! You can't go back." He said grabbing Luke's arm as the taller boy turned to leave.

    "And you'll stop me?" The blond challenged.

    "No, please, it's dangerous. I'll get someone- one brethren to find him." The satyr begged.

    "Get lost!" Luke yelled, pulling away from his grip. "I have to go back, I promised. I can't leave him, not on his own."

    The boys grasped at straws. "Your friend- Jack?"

    Luke nodded at the question.

    "-Is only mortal! If you go back, that monster will hunt both of you. The Cyclops will tear him limb from limb without mercy. He's safer away from you."

    Luke’s face twisted in anger. "You're mad!" He accused.

    "Then you're just as mad as me, because you saw through the mist, saw what it really looks like! When everyone else just walked past."

    "I-" Luke tried to argue, but the brown-haired boy cut him off.

     "-You'll get your friend _killed_. Is that what you want?!” He yelled desperately. “You need to trust me. _Please_. I'll send someone for him. But you have to go to Camp Half-Blood."

    "What. . . What’s Camp Half-Blood?"

    Luke faltered as his heart sped up. Why did that all sound so familiar?

    "It’s a haven for demigods. The boarders are enchanted against monsters like those." The satyr smiled tentatively. “You’ll love it.”

    "There's more- no, wait that's not important at the moment. If I go with you, can Jack stay at this Camp as well?" Luke asked.

    The Satyr eyed the blond for a second. "Yes." He said looking away and not quite meeting Luke's gaze. Giving the blond, the sneaking suspicion, that he was lying. So, Luke let his instincts rise like a snake.

    "I don't believe you." Luke snarled, ready to walk.

    "Wait, wait, _please_. I promise I'll send people to search for your friend. If you leave me now, you’ll be _killed_." He pleaded.

    Luke looked the brown-haired boy up and down, then relented. He couldn't deny what he had seen, couldn't lie and tell himself this was all some bad dream. Reluctantly, he nodded.

    The boy smiled and flipped open a dated cell-phone.

    "Hey, Reyna. Yeah, it's me. Do ya think you could do me a small favour?"

    A sigh sounded on the other side on the line, but a grin lit the satyr's face.

    "Thanks, I owe you one. Is Nico at Camp? . . . He is? Perfect. Cause I've just found- . . .   . . .You too? No way, man. . _. Uh-huh_. . .  Okay. . . Exactly. . . Because I would but- wait- yeah- . . . _that's the problem_ , I can't. . . I can't take him to Jupiter _he's_ _Greek_ , I can smell it."

    Luke raised an eyebrow. He did not realise he smelt. So, yeah, maybe he hadn't showered in a couple of days, but still, _could someone actually smell Greek?_

    "I know it's a pain, Reyna. But please, pretty please? With the arguments between Camps at the moment, I don't mean to make it worse. . . Would Nico be able to shadow-travel him to Half-Blood?" The satyr continued to beg.

    Luke waited expectedly, not enjoying being an outsider on this seemingly important conversation. The satyr caught his gaze fleetingly and smiled before continuing.

    "That's what I thought. . . I would- ...yeah- but I'm gonna stay behind and look for this guy’s friend. I was following them for a while, keeping tags. . . But for some reason I couldn't figure out if he smelt Greek or Roman. . .

    And, yeah. . . I kinda maybe I lost them for a while. . .  Please, please, please don't tell Chiron, he'd get so mad. It's my first mission. I didn't want to screw up like this." The boy paused as a flood of emotion crossed his face. He cringed a few times at the raised voice on the other side of the line.

    "Yeah. I know- I'm sorry. . .  . . . _Really?_ You won't tell? Thanks, Reyna. . . Yeah . . . _Uh huh_ , exactly they got split up while being chased by a Cyclops. . .

    So, you'll send Nico? Great! We're in the Golden Gate Park, just South of the second entrance. Thanks again."

    Ending the call, the satyr slipped the phone back in his pocket.

    "Mind filling me in?" Luke huffed sarcastically.

    "Oh, yeah, right! Sorry." The boy apologised, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm kinda new to this, you see. As a satyr, it's my job to find demigods and take them to either Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter."

    Luke scowled at his words. He really couldn't understand why that seemed just as familiar, but his lips moved without him thinking. "Roman and Greek?"

    "Exactly! You catch on quickly." The Satyr said smiling. "But we'll get both you and your friend there, I promise."

    Another shiver racked Luke's spine and the piercing feeling, like a paper-cut in his brain, told him that was another lie. "How can I trust you?"

    "You're either the son of a Greek God or Goddess." He continued ignoring Luke's question. "Sometimes, more often than not, okay a lot really." He debated with himself. "They come down to Earth, fall in love, and have children with mortals- people."

    "You're kidding me." Luke sneered, an uneasy smile plastering his face to hide his fear.

    "But they can't stay. Zeus has this law-"

    "-As in Zeus, King of the Gods?" He interrupted again.

    "Yup, they all exist. And they all have children. Well, except for Hera and Hecate. And also Artemis didn't till now, but that's a long story. Mordred's a bit of a loner but-"

    "-Okay, okay, that's enough." Luke waved his hands to stop the satyr going off topic. "I'm kinda of following. But who's Nico? Why is he meeting us?"

    "Oh well, the Greek Camp's quite far away." The boy answered sheepishly.

    "How far?" Luke raised a questioning eyebrow.

    "Like Long Island, New York far."

    "You're joking?" Luke laughed. "How are Jack and I suppose to get there?"

    The boy grinned nervously. "You see, and don't take this _badly_. Nico's a great guy, thou a tad bit too introverted if you ask me, but he's been through a lot. He's just also maybe. . .  the son of Hades."

    "Hades!? Isn't he evil?" Luke panicked, trying to recall his rather limited knowledge of Greek mythology.

    "No, no, no. Hades is just. . . eccentric. But he's an okay God, he can be a lot better than the rest. It's Zeus you really want to be careful of, mate. But yeah, Nico's one of nicest people I know. Plus, he's one of our strongest demigods since-" The boy froze and Luke crossed his arms fully excepted an explanation. "-Anyway, he can shadow travel you there in seconds. You won't even realise you moved."

    "Right, you know how far-fetched this all sounds? I mean Gods, monsters, demigod Camps?" Luke shook his head, a part of him still hoping this was some kind of horrid joke.

    Above, the wind cut through the trees dragging dead and dying leaves along for the ride.

    "I know it seems that way, but you have to believe me." He implored.

    "Alright, I will when I see it. But I'll trust you and this Nico for now, if only in return for finding Jack."

    "Deal." Smiled the Satyr brightly, holding out his hand warmly. After a moment's hesitation, Luke returned the gesture in a firm handshake.

    "Talking about me behind my back again, Celyn?" Came a cool voice from behind causing the pair jump in surprise and spin round.

    The Satyr let out a nervous laugh before blushing faintly. "Hey, Nico!"

    "This is the demigod?" Said the other dark-haired boy, titling his head in Luke's direction.

    "Yeah. This is, _errrr_ , sorry what was your name?" Asked the satyr guiltily.

    Luke finished eyeing Nico and turned back to Celyn, as he was apparently called. "I'm Luke, Luke Myers."

    "I'm-"

    "Celyn, I know." Luke finished confidently.

    The Satyr looked shocked, attempting to figure out when how exactly Luke knew. Nico raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "He knows cause I just called your name out, moron."

    Celyn’s blush deepened as he stuttered. "S-So I heard you j-j-just picked up a Roman demigod outside Jupiter?"

    "Yeah." Nico nodded. "The kid was attacked and put through the wringer a couple times. A few serious injuries, but nothing the Apollo Campers can't handle. He'll recover."

    "Got a name?" The Satyr asked curiously.

    "No, he's been unconscious since then, but I'm told he just needs to rest."

    "Poor thing." Celyn nodded solemnly.

    "Anyway," the son of Hades breathed. "It's good to meet you. I'm Nico." He held out his arm.

    "Luke." Said the blond shaking the older boy's hand. The Ghost King froze, eyes widen in shock.

    "How old are you?" He asked suspiciously.

    "Fifteen. Is there a problem?" Luke frowned and tentatively stepped back, not liking the strange look plastering the dark-haired boy's features.

    "No, no.” Nico brushed off. “It's just you look like someone I- never mind, it doesn't matter."

    "Oh, okay?" Luke said, narrowing his eyes.

    "Anyhow, let's get going. I need to get back to Camp, talk to Hazel and check on that kid." The son of Hades tilted his head respectfully at the satyr.

    "I guess I'll be seeing you soon." Celyn smiled warmly towards Nico and Luke.

    "Ten years would be too soon." Nico teased.

    Before Nico could move, Luke reached out and grabbed the Satyr's arm.

    "Find my friend," he implored. "Find Jack. He's alone and scared in a strange city. And that's my fault, but if that monster was following me, I won't put Jack in harm's way. I care about him more than my own life." The Satyr nodded sympathetically and Luke continued. "When you find him, tell him the world’s greatest thief sent you. He'll trust you then."

    "I'll get Lupa on the case,” Nico spoke up. “Her wolves can track down anyone. Do you have anything that belongs to him?"

    "This." Luke said pulling out a pair of gloves from his jacket pocket. "Jack gave them to me earlier, when he didn't need them."

    Nico took them gently and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Just breath. Most people forget the first time. This may feel a little odd."

    Luke half-inhaled, before cutting off his breath in shock, despite the warning.

    Shadows gripped onto his arms, legs - ensnaring him in darkness. Luke yelped in young fear at the smirk plastering Nico's features. This was all too much. Twenty minutes ago, he was normal, well, what he considered normal and now- now monsters, Gods, powers exist. Luke gaped at the other boy and tried to pull away. Nico let go of the grip on his shoulder causing the blond to fall backwards onto a grass bank.

    A warmer breeze ruffed through his Luke's hair and a weird sense of nostalgia filled his senses.

    "We're here." The son of Hades said tonelessly. "I'll go tell Chiron, the Camp's activities leader, he'll have someone show you around."

    Luke nodded blankly. This was still too much to process. Because up to this moment he had wanted to believe that this was just some practically joke. He numbly rose to his feet and surveyed the buzz of activity down below.

    Teenagers ran around with swords at their sides, and Luke had a nagging suspicion that they weren't fake. Their helmets donned either red or blue - two sides, he guessed. A smile was brought to his lips, watching them battle it out. A strange wave of déjà vu sparked until his skin and Luke shivered. He felt like he had played this game before, perhaps with Jack? The idea caused the blond to frown because he'd never done such a thing before. He didn't even know what this game was and neither Jack nor him had been to any summer camps. They preferred wasting their holidays at swimming pools.

    A yell sounded ahead causing Luke to break from his thoughts. He watched captivated as a lone blue-helmeted figure broke free from the skirmish and run at full pelt, before realising she carried a small piece of red cloth.

    Cheers erupted as she continued forward. With the skill of a panther, she skidded low. Narrowly missing a triage of arrows sent her way. She recovered quickly, but not before poking her tongue out. The gesture made Luke smile fondly.

    "You're not out of the woods yet, Wise girl." Called a dark-haired girl with electric eyes and Luke's heart _ached_.

    She had foregone the helmet in favour of a red handkerchief wrapped tightly around her arm. He knew her, he felt like he had known her his whole life and that notion scared him. Luke stepped back to regain his composure. He noticed how the son of Hades arched his eyebrow at the blond's behaviour.

    "Trust me, it's even more intense when your part of the game. Now, wait here." He ordered.

    Luke’s eyes wandered over the Camp back to the black-haired girl as she chased the other across the field. A few others in red joined the pursuit. By the time he looked to Nico again, the boy was long gone.

    The smile fell from his lips. Jack would love this. Luke knew he would not be sleeping tonight, or the next, until his brother in everything but blood was found. He still hadn't explained what that kiss meant. That moment where something went right.

    The whole Camp seemed to explode in applause, pulling Luke’s attention. He eyes honed in as the girl pulled off her blue-fluffed helmet, shook out her blonde curls and let them fall just below her shoulders.

    Luke's world stopped turning.

    Her sky-grey eyes flickered across the field and stopped when she noticed him standing alone near the forest boundary. She froze and blinked owlishly at him. But their moment was over in a second, a boy with mousy-hair and olive skin rushed over to lift her up in a hug. She wrapped her arms around him firmly, running her fingers through his hair and kissed him roughly. Luke's heart plummeted.

    He watched as the black-haired girl approached the couple, swinging her wooden bow over her back and sneered at the boy.

**. . .**

    "Sisters before misters, Annabeth, tell your boyfriend he's second best to me."

    Annabeth broke away and blushed adorably.

    "Thals, my heart will always belong to you." She said jokingly and moved to give the other girl a hug. "Elliot knows he doesn't come close. Don't you, sweetie?"

    The boy laughed nervously. "Please don't drag me into this, darling, I wouldn't even try to compete with Thalia. I don't have a death wish." He smiled, and waited for them to break apart before slinging one arm around the girl’s neck.

    An air of disgust washed over the huntress' face. "Betray her and I'll carve out your heart, brave boy."

    The boy snorted. " _Oh_ , pine cone, such a flirt."

    "Careful, Elliot, you're only safe cause Annie likes you so much." Thalia threatened. "Otherwise, I'd have taught you your place a long time ago. And you-" She pointed to the sniggering blond, "-only won because Mordred was on your team. Next time, he fights with us."

    "What's that, Miss Thalia?" A voice sounded from behind.

    The huntress jumped and spun round. "Hades, Mordred. You're sneaker than Nico on a good day."

    The taller boy stepped next to the daughter of Zeus and bowed his head respectfully. His charcoal silvered hair framed his sharp features perfectly, while his bright eyes stole other colours from the light.

    "I'll take that as a compliment." He teased, before his features straighten out and he gestured forward. "Hey, Chiron's heading this way and Nico's with him, none of you in trouble, right?"

    Thalia sighed a little. "Why can't you two just get along and be friends? Nico's really nice, once you get to know him."

    "Which is another way of saying he's not, but hey, you'll have to get used to it."

    "Mordred!" She hissed.

    "Okay, okay. I'll give it a try, but after four years, I think that ship has sailed." Mordred replied bluntly, slowing growing quieter as the Centaur and son of Hades approached. Thalia elbowed him in the chest, before continuing like nothing had happened.

    "Annabeth, Mordred, congratulations on your team's victory." Chiron smiled warmly.

    Almost instantly, the son of Artemis' lips thinned as he entered a tense staring competition with the Ghost King. All promises to the daughter of Zeus forgotten.

    Annabeth rolled her eyes and gave her thanks to the coach for them both.

    "Now," Chiron began. "Would I be able to borrow the both of you for a quick favour? Nico informs me we have a new demigod at Camp. Would you show him around for me?" He pointed to Luke standing a good few metres away. "I have a meeting with Lord Poseidon and I fear I've kept him waiting long enough."

    "It'd be our pleasure." The daughter of Athena informed him politely, then turned to Mordred. "Come on, moonshine, duty calls."

    " _Do not_ ," he snarled playfully, "call me that."

    Thalia tried and failed to bite back her laughter. "I think- _haha-_ we have a winner. That's gonna be your name from now on, I'm not, _haha_ , oh my Gods I can’t _breathe_ , I’m not calling you anything else." She promised wickedly.

    Mordred scowled at the smirk creeping its way onto the son of Hades' face. "I think it suits you beautifully, moonshine." He mocked.

    "Thanks a lot, Annie, look what you've started." The son of Artemis’ eyes flickered to the light smirk Elliot wore as well.

    "Calm down, _Mor_." Annabeth giggled as she unweaved herself from the son of Ares' hold to take Mordred's wrist. "You know Thals is only kidding."

    He relaxed a little, allowing the blonde to guide him in the direction where the newest Camper was standing. But just as they reached the nervous looking teenager, the daughter of Zeus cupped her hands around her mouth and called out. "No, I'm not!"

    Mordred spun around and would have stalked after her retreating form, if Annabeth had not grabbed his other arm as well.

    "Leave it," she warned. "We're got a job to do. You promised the Gods you'd help out." Keeping her voice low in warning.

    Sullenly, he nodded and closed the distance between himself and the other boy, noticing the bags under his eyes and the weary expression. "Rough day?" He guessed.

The blond shook his head. "Mate, you have no idea. I'm Luke, Luke Myers." He held out his hand uncertainly and smiled when the silver-eyed boy took it confidently.

    "I'm Mordred, son of Artemis and this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena." He turned around to see her face frozen in shock. "Why so quiet, Wise girl, cat got your tongue?" He joked.

    An awkward silence fell between the three, and Luke shuffled his weight from leg to leg.

    ". . .Lu-Luke. . .?" She whispered.

    "Yeah?" He replied, sharing a confused look with Mordred. "Do I know you?"

    The girl, Annabeth, sucked in a shaky breath, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. She shook her head in furious denial and sprinted away. Leaving the two boys a little more than startled.

    Luke stepped forward to follow her, but when Mordred held up his hand, he faltered.

    "Don't worry about it, whatever's upset her it's not your fault. Just let her boyfriend deal with it." He said and then smiled to reveal sharp canines. "I'll just have to show you around the _superior_ Camp on my own."

**xXx**


	9. Camp Jupiter

**Chapter 9 - Camp Jupiter**

Harsh light cut across Jack's eyelids. It burnt something fierce causing the thirteen-year-old to groan and roll on his side in retaliation. Snuggling into the sheets, he tried to ignore the pounding assault in his head by twisting further into the warmth.

    Jack slowly opened his eyes, knitting his brow together in confusion. The feeling that he was not _quite_ in the same place as before, crawled up his throat in a bitter sourness. Shooting up out of the mess of clean white covers and soft bed, Jack did his best to fight off a wave of dizziness, only to fail miserably.

    He pinched the bridge of his nose, tilted his head back and suffered in silence. The morning light dimmed, leaving Jack to inspect his surroundings. Everything was clean and tidy. Spotless for lack of better term. Jack frowned in puzzlement at the empty beds tucked with army-style precision - Was. . . was this an _infirmary?_ There was also a persistent sterile smell that tickled his nose.

‘ _Yep_ ,’ Jack hummed to himself. ‘ _Definitely an infirmary_. _But where?_ ’

    The pounding his head refused to relent and Jack curiously lifted a hand to his forehead. His fingers brushed only briefly against what may have been stitches before the sound of footsteps had him jerking back and ready to defend himself in seconds. His last encounter with strangers ended _badly_.

    Holding his fists up high, and with as much dignity as Jack could muster while wearing what seemed to be very thin cotton pyjamas, he braced himself for an attack. The sight of heavy gothic-black boots had him looking up into amused hazelnut eyes.

    "Where am I?" Jack demanded, unable to mask the fear in his voice.

    The older boy held up his hands non-threateningly. "This is Camp Jupiter, but if you could just wait a second, I'll go get someone to check you over. Those Cyclopes really did a number on your sorry ass, you probably need to rest still." He tried to explain.

    Jack glared doubtingly at the stranger. With a small amount of curiosity, he stared at the boy’s skull and cross bones t-shirt and black jacket with a fluffy hood until his inquisitiveness turned back to fear. Jack’s eyes soon noticed the sword at the boy’s waist and he swallowed thickly.

_‘Cyclopes? What the hell was he on?’_ He did _not_ have time for this, he needed to find Luke. So, when the taller boy decided it was okay to step closer, Jack panicked.

    "No, I- I can't stay here. I need to leave!" He yelled and moved to dodge the dark-haired boy’s advance.

    "Wait," He pleaded, grabbing the Jack's wrist. "You need to stay in bed, or at least just sit down." His expression steeled with the disappearing patience he had for _whiny brats_.

    "Let go of me," Jack yelled and elbowed the stranger in the chest causing him to keel-over, completely winded. He twisted from the older boy's grip, running past the empty beds and out the door.

    "Hey, kid! Stop!" Nico yelled, watching the kid disappear from sight. He had to catch the idiot before he hurt himself again.

    Following the boy of the Camp's infirmary, the son of Hades raised his hand to summon his skeleton friends. A scared yelp sounded in the air as the sight of corpses digging themselves out of the soil, had the boy reeling backwards and stumbling to the ground in horror.

    Nico smirked. He seemed scared out of his wits. Served the brat right for attacking him. Yet, as the boy turned around to face him, Nico could only see anger colouring his eyes and it sent a shiver down the son of Hades' spine.

    "Don't you dare try and stop me. I have to find Luke!" Jack screamed in rage.

    Nico faltered. The same name as the young demigod he chauffeured to Camp Half-Blood. Coincidence, _maybe?_ No, too convenient. He was about to ask when-

    "And just what are you doing?!" Screeched a female voice from across the way and Nico growled in annoyance. "Di Angelo, you better have a damn fine reason why you're traumatising little children."

    The son of Hades stared dumbfounded at this kid that was twelve, thirteen perhaps? who he had let get the better of him. Screw it, he had the moral high ground here. _He_ was the mature adult.

    "He started it." _Nailed it._

    Hazel rolled her eyes in response to her brother’s antics. "Well then, I'm finishing it! He's just a child, Nico. Smaller and, believe or not, less powerful and experienced than you!"

    The daughter of Pluto shook her head as she helped the wide, sea-green eyed boy to his feet.

    A light breeze picked up to ruffle through Nico’s hair and he blamed it entirely for the shudder that fell over him, certainty not the feeling that crept into his gut as the boy’s eyes made contact with his own. The son of Hades could recognise that colour anywhere.

    The boy's face flickered with confusion, before he gave the trademark, careless smirk. And Nico is now seventy-five percent sure this is a child of Poseidon, or Neptune, or whatever they call the sea God at the Camp Jupiter. There is just a second where he _kinda_ hoped. It would make a hell of a lot of sense. With the prophecy, with the way this boy looked, because by Gods, Nico started to realise how much this boy looked like a _young_ , _miniature_ **_Percy Jackson_**.

    The boy quickly shuffled behind Hazel.

_'Smart move,'_ thought Nico, hurriedly distracting from the of thought of prophecies and heartbreak. _'Otherwise the ground just might have, accidentally, opened wide enough for the little punk to fall in.'_

    Hazel huffed, playfully crossing her arms. "Do you really want to spend your eternity with only me to talk to, Nico? Percy's gone, stop moping. You never even told him you cared. So, what if he keeps avoiding you in Elysium? I would too. He spent half his life believing you hated him. It's unfair, I know, but it doesn't give you a free pass to terrorise anyone who looks at you the wrong way."

    The Ghost King scowled, red creeping on the edges of his cheeks.

    "I didn't hate him!" He yelled back.

    Why wouldn’t everyone just drop the subject when he was around? It was in the past. Done, over, didn't mean it doesn't hurt any less. But Hazel would not give up.

    "But that's the impression he got!” Hazel retorted sharply. “I can't even blame the poor boy for his obliviousness, this one's on you, Nico! You should have told him!"

    "Whatever." Nico grumbled, crossing his arms to mirror his little sister. He looked anywhere but her direction.

    Hazel's eyes softened, sighing lightly at his irritated, twitching form. "Come on, Nico, if you act like this, you'll never make any friends."

    "I have friends."

    "New friends." She insisted.

    "I'm burying that one like a corpse."

    The daughter of Pluto sighed again, turning around and taking the confused boy's hand. "Don't let my mean brother scare you, he's really a push over who sings Frozen in the shower."

    "Hazel!" The emo boy whined and the pretty girl who saved him giggled.

    Jack nodded slowly, not quite sure what he had just witnessed, but took the protection she offered.

    "I'm Hazel, if you hadn't figured it out already, and this is my older brother, Nico." She explained with a sweet smile.

    Jack glared at the son of Hades, before smiling at death's daughter. "Jack Ravenna." He introduced.

    "An Italian name?" She asked curiously.

    "Yeah,” Jack nodded. “My dad's a quarter Italian."

    "Figures." Hazell beamed. "No wonder you two can't get along."

    "What?" Jack frowned.

    Hazel laughed and gestured to her brother. “That moron is half Italian."

    From a moment Jack let the information sink in before his brow twisted in confusion. "Then what about you?"

    The daughter of Pluto looked unsure by what he meant, then yet another bright smile dawned on her lips. " _Oh_ , when I said brother, I meant half-brother." She snickered airily. "Same father, different mother."

    Jack dipped his head in understanding and lent over to her with a cheeky smirk. "No wonder. You're too pretty to be fully related to him."

    Nico sent daggers at the boy with the glare burning in his eyes. _And he'd tried to do this kid a favour as well._

    "This Camp Jupiter," Hazel begun to explain warmly. "This may come as a bit of a shock, so just prepare yourself. The Campers here are all offspring from the Roman Gods and Goddesses. You are too, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to cross the bridge."

    At the uncertainty on Jack's features, she quickly gave more details.

    "When Nico found you, you had been attacked. And quite frankly, you're lucky to be alive. He saved you and brought you to our infirmary. If you were completely mortal, the Camp's barrier wouldn't of let the pair of you through and the river would've of stopped Nico from shadow travelling any further." She took a quick breath. "Which means, _congratulations_ you're a demigod. We're just not sure who your parent is yet. But don't worry, now that you're awake you'll be claimed soon enough." Hazel reassured and waited for a response.

    Jack stood stone-still as the girl, Hazel, comfortingly rubbed his knuckles. He studied her face for any sign that this was some kind of joke. Upon finding none, it brought but one word to his lips.

    "Cool."

    "Very." She smiled fondly.

    A soft look passed over Jack’s young features, but it fell when suddenly reality hit him like a slap in the face.

    "Wait. My friend Luke, I came with him to San Francisco." Jack hastened his words. "But he tried to lead the man chasing us away. We split up, I- I have to go find him."

    Hazel frowned and a sadness spiked in her eyes. "I'm sorry but-"

    "-Wait." Nico interrupted, a clear _'I'm done with this'_ expression on his face. "This Luke, by any chance is he blond, blue eyes, tall, possible fifteen years old? Code name, thief boy."

    "How did you know?" Jack looked bewildered.

    " _Bugger_."

    "What happened Nico?" Hazel asked, raising an eyebrow.

    "I maybe, kinda shadow travelled him to Camp Half-Blood. The guy was a Greek, Sis."

   Hope lit Jack's features. "Where's that? Could you take me to him?"

    The daughter of Pluto sighed. "I'm _so so_ sorry, Jack. But it's too dangerous for demigods to leave the Camp's borders for now. We've had an influx of monsters gravitating towards the city and it's just not safe outside anymore. Please understand I can ask Lupa to send a message to him or Nico can if he's feeling nicer than usual. But I'm afraid if he's Greek, he won't be allowed into Camp Jupiter. Reyna won't allow it."

    Nico pressed his lips together thinly. For all the ways the boy was getting to him, he still felt sorry for how this had turned out. "It's okay, kid. This little squabble between the Camps is practically over nothing. Just a few Campers blowing hot air." He promised. Yet, his words tasted bittersweet.

    The Camps feud had slowly flourished into something a bit darker, more dangerous. It was like a spark had been set off between them and all anyone wanted to do was feed it with gasoline.

    "Don't worry once it's over, you'll be able to see your friend again." Hazel tried her best to sound at least a little comforting.

    "You promise Luke's safe." Jack almost whispered.

    The son of Hades nodded.

    "Thank you. If you do go back, can you give him this?" Jack reached to his necklace and unhooked the chain from his wrist. "Tell him, Geronimo and that. . . that I'm safe, _please_." He begged, offering the pendent to Nico.

    The Ghost King sighed and without even glancing at the trinket, just stuffed it into his pocket. "I'll go after dinner, but I'm not a bloody pigeon! First Celyn, then Reyna and now you. I'm not here to run between Camps _like some messenger boy_ , get one of the Mercury kids to do it." He sneered.

    With that Nico stormed off to find Jason, beating the son of Zeus in a few rounds of mythomagic sounded quite appealing at the moment. He also had to tell Celyn to call off his search for that bloody kid. What was his name? _Oh, yeah_ , Jack.

**xXx**


	10. Camp Half-Blood

**Chapter 10 – Camp Half-Blood**

Nico stalked between dark shadows of the Half-Blood cabins. The dinning pavilion was lit up against the night sky, fires casting enchanting shapes in all directions. He hid to avoid their snitching glow and watched as the last remaining demigods filtered inside.

    Their laughs and voices echoed over the lake, while its waters reflected the pavilion's light. Nico hummed at the pleasant scene, but something felt wrong. The sky above was restless, but not in Zeus' doing, there are no clouds, no storms. The stars seemed to be screaming in warning, sending shivers down the son of Hades' spine. He closed his eyes, attempting to listen to their cries through the wind. But only silence greeted him.

    Sighing to himself, Nico stepped forward in search of Luke. He slid, almost unnoticed, through the front entrance and moved around the outside tables to the one crowded with Hermes' children among a few others.

    The son of Hades risked a glance towards the huntresses and his eyes locked with electric blue. Thalia's lips tugged marginally at the sides, offering her cousin a small smile. So, Nico dipped his head gently in acknowledgment but otherwise kept his eyes downcast, avoiding any more social interaction.

    Absently, he noticed Mordred had not seen it fit to join the huntresses, as if the son of Artemis ever would. Nico smirked. That boy truly _hated_ his mother. Maybe now the Lady of the Moon finally understood what it felt like on the receiving end of such dark feelings. The Fates had a cruel sense of humour, but Nico couldn’t argue that the Goddess hadn't brought this on herself. Had she truly believed rejecting of her son would not end with him rejecting her?

    The Ghost King stopped at the end of the God of Thieves' table, shifting his weight from leg to leg as fourteen faces turned to look at him.

    "Hey, _death_ boy." Ava greeted flirtatiously, a warm smile gracing her face. Immediately, the two of her many brothers sitting either side of her burst out in laughter.

    "You're barking up the wrong tree there, little sis." Giggled Kale as he attempted to ruffle Ava's auburn hair, only to be squatted away by her lightning fast reflexes. "What can we do for you, Di Angelo?"

    The son of Hades dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out Jack's necklace. "I'm here for Luke." He stated steadily.

    Kale raised an eyebrow questionably, but missed his chance to ask why because the blond boy at the other side of table stood, looking worriedly at Nico.

    "Did you find Jack?"

    The son of Hades nodded in confirmation.

    "Is he okay? He's not hurt, is he? Did you bring him with you?" Luke asked all at once, slightly leaning left to look behind Nico, only to be sorely disappointed. "Where is he?"

    Nico swallowed, ready to face the unavoidable. "Listen, _he's fine_. Well, he is now, but anyway the kid got chased half way round San Francisco by two Cyclopes and directly into my path. Do you remember the boy I talked about to Celyn? You know the satyr?"

    Luke frowned. "Wait, you've known that long and you didn't tell me?"

    The son of Hades struggled to answer. Eight games of mythomagic and he quickly lost track of time. Not that he was about to admit that in front of the entire Greek camp. Everyone had stopped to watch the son of Hades hold an actually conversation with the unclaimed demigod.

    "He just woke up, okay?! Well, kind of but doesn't matter, point is he's at-" - _'Here it comes_.' Nico thought to himself- "Camp Jupiter."

    Shock filled the pavilion. The Roman camp was an unspoken subject since the argument over territories.

    "I'm sorry, it's a place you cannot go." Nico decreed and his heart softened at the fear on Luke's face.

    "What, why? Who says?!" He yelled.

    "Calm down. It's not my fault, although I guess I could ask permission for the two of you to iris message or something, and failing that I take letters between the camps. But that's it, that's all I'm offering." The son of Hades proposed.

    "That doesn't solve the problem. I want to see him." Luke bit heatedly.

    Nico narrowed his eyes at the blond’s rudeness. _"And what else do you expect me to do?"_ He snarled.

    "Take me to him."

    "I _can't_."

    "Why not?"

    "Listen, I feel like we're going in circles."

    "Luke, mate." Reece intervened, standing up from Ava's side. "We're not on the best of terms with Camp Jupiter." He moved over to put a hand on the boy's shoulder in support. "It's not Nico's fault, but it is what it is. They Romans are ones being _unreasonable_ and _stuck-up_ and _demanding_ we hand over certain artefacts and rights to our lands."

    "So instead it's somehow my fault?" Luke growled.

    "No, but. . ." The son of Hermes struggled to answer.

    "Can we continue this outside?" Nico sighed, not bothering to look behind to see if the blond was following

    As he stepped into the night air and onto the wooden porch, the son of Hades turned to face the three boys. Luke, Kale, and Reece. Nico remained unfazed. He knew the two sons of Hermes were only here to keep Luke in check.

    "Thanks." Nico whispered, finally handing over the necklace to Luke. "Jack gave me this, to give to you."

    "He's really okay?" Luke sighed, inspecting the charm.

    The son of Hades nodded, then noticed the sign carved out of wood. "Oh. . . _Oh_."

    "What?"

    "I think I know who his godly parent is." Nico shook his head and mumbled under his breath. "The last thing I need is another child of Venus trying to orchestrate my love life."

    Luke scowled, looking up from the pendent in his palm. "Pardon?"

    "Nothing, nothing." Smirked the son of Hades. "Just ignore me. Reece and Kale would be better explaining this mess to you." Nico turned to leave, but spun back one-eighty on his feet. "Wait, Jack asked me to tell you-"

 _The_ Ghost King sighed heavily because no matter how he said this, it felt stupid.

    “-Geronimo."

    Thou the son of Hades felt a little less silly, seeing the way Luke's face lit up. ". . . Thank you. . . Nico. I appreciate everything you're doing for us."

    "Do. . . Do you love him?" Nico asked after a moment's pause, too curious to hold his tongue.

    Luke paled and looked down at the floor. "I do- I thought I did- I still _do_. . . like a brother. I messed up and I haven't had a chance to explain myself."

    "Look, dude. Calm down. I wasn't trying to put you on the spot. I was only looking for a yes or no." Nico _almost_ sniggered.

    Luke smiled wearily, a light blush on his cheeks. "Then I guess no, not in the way you’re thinking."

    Nico eyed the blond. "I'll see you later." He said evenly, parting ways.

    "Bye, death boy." Kale waved at the retreating form of the son of Hades.

    "Take care." Reece called out, but he was not certain Nico even heard with the roar of laughter from inside the pavilion. He looked over to Luke, who seemed lost staring hazy-eyed at the necklace Nico had given him. "Hey, mate. You okay?"

The blond broke his concentration and glanced at the mousy-haired boy. " _Huh?_ _Oh_ , yeah. Shall we go back inside?"

**xXx**

Nico watched from the darkness as the three boys return to the pavilion. He turned, retreating to his own cabin for the night. The unsettling feeling in the air had put him off dinner.

    Passing the Athena cabin, Nico stumbled to a halt. Gentle sobs, half-muffed by the spirted shouts of Campers by the lake, rose up as he had gotten closer. He looked at the building with a scowl, it’s not like he's welcome in the Goddess of Wisdom's abode, or that anyone inside would want his comfort.

    Continuing away and along the ill-trodden dirt path, Nico found himself at the Hades cabin's door. He jumped through the shadows to land straight onto his double-sized bed. He soon let sleep take him, praying silently to Hypnos that it would be peaceful.

**xXx**

**England**

The factory stood, and using that word very loosely, at the harbour's edge. Abandon and derelict, having seen many days since the workers walked out its iron gates for good.

    Mordred crept along the water front, stepping carefully to avoid the soft streams of moonlight raining down. Reaching, the side of the building, he looked up to see a half-hung window.

    The sky rattled with lightning and Mordred jumped into a defensive position. Knees bent and hands reaching behind for the bow strapped to his back. He sighed, relaxing minutely as the wind was the only presence that came to greet him and begun to climb.

    The nightmare shook him to the core. That island, that place was something so deeply engraved in his memory, he would never forget. It was also something he'll never forgive.

    Mordred slid inside, narrowly missing the shards of broken glass still attached to the window frame. With the ease of a predator, he paced across the metal grids overlooking the factory floor. Unknown to many are the powers passed onto children of Artemis. It was a secret he had kept close to his chest. In the darkness, his pupils widened, taking in his surroundings as if it were daylight. Spotting two lone figures down below, he used his bow to shoot a line to the ceiling and rode it down to ground below.

    "Son of the moon." One greeted as he walked forward. "Your eagerness never ceases to amaze me. Do you truly hate the Greek Gods that much?"

    The boy stepped into a bow. "I couldn't care less about the Gods, those parasites bound me to serve Camp Half-Blood in penitence for my life.” He snarled. “My freedom has been stripped from me, to pay for the sin of being born. You know I owe them no loyalty, no respect. Every day I am paying for my mother's mistake, and yet Zeus lets her off without punishment. _Where is my justice?_ "

    The man smiled. "And what will be your justice?"

    "To stand before Olympus and watch. It. Fall.” Mordred whispered, voice soft and husked. “I will walk over their bodies to burn my mother's throne to ashes. I will take from her what Zeus should of the day they learnt of my existence."

    "And you will." The darkened figure assured.

    Mordred looked up into yellow eyes. "You still have a promise to keep."

    "The conditions have changed. A little over a day ago, a Cyclops came to me with some interesting information."

    "A Cyclops? Serious? Those stupid beasts have nothing useful to offer." He snorted.

    "Patience." The man scolded as if addressing a child. "He was chasing a demigod who smelt both of sweet and salt. Course the stupid brut lost the boy and tried his luck going after a son of Hermes instead."

    "Let me guess, the monster lost track of the second demigod too?" The fifteen-year-old guessed, thoughts drifting to Luke.

    The man nodded.

    " _Hades_." Cursed Mordred. "Is it even worth using Cyclopes in our raids? Their capture rate is so poor, we are scarcely finding enough demigods to build an army at this rate."

    "That's not the point." He brushed off. "The spell that binds you, I will break if you bring me the youngest child of Aphrodite, or should I say Venus? Anyway, he resides at Camp Jupiter. At the very least you do that?"

    "It's not impossible." The son of Artemis sighed, ignoring the taunt. "But it won't be easy."

    "You have time, young one. The pieces are not in place yet, earn his trust and persuade him to our cause. His mind is naive and impressionable, convince him with your silver tongue. I've heard rumours your words can be more powerful than charmspeak. A skill, Lady Artemis has as well and kept very quiet about."

    Mordred pushed himself to his feet. "Why do you value this boy so much? I mean, I could understand if he was a child of the big three, but _Aphrodite?_ They are not strong, not useful. I don't see your reasoning, sir."

    "That _boy_ ,” the man hissed, “is worth more than you realise, and he is more dangerous than even Kronos."

    "I'll take your word for it." Mordred smiled, stepping backwards as moonlight cuts down to the factory floor.

    "Your mother, she searches for you." The man mused. "You best return to the Camp, Mordred. Take this," he said handing over a black ring. "If you need to talk, bury it underground and call my name."

    The son of Artemis nodded and turned away. "Until next time, Adonis."

**xXx**


	11. Nightmares of A King

**Chapter 11 – Nightmares of A King**

_Nico runs at full pelt towards Gaia's soldiers. His black armour now feels heavy with his exhaustion and tight from fear. The battlefield has become an all-out theatre of war_

_Swords clash with the fury of raging storms as demigods fight with blood, sweat, and tears on their faces. Every one desperate to keep their parents in power. Nico dives forward, plunging his Stygian blade through his opponent's chest. His hand drenches with red, but in the next moment the Ghost King pushes the soldier's corpse to the ground with his boot._

_The kill gives him the chance to continue forward to where Percy had disappeared in pursuit of Gaia. As he runs, the shadows become his allies, fighting off the foolish soldiers that try to attack him. Nico passes over marble floors scorched with fires and painted with blood. Some of columns supporting the building remain, holding up a weight that birthed cracks in their structure. The roof fared little better, but Nico couldn't care less if the building was about to collapse, he had to find the son of Poseidon. He skids to a stop in front of the arch leading to Gaia's throne room and screams._

_Percy lays unmoving on the floor, his blood caking the familiar orange t-shirt he wears. Nico moves, he doesn't think and Gaia turns holding her sword high to meet the son of Hades in combat. Titanium clashes with iron. Again and again and again. Nico doesn't risk a glance at Percy's lifeless body, doesn't want to believe what he sees._

_The son of Hade's eyes drip with hate for the primordial goddess in front of him as he swings his swords over and over. He freezes shocked as a silver blade erupts from her chest, narrowly missing him. Nico watches as she turns to dust and the sword which delivered the final blow clutters to the ground._

_In front of Nico, Percy half stands, half curls in on himself._

_Blood oozes from his stomach and falls onto white marble. He blinks but doesn't open his eyes, before crashing forward. Nico moves quicker, catching Percy before he hits the floor and pulling the son of Poseidon to lay into his arms. More red coats Nico, but between shaky breaths, he can hardly bring himself to care. He tugs the older boy closer to his chest and cries out his name. Feeling faint breathes on his neck, the son of Hades looks to those eyes that clash somewhere between green and blue and smiles so falsely his soul hurts._

_"You did it, Percy. You killed her. It's over. Everyone can go home. Now." He speaks in broken sentences, watching as hazy eyes blink sluggish to settle on his face. "You've got to get up, Percy. And back to camp. To see Annabeth and-"_

_Slowly, agonising, Percy holds up his hand and presses his fingertips to Nico's lips._

_"Don't want. . . To see Wise. . . Girl." He slurs, more blood pooling in his mouth and spilling out over the corners. "Wanted. . .To see you." He beams weakly. "I'm, I'm sorry. . . But it's. . .  . . .okay. . . I'm gonna see. . .  Bianca. . . And tell her. . ." He coughs and splutters. ". . .  . . .I'm sorry for failing. . . her. . ." The son of Poseidon chokes on another smile as his eyes slip half-shut._

_Nico cries, unable to hold back his tears and shakes Percy's prone form. "No, no you don't, you idiot. I don't need your apologises, B-Bianca doesn't want them either. You can't give up! Not yet, I need you!" He confesses. It's too late._

_For all his trying, all his begging, Nico howls in pain as a pop sounds in his ears. He screams, and cries, and battles all the demons inside his head that are winning. He's acutely aware of footsteps, of how he's bent over Percy's dead body on his hands and knees._

_Gentle arms wrap round his torso, pulling him away and sweet nothings fill his ears. He sees blond hair and grief-stricken blue eyes._

_"Jason. . . " Nico whispers brokenly. "I. . . I. . ."_

_The arms around him don't let go as words fail him. The son of Hades swivels in Jason's hold and cries into the roman's shoulder. He hears Annabeth's cries and Reyna's shaky breathes. The three of them must be the first to arrive, they were too late to say goodbye. Nico screams himself unconscious, but doesn't forget the tears that fall from Jason's face onto him._

    The son of Hades woke up in a prison of blankets, he twisted and turned but was unable to escape. In panic, shadows wrapped round his body and pulled him into the safety of darkness. He heard a terrified shriek and jerked away as he searched for the source. It was none other than Hazel in _her_ bed.

    His eyes must have given away his plight, because his little sister wasted no time falling to the floor and wrapping her arms round his neck.

    "It's okay, Nico. It's okay, it's just a dream. It's gonna be fine, I'm here now." She cooed, running her fingers through his dark hair. "Whatever it was, it's over now."

    Slowly, Nico reciprocated the hug. Pulling her closer and ignoring how her hair itched his cheek as he tried to calm down. They sat perfectly still for a minute with only Hazel's soft voice humming a tune he did not recognise. But soon enough, Nico felt ready to let go. Reluctantly, the daughter of Pluto followed his lead, then cupped his hands in her own.

    "What happened, Nico?" She asked softly, scared herself of what shaken her brother so.

    It was only when Jason barged through the closed bedroom door, sword in hand, and ready to defend Hazel after hearing her yell, that Nico begun to cry again.

    Because Percy died. That’s what happened. And no one can fix it.

**xXx**


	12. Flags and Fish

**Chapter 12 - Flags and Fish**

Jack woke to the sound of screaming, followed shortly by uncontrollable laughter.

    The barracks of the third cohort was alive with the devastation caused by the first prank of the day. All courtesy of the Mercury campers. Streamers hung over the bunk beds and caught messily in hair. Jack turned over and pulled the covers over his head. Yesterday had been an endless line-up of faces and names he didn't stand a chance at remembering. A few even leaving him with headaches like thorns in his mind and then, to make it worse, Luke wasn't here by his side.

    Hazel had been nothing but patient, helping him learn his way around the Camp, and correcting him when he forgot names and mispronounced words.

     Apparently tomorrow a group called _‘the huntresses’_ were arriving and Jack had been warned by many of the male campers to stay well away. He had spent the other half of yesterday feeling uncomfortable as a tall blond with electric blue eyes kept staring at him. Jack learnt later that evening the boy's name was Jason, a son of Jupiter and Hazel's cousin.

    Pushing himself up and over the soft bed covers, Jack let out a yawn. He ran a hand through his raven-kissed hair as Harry- Jason- Michael? son of Mars, sat on the end of his bed.

    "Newbie, you up for a game of capture the flag after breakfast?" He smiled brightly.

    "I guess?" Jack half-answered, half-asked.

    " _Sweet_ , you can be on the black team." He said enthusiastically, tossing Jack a black-tinted helmet. "Meet outside Jupiter's cabin at half nine."

    Jack nodded absently and watched as Michael, _definitely Michael_ , slanted over to another camper and tipped his mattress sideways with him still on it. More shouting, laughing and Jack smiled at the scene. Nico had approached him late last night, and now knowing that Luke was okay, flooded him with relief.

    He got dressed slowly and made his way down to the dining hall with a few of the straggling Mercury campers. He stuck like glue to Matt's side, a tall brown-eyed boy his age with a knack for being in the right place at the right time. They made some small talk and joked the whole time. Jack even got a smile from Hazel across the hall when he arrived. He blushed and looked away as she giggled.

    Two new campers arrived that morning, both immediately claimed by their godly parents. One Bellona, the other Minerva. He waited patiently to be claimed as well, each minute that passed he felt a little more disheartened.

    Once his cohort made it out from breakfast. He was immediately confronted by Michael again. An eager grin plastered his face. Matt waved a 'see you later' as Jack was led away by the arm Michael had slung over his shoulders.

    "Okay, so your teammates are over there and Jason is your captain." He pointed to a group of taller campers all crowded in a circle around the blond-haired boy from yesterday that Jack couldn't help but compare to Luke.

    Nodding goodbye to Michael as the son of Mars disappeared in the direction of the blue team, Jack trudged over not too sure what exactly he had gotten himself into. As he approached, they turned to stare and Jack's cheeks flared red.

    "I'm- I'm meant to be on your team." He whispered so quietly he was surprised that any of them actually heard.

    Jason gave him an assessing look before smiling widely at the rest of the group. "Perfect, now we have even numbers. What's your name, kid?"

    "J-Jack." He stuttered still all too aware of the eyes on him.

    "Okay, Jack. Since I'm guessing this is your first time, we'll put you towards the back so you can watch and get a feel for the game. Got it?"

    Jack nodded eagerly. Anything to stop the other campers staring.

    "Good, now back to the plan." A cunningness laced the blond’s voice.

    It turned out they were going to play the game in the forest. The team was to split into three. One to guard, one to attack, and one to seek. He ended up on guard, far away from most of the action but stationed as a precaution just in case the other team tried to escape this way. The six others with him seemed nice enough, introducing themselves and talking him through the rules.

    Apparently, anything aside from death and serious injury goes.

    They drifted off into pairs and moved to their separate positions. Holly, his partner, dragged him through the forest until Jack was certain he wouldn’t be able to find the way back on his own. Her green eyes grew more alive, and brown curls flicked up with each step.

    Jack let his mind absently wander, he thought of how much Luke would enjoy this and stayed quiet for the majority of the game. That is, until a pair of demigods came running their way. Holly took down the first with a surprise attack and swing of her sword while Jack was left in a standoff with none other _than_ Nico.

    A teasing smirk crossed the brunet's lips, like he knew there was no way Jack could ever win. A black piece of material, that looks suspiciously like a flag, remained tightly clutched in the son of Hades' hand. The thirteen-year-old shuddered as a thought crossed his mind. Whenever he asked for something, he tended to almost always get it.

    Jack smiled cheekily. "Is there any chance you'll give me that flag?"

    For a moment the older boy seemed to struggle with himself and then strangely, Nico relaxed his posture. The son of Hades' eyes glossed over, accompanied with a content smile on his lips that caused Jack’s cheeks to blossom red.

    "Sure." He replied, then willingly offered the flag to the younger boy.

    Nervously, Jack took it from Nico. "You do realise we're in the opposite team, right?" He joked fearfully.

    Looking to Holly, and the older girl she had taken down, for support, Jack frowned at the sneaky smirk that had plastered its wat onto his partner's lips.

    "Run, Jack!" She encouraged.

    "Nico, what the hell are you doing?" The girl beneath her yelled as she struggled for freedom.

    Voices echoed close by and Jack, in a moment of panic, bolted. Flag in hand and heart beating a mile a minute. The forest grew dense causing every step to become a battle as he tried to continue forward.

    Jack stumbled as thorns caught on his trousers, ripping through the material and cutting his legs. The soft soil beneath his feet crumbled, sending him tumbling down, crashing over a small ledge and straight into a stream.

    Cold waters soaked him from the waist down, as Jack sat there slightly dazed. Tense breathes shadow the irritation he felt inside. Sighing, he looked at the scratches and grazes earned from his fall. The flag in his hand was now dripping with water as well, and Jack couldn't help but wonder if this was worth it. _It is a game after all_.

    Suddenly the stringing from his cuts subsided, and the dark-haired gazed again at his legs. Jack's eyes widened in shock. His skin had completely healed – no trace of his injuries from before. The young boy was on his feet in seconds, staggering out of the water that must be enchanted. . . because, _because_ there's no freaking way cuts just disappear on their own.

    Leaves crunched underfoot behind causing Jack to whirl round in surprise to face none other than Jason. Who, after a moment, had recognition sparking across his features and a smirk gracing his lips.

    "Jack, right?" He asked as he lowered his sword. "You didn't by chance see Nico and Renya run past? They got our flag but we haven't lost till they get it back to their base."

    A bubble of confidence rose up in Jack’s chest. "Do you mean this by any chance?" He asked coyly, holding up the object of conversation.

    "No fricking way, bro. How'd you get it back?"

    Jack smiled shyly. "I kinda like just asked for it."

    "And Nico just handed it to you? Just like that?"

    "Yeah, is this some kind of a joke?" Jack frowned, a little less assured than before.

    "Far from it, you must. . . Which means-"

    Jason was cut off as a bright light filled the air.

    Jack glazed up to see a familiar symbol in the air, the very same as the one on the necklace.

    "Of course, that makes sense, Nico's gonna be pissed when he realises what happened." The son of Jupiter laughed, clutching his sides.

    "What do you mean?"

    The bond was trying and failing to stop his laughter before he straightened back up and sighed. "Have you ever heard of the goddess Venus?"

    Jack gave the older boy a quizzically look. "Yes?"

    "Did you know her children have a certain way with words?"

    "I. . . I don't understand."

    "Okay, how do I explain this? . . .Right, so it's called _charmspeak_. You can kinda convince people to do things against their will."

    "Wait, isn't that just called lying?"

    Jason laughed again. "Not exactly, it's a type of hypnotism and can be a very powerful weapon. It can make people do anything on command."

    The colour drained from Jack's face. "That's- That's horrible, what if I can't control it?! I didn't know I was doing it before!" He panicked.

    "Wow, calm down.” The son of Jupiter held up his hands placating. “It's okay, your brothers and sisters will help you. They'll teach you everything so don't worry too much. Let's finish the game first."

    Jack was certain this would not end well. He kept his lips sealed shut as he handed the flag to Jason and nodded in silence to the blond's instructions. A small glimmer of hope flickered in his chest and Jack struggled to keep calm as the feeling grew into fear. He had been claimed. His mother was alive and he had siblings, something he had wished for since he was little, he might finally belong somewhere. _But what if they don't like him? What if he can't control his power?_ He didn't want to hurt anyone. He didn't want the ability to take away someone's will. That's. . . that's unbearable cruel.

    At some point Jack had drowned out Jason words, and tried his best to refocus on what the blond was saying.

    ". . .and that's when will take them, got it?"

    "Pardon?" The son of Venus hummed.

    "You're gonna use your charmspeak to get Renya to hand over their flag."

    Jack shook his head violently in protest, feeling tears prickle in the corners of his eyes.

    " _Hey, hey, hey_. Don't worry about it so much, your charmspeak is probably only strong enough to last a few minutes." Jason smiled. "Don't give it so much thought."

    Jack shook his head again.

    "Okay, okay. New plan," the son of Jupiter grinned. "Let's look for the others and regroup."

    As they walk, Jack made sure to keep one step the blond as he listened intently to their one-sided conversation. Jason didn't once mention his charmspeak again, but a frown begun to lace his handsome features as he realised he couldn't tease anything other than nods and shakes of the head out of Jack.

    "You're not gonna to hurt anyone, I promise." Jason said quietly, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezing lightly. "Bro, your gifts aren't something you should be afraid of. They're your greatest asset and in the heat of battle they could be the difference between winning or dying."

    Jack risked looking up to meet Jason's eyes and was momentarily taken back by all the warmth and support swirling in them. He smiled just before voices sounded ahead. Instantly Jason dropped his hold on Jack and schooled his features. Three players dressed with black shot through the trees and skidded to a stop.

    "Captain," the shorter boy began. "Nico and Renya made off with our flag."

    Jason let out a chuckle and patted Jack on the back. "I'll think you'll find we have a little dark horse amongst us." He held up the flag and three campers stared in awe, eyes lighting up with hope.

    "Mate, that's awesome!" One, a son of Sol as Hazel had introduced him, cheered.

    "How the hell did you get that off Nico?" The red-head girl cut over, her voice demeaning and spiteful.

    "Easy, Kat. Give the kid a chance, he's just saved us our asses."

    "Well, we haven't won just yet." She bit back.

    "Enough." Jason hissed. "Jack got the flag and now we have to get it back to base. I propose he holds onto it-"

    "-No that's absurd-"

    "-if you'd just let me finish. It will be the last thing they expect." Jason growled irately.

    A wicked grin crowned the son of Tellus' face. "That could work. It's risky, but it might just work."

    "I say too risky.” Kat sulked. “You said this kid got the getter of Nico? Well that son of a bitch will be out for blood."

    "Don't be like that, Nico's not that bad." Jason counted.

    "He's Greek, that's bad enough in my book." The son of Tellus quipped.

    "He’s also an ambassador of Pluto.” The son of Jupiter sighed. We're not having this conversation right now."

    "Jason, mate it's them who are being unreasonable. Those artefacts are Roman! They have no right to them."

    "Not now." He warned dangerously and the son of Sol quietened. "First things first, we need to get back unscathed. You up for this, kid?"

    Jack nodded eagerly, eyes bright. Although, he was still curious to hear why the sons of Tellus and Sol had such hate for the Greeks.

    "Gods, I swear you look so much like-" the son of Tellus begun before the girl, Kat, elbowed him in the chest. "Oww. What the hell?"

    "Know when to shut up." Her eyes glanced briefly to Jason, who had gone still and a little pale. Jack frowned but no one seemed keen to elaborate.

    "Is everyone ready?" The son of Jupiter asked a little detached and eyes distant.

    A chorus of yes' followed.

    "Good." He nodded. "CHARGE!"

    They sprinted for their lives.

    Each one flanked Jason all the while staying close to Jack as he clutched the flag to his chest. After about a good six minutes they made it to an empty clearing, their pole stood proudly just at the tree canopy on the far side. Jack bent with his hands on his knees, gasping for air. He really needed to exercise more regularly.

    "Where is everyone?" Kat questioned in surprise.

    "It's not like they'd stick around, there's no point guarding an empty flag-pole." The son of Sol shrugged.

    "It's too quiet thou, Louis and Ellie should be here just in case we-" Jason stopped abruptly and pulled out his sword. "It's a trap." He snarled.

    Clapping sounded from the side as Nico stepped out. Shadows curling and unfurling over his body. His hand moved in exaggerated, sarcastic motions with each clap. His deep-brown eyes narrowed at the sight of Jack and his deathly sharp features contorted in fury.

    Around the clearing nine other blue team players stepped out from the shadows, swords held evenly in their hands and faces donned with wilful smirks or grins.

    Beside the son of Venus, Kat sniggered. "Oh man, you are so in for it." She hissed with glee.

    Jack shuddered in fear. _This is supposed to be a game. . . This is supposed to be a game. . . Right?_ But the sight of the son of Hades stalking the edge of the clearing was terrifying.

    "Well done, superman. I'm almost impressed." Nico teased. "That your team has managed to drag this out for so long, but it's over now. It would've been over much quicker if your team members hadn't cheated." His eyes skimmed over Jack’s form as the scared boy gulped down a breath.

    "Now, now, Neeks. He's a child of Venus, using his abilities is his best chance against someone of your calibre, and-" the son of Jupiter continued coolly, "last time I checked all gifts inherited from our parents go. Otherwise you've been _shadow-travelling-cheating_ this whole time."

    "It's not that same!" He yelled back.

    "No," Jason agreed. "But it is fair."

    Nico's eyes glowed in anger. "He had no right to use that on me and if you think I'm just gonna let him walk away without even teaching him a lesson then you-"

    "-then fight him!" Kat called out from beside Jack. "Here and now. Don't hold a grudge Nico Di Angelo, last time you did that, it didn't end so well."

    The son of Hades swore at her, before his eyes landed back on Jack. "Fine." He snarled. "Get ready punk, I won't go easy on you."

    "Neeks, you need calm down. Look it's over. I know a lost battle when I see one. We surrender."

    "Shut up, Jason!"

    The campers behind the son of Hades shared concerned looks. One stepped forward, lowing his sword. "Nico, if you hurt him, there'll be hell to pay! Just think it through."

    "I said shut up!"

    Jason moved in front of Jack as did the son of Sol, drawing their weapons.

    "He's just like his dad." The son of Tellus whispered into the son of Venus' ear. "All bitter because the one he loves, doesn't love him back." His hazel eyes softened a little before he raised an eyebrow. "And well, he's also pretty pissed you used your charmspeak on him."

    Jack shot back in alarmed.

    "It's okay, bro. I know you didn't mean anything by it," he promised kindly. "But Nico gets in this state when anyone tries to charmspeak him. I think he just hates the feeling of being out of control."

    Cracks splintered through the ground, quicker than the demigods had a chance to jump out of the way. Jack fell to the side, separated from Jason and the others, he hurriedly clambered to his feet. The skeletons from before, rose up from the soil on Nico's command.

    The son of Jupiter slashed his way through three, but still struggled to reach Jack as the boy unsheathed his sword and shaky held it up in defence. Oddly, the shaking began to quell. The leather-bound handle fitted comfortably between his fingers and the weight felt strangely right. Taking up a defensive stance, Jack watched the son of Hades stalk towards him.

    "Nico stop!" Jason yelled. "He's just a kid, he hasn't taken any training yet. Against you he'll-" He was cut off as a skeleton took a strategic swing at his chest, effectively pushing the son of Jupiter further back.

    Jack dodged the son of Hades' first attack like it was second nature. He blocked Nico's next attack by swinging his sword upwards and catching the Ghost King off guard. The next moments were a blur. Surprisingly he kept up with Nico, and the blood beneath his skin whispered like it was all just muscle memory. Each step kept Jack balanced, every dodge, defence, attack kept the son of Hades struggling stressed to maintain his advantage. The son of Venus’ body moved before his brain had the chance to catch up.

    Sliding to the floor, Jack used his legs to sweep Nico straight onto his back. It only took a few seconds of the older boy's dazed confusion, and Jack had the chance to recover, placing the hilt of his sword at the Ghost King's neck.

    Panting heavily, Jack briefly caught Jason's warm eyes, before looking down only to see Nico dissolving into shadows.

**xXx**

Kat breathed a heavy sigh. "He fights just lik-"

    "-Yeah, I know." Jason answered, eyes never leaving the face off. "It's him."

    "You're sure?"

    "A hundred percent. Just don't say anything to anyone. Let's keep this on the low."

    Kat nodded. "But if Jackson's back. Doesn't that mean the prophecy kind of works now?"

    Jason’s grip tightened on the handle of his sword and whispered coolly. "Yeah, it wasn't referring to a new son of the Sea, it meant an old one."

    "Do you think he'll remember? The prophecy spoke of memories."

    The son of Jupiter shook his head. "No. It must mean something else. Souls that return to this world have to be reborn in the river."

    "Di Angelo's in for a bit of a shock."

    "I think everyone will be."

**xXx**

"AHHHHHHHH!"

    Jack ducked as the sword's blade seemingly materialised from thin air. And then-

    "That's enough, Nico Di Angelo!" A cold feminine voice brought everyone to a standstill.

    Fifteen demigods turned to greet the sight of a Goddess donned in black, her crimson hair flowed silkily over the bow and quiver strapped to her back. Jack watched as all except the son of Hades bowed their heads respectfully. The woman's piercing gaze swept over his body and Jack couldn't help but feel a little violated.

    "Mr. Grace, I wish to speak with Mr. Ravenna for a moment."

    Jason looked up with a frown plastering with soft features and Jack tensed. "Goddess Diana, I know of no one by that name."

    She sighed and turned her attention from the blond to the thirteen-year-old. "Will you walk with me, young one?"

    The son of Venus blushed and nodded shakily. The campers all shifted uncomfortably but said nothing all the same. He walked and actively avoided meeting Nico's assessing gaze. They continued through the forest until they reached a small stream.

    "This will do." She announced and stopped to face him. "Give me your hand."

    Tentatively, Jack offered out his arm. In one sharp movement, she pulled out a knife and slashed open his palm. Jack stumbled back with a cry. He held his hand to his chest as the wound pulsed and blood flowed freely down his sleeve.

    "Place your hand in the stream." She ordered.

    He did. Albeit, edging away from her and tracking all her form. The water coolly glossed over his skin and after a few seconds, seamlessly sealed the cut. Voices sparked up and Jack looked around confused. There's no one around but him, the trees, and the crazy Goddess. He looked down as something darted under the water's surface. Jack retracted his hands as if it had been burnt.

    Staring intently at what appeared to be three small fish, Jack watched as their bluish-black colours caught colours from the sunlight. It was to his growing panic and shock that he realised these little fish are addressing him, were _actually_ talking to him. Their soft, quiet voices overlapped in his ears.

_'Your highness.'_

_'Your highness.'_

_'Your highness.'_

_'You have returned to us.'_

_'The sea will be most relieved, there will be no more sadness.'_

_'Welcome back, you have been missed by so many.'_

_'We shall tell all. It is to be a celebration.'_

    They swam closer and Jack lent away with caution.

_'A warning.'_

_'A warning.'_

    As the fish diverted their attention to the red-head, who Jason had called Diana, Jack eyes quickly glanced over. She's watching him intently, like a bird of prey watches a mouse. Her pinning gaze caused Jack to shuffle awkwardly and return his attention back to the fish.

_'Your highness, do not trust the moon.'_

_'Dangerous.'_

_'Bad. Selfish.'_

_'For it casts long shadows.'_

_'Long, dark shadows, your highness.'_

_'And the flower left in that darkness has rotted.'_

_'Dying.'_

_'Wilting.'_

_'It grows in hatred for the moon.'_

_'Be careful.'_

_'For help. You need only call.'_

_'The sea will answer.'_

_'Farewell, your highness.'_

    Okay, so either he was crazy or these fish are. Jack blinked owlishly, watching them swim upstream and out of sight. _Because. . . What the hell?_ Talking fish, fish that talk, bloody actually real-life talking fish.

    "I should have known. Damn Moirai." The Goddess hissed under her breath. "You better start getting stronger kid. I will lead you back to Camp and you will tell no one of this."

   Jack nodded dazedly and he followed her in silence. She stopped abruptly just as cabins become visible between the trees. He walked past her with uncertainty warping his features.

    "I must return to my Huntresses, take care and train swiftly."

    She was hiding something in the silvery pools of her eyes as her gaze swept over Jack once more. Yet, with not another word, the Goddess turned and left the young boy with more questions racing through his mind than when he first arrived at Camp.

**xXx**


	13. The Wise

**Chapter 13 – The Wise**

**ITALY**

Athena had kept herself proclaimed vow. She watched over Aphrodite's youngest Roman son and although the Goddess of Love had conceived a couple of female offspring since, she was yet to have another boy.

    In truth, the Goddess of Wisdom was surprised to notice the distance Aphrodite had placed between herself and Jack, especially when she had spoken so fondly of him and been so quick to mock Artemis' choices. If Athena had not interfered when the young demigod had run into the Cyclopes in San Francisco, the boy would have died there and then.

   Would Aphrodite have even realised? Perhaps not. For someone who seemed so excited and stayed unusually long by her son's side by a God's, and in particular, her standards, Athena cannot help but wonder what went wrong? She sighed, lost in absent thoughts, after almost fourteen years her oath was nearly over. He had made it to Camp Jupiter, albeit with some help from the immortal son of Hades, and seemed to be settling into his new life.

    Gazing out across the vineyard, she drew in a few tense breaths. Allowing the warm afternoon air to fill her chest. It did very little to loosen the knot in her stomach. As with most mornings she had eagerly checked up on her Roman children and proudly found them winning in a strategic game they called 'capture the flag'. Staying invisible, she had opted to remain a silent witness to their success. That was until her little moment of peace was interrupted.

    Seeing Jack stumble off a ledge and into a stream may have caused her to laugh at the boy's clumsiness, but what happen next shook her to the core. The water tenderly washed over his minor cuts, healing them as if he a child of the sea and not love. She had been frightened then.

    There was no way Venus had conceived a son with Neptune, she would not dare stir up such a storm in Olympus. Plus hiding a godly heritage from Jupiter was near impossible. So, the Goddess of Wisdom's calculating mind was left with one option.

_Percy Jackson was no longer in Elysium._

    Despite what Hades had been promising and the Fates had been refusing to say. The prophecy was coming to light. Finally, after all these years, it was making sense. Athena could not help but curse the Moirai for their reckless. Souls were not meant to live twice, not without starting anew. It caused those still living to be unable to let go, to move on. No wonder all their children were still having a hard time accepting Jackson's death.

    The soul inside Jack hadn't been wiped clean at all, it had just been painted over. And for the briefest moment, she had witnessed some of the paint peel away. If his powers remained then so did his memories. Somewhere deep inside, they lay dormant, waiting to be woken up.

    Athena wondered why that boy never seemed to catch a break, always somehow managing to become one of her problems. Because now she had a choice. Reveal what she has learnt to the other Gods or let things play out a little longer.

    Whatever was coming their way, there was still time to prepare.

    Athena sighed and stood up. She slowly began to walk down the steps into the blissful sun. For now, she had to uncover more, do some more research before carelessly causing a panic where there was yet to be an emergency. The Moirai never do anything without reason and before she continued, she needed to know why they pulled Poseidon's son back from the land of the dead. Chances are if she were to tell her father, the God of the Skies would strike Jack- Perseus down and ask questions later.

    In that sense, telling Zeus would reckless, and Athena did not make reckless moves.

**xXx**


	14. War But Mostly Peace

**Chapter 14 – War but Mostly Peace**

Jack froze. Stepping into the dining hall, with fingers trembling and face already lit with a deep red, the son of Venus feared whatever might happen next.

    The Mercury kids were on their feet in seconds, clapping and cheering and wolf-whistling as he hurriedly made his way to one of the third cohort’s tables. Burying hid head in his hands, Jack waited for the commotion to quieten down. Then risking a glance to the Huntresses', Jack flinched at the deathly glares they sent his way. _Just great_.

    It had been nine hours since that game of capture the flag, eight hours since he had been claimed, and two hours since he had been consumed, _eaten_ by shadows and dumped straight into the girl's changing rooms, _just_ after training.

    If this was Nico's idea of revenge, Jack didn't think he would be able to stop himself retaliating. It had become personal.

    Jack slumped over the table, resting his forehead on his arms. His brothers and sisters, well mostly sisters, were much smaller in number than the children of the other Gods. He had his own room, courtesy of his mother. No longer crammed in a room meant for twelve but holding twenty, Jack felt, for the first time in a while, relieved. For one, he wasn't worried about waking up with glitter in his hair.

    Yet, as the youngest son of Venus looked over to all his new friends, a strange cold feeling twisted in his chest. He had just started to fit in, and although he was glad to know his heritage, to have siblings, he felt a sense of loss at leaving the Mercury gang.

    Jack listened as the children of Venus grew more alive with today's gossip. Some that interested him, some that seemed so pointless he wondered why his sisters even cared. A glance at his brothers told Jack they were all in the same boat.

    He sighed gently. His had to be the most awkward day of his life. Closing his eyes, the son of Venus rubbed his temples and failed to notice as Aiden stood up and shuffled next to him. It was a tight squeeze but it was manageable.

    "Judging by the fact you haven't said a word, I bet you're scared of what it can do." He half-joked, half-nodded reassuringly.

    Jack turned to the stunning blond, and if it wasn't for the Camp Jupiter t-shirt, he would have mistaken him for a God.

    "I was too." He continued. "Didn't talk for months, but listen it is what it is, and you have more control over your powers than you realise. You just have to keep your voice neutral. We all slip now and again. It's about how you recover and what you learn from those mistakes."

    Jack bit his lip.

    "It's okay, we're blood." He smiled. "Your powers cannot affect us."

    "You're really my brother?" Jack whispered.

    "Sure am."

    "With you that makes twelve children of Venus at Camp Jupiter now. Three brothers and eight sisters I'm afraid, but hay family's family, right?"

    Jack swallowed nervously.

    "I've- I've always wanted siblings." He admitted with a shy grin.

    " _Awwww_ , honey. You're gonna love it. Twelve sounds like a squeeze but trust me, our section of the cohort is huge. It's great." He practically boosted.

    Jack looked up at a smiling Aiden, but accidentally caught the eye of one of the daughters of Ceres who sat on the table behind. His eyes shot down to his hands immediately and his face took another shade of red, remembering her face from the many that chased him earlier.

    "Hey, little bro, you feeling alright?" Aiden teased, sliding an arm round Jack's shoulder. "You seem a little distracted."

    The youngest son of Venus looked at him with the best _'are you serious expression?'_ he could muster.

    Aiden's smile grew a little brighter as he lent closer and whispered in Jack's ear.

    "Don't worry, the children of Venus won't take this lying down. If Nico thinks he can just pick a fight with you alone, he's in for a wakeup call. We stick together and now he's made the first move, that son of Hades doesn't know what he's started. Plus, you've got the support of the Mercury kids, they're in this for the long run. If it's a war Nico wants, it's a war he'll get."

    Jack nodded, a smirk gracing his features. "What's our play?"

**xXx**

Mordred stood at the forest boundary as night approached. His wild eyes washed over Camp Jupiter with distain. The son of Venus, the one Adonis spoke of, had arrived only a few days before. He had quickly become friends with the son of Jupiter and made faster enemies with the son of Hades, or so Mordred had been told. His source was sketchy, to say the least, and the boy's name was about the only fact the son of Artemis knew with confidence. He gingerly rubbed his thumb over the ring on his index finger. Gaining Jack's friendship shouldn't be a demanding task.

    The boy was important enough to cause Adonis concern, so Mordred had relented.

    In the end, the outcome will be the same. Once he delivered the kid to that mad God, he would be given the power to obliterate the Olympians. They all deserved to burn for dissolving the Goddess of the Moon of her crimes. His was a life that shouldn't have been. Mordred clenched his fists and washed the emotions from his face.

    Asking his mother to take him to the Roman camp had been an unpleasant experience, and one that descended into an argument in record time. The huntresses were allowed free passage and as the son of the hunt, he had the right to do so as well. At least, he had thought so.

    Artemis had a very different opinion. He stood before Zeus and the council to argue his case. Long story short, as a child of the Moon, he was permitted to follow the hunt if he wished. It was a small victory, but one he proudly held over his mother.

    Mordred brushed off those thoughts and began to walk, each step felt a little more uneasy. The battle was half-way over, he just had to succeed here first.

**xXx**

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as the late evening breeze ruffled his raven-kissed hair. He had escaped the dining hall unscathed and had navigated his way to a place to hide. The small, wooden pier was worn from years of use but still steady, Jack watched through salt-caked planks as gentle waves overlapped underneath.

    He sat by Camp Jupiter's lake and listened to the fish as they swam past, catching glimpses of their conversations. Turns out fish have a lot to say. Jack didn't talk back lest anyone notice, but that wouldn't be the worst of his problems. He blushed once again as his mind replayed today's events. The only good part had been meeting his siblings and their faith in him at controlling his charmspeak.

    The son of Venus smiled fondly at the memory as he kicked the waters with his legs. Nico was so in for it. This was going to be so much fun-

    "Excuse me? Do you mind if I sit with you?"

    Jack jumped as the sudden voice. Its smooth timbre sent shivers down his spine as he twisted to meet silvery eyes that caught colours from the moonlight.

    "I can go if you want?" Said the older boy, his tone laced with uncertainty as he begun to turn away.

    Jack had this, he just had to keep his voice even like Aiden had instructed.

    "No, no it's okay." The son of Venus answered hurriedly and shuffled over to the side. "I didn't expect anyone to be out here, my sisters told me it's a good place to think."

    "Well, they are well informed. I didn't expect anyone else to be here either. . .? “ His voice raised a little to the end in question.

    The son of Venus' eyes widened as he caught on. " _Oh_ , Jack. I'm Jack." He offered his hand and the silver-haired boy took it in a firm handshake. "And you?"

    "I'm Mordred."

    "It's great to meet you." Jack exclaimed. "I'm new here, so I haven't had the chance to get to know everyone."

    "You too? I only just arrived tonight."

    "Guess that's one thing we have in common." Jack laughed a little nervously as Mordred sat down next to him.

    "That, and I hear you aren't on the best of terms with one Nico Di Angelo."

    The son of Venus looked up from the lake with shock. "How do you know Nico?"

    "He and I are Greek. We've been at Camp Half-Blood until now. We don't-" Mordred struggled to find the right words. "- _get along_."

    "Oh. . . I see." Jack replied quietly.

    "What's wrong?"

    "I have a friend at Camp Half--Blood, but Nico's gotten real angry with me. I don’t think he will be passing my messages on to him."

    Mordred nodded. "So, I've been told. It wasn't your fault, with the charmspeak I mean, you didn't know."

    Jack sighed. "Doesn't change that I did it."

    "I'm sure he'll come around." Mordred grimaced inside, displeasure tasting on his tongue at the notion of encouraging this kid to be friendly with the son of Hades, but he needed to play the part of kind stranger for the moment. "For the time being thou, are you planning on retaliating?"

    The son of Venus parted his lips to reply when-

_"JACK?! JACK?! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

    Mordred cursed under his breath and slid back under the protection of a high cast shadow. Just his luck that Jason Grace would interrupt them when he was making such progress. The younger boy turned from the direction of the voice, eyes searching for the son of Artemis. He frowned, noticing Mordred had distanced himself.

    "It's getting late, I should get to bed."

    Jack smiled and stepped a little closer. "Wait." His hushed voice called. "The prank's going down tonight, if you wanna join?"

    Mordred nodded eagerly. _He had found his way in._

    "Yeah, you didn't even have to ask."

    "Alright, meet outside Pluto's Cabin at midnight." Jack said with a smirk, waving goodbye and answering the son of Jupiter's calls.

**xXx**

Jack fingers trembled as he lifted up the paintbrush, bristles dipped with the brightest pink. Turning back to look at Michael, Jack scoffed at the devilish look plastered the son of Mercury's face.

    " _Go on!_ " He whispered encouragingly.

    Gulping down a breath, Jack recoiled as the brush touched the Pluto Cabin's wall. A small cheer sounded behind as Aiden, Matt, Sam, Mordred, Harry and Michael all stepped forward to join the youngest son of Venus.

    Within minutes, hearts of varying sizes and shades of pink decorated the dark walls. Aiden could no longer contain himself as they hurried back to their respective barracks, paint cans in hand and laughter racking his frame, causing him to trip up on several occasions.

    Jack didn't stop until he was safely in his bedroom, heart beating a mile an hour. He looked up to see Aiden resting on the doorframe, eyes bright and alive.

    "That was brilliant!" He breathed out between laughs. "I can't wait to see Nico's face in the morning. He's _gonna_ flip."

    Jack paled a little.

    " _Awww_ , bro. Don't look so worried. It's just paint, it's not the end of the world."

    "I'm more concerned with what Nico might do next." The young boy answered honestly.

    Aiden chuckled. "It's a little too late to be worrying about that. Come on, let's go tell everyone how it went."

**xXx**

_The Next Morning_

Breakfast was interesting. Nico had stormed in with a look of murder and the promise of pain written in his eyes as he glared over at the children of Venus. The news spread quickly through Camp, and sure enough just about everyone had laughed at some point. Jack learned quickly that the children of Mercury were like dogs with a bone. Now this had begun, it was clear they weren't going to let it go easily.

    One had slipped salt into Nico's drink when she passed the ambassador of Pluto’s seat, another had replaced all the folks with knifes just before the dining hall had gotten busy.

    Watching Nico confused face upon seeing his table and then choking after slipping his drink, Jack laughed so much he had to spit his own back into his cup. He glanced up and caught brown eyes, the look of scarlet embarrassment had darkened the son of Hades' face. Guilt wormed its way into Jack's chest. It was cruel.

    Jack sighed. Maybe it was time to call it even. The son of Venus caught Aiden's hand as the older boy went to stand up and shook his head.

    "This is enough." He said quietly without meeting his older brother's eyes. "This is enough."

    Aiden stared at him curiously before slowly sitting back down and signalling the others to stop.

    For the rest of the morning, Jack stayed silent. Keeping to his thoughts, he spoke briefly with Hazel to apologise and couldn't believe when she throws her arms around him giggling.

    "Oh, Jack. It was hilarious. Listen, I'll talk to Nico and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

    And that was that. Well, _sort of_.

    The pranks that followed were harmless, but each side took casualties to their pride. The Venus’ barracks had been painted black overnight (by a small army of skeletons according to a terrified daughter of Apollo who saw them out her window). Many of Nico's clothes ended up being washed along with some _very_ pink ones. And chaos assumed.

    Over the week, Jack grew closer to Mordred. The older boy had nothing to offer but smiles and kind words. Jack swallowed down the hurt, the home sickness and heartbreak he felt when he thought of Luke. Mordred had approached him offering to take his letters to Camp Half-Blood now that Nico refused too. But Jack was yet to receive a single reply.

    Jealous gripped his chest as the son of Venus wondered if Luke had replaced him with new friends. If now they were apart, he felt like he doesn't need Jack anymore. It hurts, more than he would ever admit, but if Luke had replaced Jack. Jack could replace him too.

    And then, strangely, as one week became two, Jack started to talk more and more to Nico. What had begun as threats and insults turned slowly to playful banter. To such a point that whenever the sons of Love and Death crossed paths, they both parted with warm smirks on their lips.

    Jason seemed to be by his side most days as well. Always eager to talk and even more eager to train alongside Jack. Yet, the son of Venus always felt the blond was hiding something. It was trapped in between the lines of what the son of Jupiter was saying and what he wanted to say. But despite everything, it was nice not to be so alone. Jack settled, and although some things weighed heavily on his heart, he hoped life would stay this way.

    Until a few weeks after his first game of capture the flag. . .

    The youngest son of Venus caught a glimpse of Nico hovering around the dining hall entrance as he ate lunch with his siblings. His hair looked wind-swept and his eyes darted around anxiously. Nico seemed to be hesitating on whether to enter or not and then. . . _the unthinkable_. The son of Hades stalked his way over to the children of Venus ignoring the curious, questioning glances from campers.

    Jack watched as Nico sucked in a heavy breath. "So maybe, _just maybe_ , I kind of just slightly. . ."

    The boy mumbled each word as he stood procrastinating at the end of the table, cheeks flustered and refusing to look anyone directly in the eye.

    "Just spit it out Di Angelo." Ellie practically sung, enjoying watching the son of Hades squirm.

    "I overreacted and I'm sorry, _okay?_ I didn’t believe you had no control over your. . . gift."

    Jack smiled. Like this, Nico could possibly be considered cute. With new found confidence and after having spent the better part of the last three weeks relentlessly practicing his charmspeak (with his siblings’ guidance) Jack felt safe enough to reply.

    "It's alright, and I'm sorry too. But I thought it was fun. Perhaps we can have a proper fight soon?” He grinned. “Without you wanting to kill me this time."

    Nico looked shocked for a moment before an even, cool demeanour took hold. "I'll think about it, kid. Don't get so happy go lucky, it won't happen again." He promised before marching over to his seat next to Hazel.

    "Having fun?" The daughter of Pluto teased.

    "I don't know what you mean." Nico replied airily.

    Hazel laughed softly. "It's nice to see you finally making friends."

    "It's not that." The son of Hades huffed and shook his head.

    "Then. . . lovers?" She guessed playfully.

    "Gods no, Hazel if you love me than stop talking." Nico groaned.

    "Sucks that I don't!" She chuckled and took to pointing at the group of Venus children. "So, which one is it then? Daniel? Aiden? Theo?"

    "No, it's not-"

    "-Wait, Jack? He's a bit young for you, Nico. But I can't fault your taste, he's gonna be _hot_ when he grows up and-"

    "-Hazel, no. Please drop it, can we talk about something else?"

    "Okay, okay don't get so hormonal, Neeks. I'm just teasing."

    Nico rolled his eyes and Hazel caught a glimpse of shadows twisting under the influence of her brother's emotions. The daughter of Pluto smiled but kept a neutral expression when Nico turned back to ask her about her day.

**xXx**

Jack didn't see Nico for the rest of the afternoon.

    The sky changed from blue then darker and then black as he trained alongside the son of Jupiter and the son of Artemis. Afterwards, Mordred disappeared with the promise of returning so the son of Venus waited and parted ways with Jason as he headed for the dining hall.

    Jack smiled seeing Mordred trekking back up the dirt path and gratefully took the drink the silver-eyed boy offered. Briefly Jack pressed the glass to his forehead, thankful for the coolness that spread over his warm skin.

    "Gods, it's hot." The son of Artemis complained, dropping down next to Jack. "I wouldn't even mind if the Anemoi show up."

    The son of Venus smiled and sipped the iced hot chocolate, catching Mordred staring at him from the corner of his eye.

    "What?"

    Mordred shook his head.

    "Nothing." He sighed.

    "No, seriously.” Jack giggled lightly. “What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

    "No. No." The son of the Moon laughed.

    "Then what?" Jack asked, the coldness from the glass in his hand beginning to numb his fingers.

    "It's just. . . We're friends, right? And you trust me?"

    "Yeah, of course." Jack said without hesitation and took another gulp of his drink. "You trust me too?"

    Mordred nodded.

    "Is that it?" The son of Venus smiled. "Is that what you were worried about?"

    "I have. . . _a stigma_ , surrounding my birth, many avoid me for it." He confessed. "I was born from a broken vow."

    "It only means something if you let it." Jack frowned and tried to stifle a yawn that stole the end of his sentence. He attempted to drink the rest but only managed to half-empty the glass. "I think. . . _I think_ being the son of the Hunt is pretty-" He broke away with another yawn and rubbed his eyes. "-pretty cool."

    Mordred stared at Jack with shock lacing his sharp features, but his attention quickly turned to the glass as it started to slip through the son of Venus' fingers. Catching the drink before it had the chance to hit the ground, Mordred rested it carefully on the bench.

    Jack slumped against the son of Artemis’ side, eyes glossing over and breaths evening out. Mordred waited until the younger boy’s heavy eyelids drifted more permanently shut and smiled. He slowly moved to crouch, sliding Jack into his arms and headed for the third cohort.

**xXx**


	15. The Dark Side of The Moon

**Chapter 15 – The Dark Side of The Moon**

**Camp Jupiter**

Mordred waited till the stars had stolen the heavens and the dark blue hue of night had sunk deeply into the skies. He rose slowly from his allocated section of Diana's Cabin and moved with the grace of a cat.

   Sliding open a window, Mordred climbed through and out into the cold air. He landed quietly, his feet scuffing the ground minimally and body crouched low. The sound of spooked horses echoed the still Camp grounds, but other than that, even the stars ignored his presence. Mordred kept low as he headed for the cover of the forest.

    Reaching the dirt path, the trees seemed to overlap and embrace each other, covering his view of the moon. The son of the Hunt smiled as he wandered further into the darkness, his eyes shining like a cat's, taking in his surroundings with ease.

    Sure he was alone and confident no one would discover his presence, Mordred knelt down on the earth. Brushing away the dry twigs and leaves, he proceeded to dig a small but reasonably deep hole with his hands. Wasting no time Mordred slid the ring off his finger and buried it under the dirt. He inhaled deeply. Then, after steeling his features, called Adonis' name.

    Shadowy wisps rose from the earth, building and building until they partially formed the outline of a silhouette.

    Mordred smiled as he rose to stand.

    "Long time no see."

    "And here I thought something had happened to you." Adonis replied, a sarcastic edge to his otherwise even tone.

    "I'm ready, I believe I could get the child of Venus out tonight without anyone noticing till morning."

    Sighing, the shadow took to looking upwards at the trees. "Then. . . I regret to inform you there's been a change of plans."

_"What?!"_ He hissed.

    "The demigods we've collected so far won't be enough. My spies tell me that the Olympians have realised the importance of that son of Venus. If we take him now, they will search and search and when they find us, they will attack directly. Our forces aren't great enough yet to take on both Camps."

    Mordred frowned. "I thought all the trouble we'd been stirring up had broken their ties?"

    "Yes, they fight. But losing the boy would be a cause to bring them together in order to get him back. And that's the last thing we need. . ." Adonis sighed. "I've miss calculated, ignored one seemingly insignificant detail and put everything at risk."

    "Oh? And what was that?"

    "The God's hate for one another. Their desire to inflict both physical and emotional wounds, their thirst for violence. . ." He trailed off.

    "That's very unlike you." Mordred replied coly.

    "Be that as it may, I need you to remain at Camp Jupiter and keep an eye on the boy."

    Mordred felt his throat tighten. "And just how long are we talking here? We had a deal."

    "Until we are ready for the final stage of the plan. Until our united army of monsters and demigods are vast, strong, and undefeatable." Adonis proclaimed confidently and then looked Mordred directly in the eye. "You have waited a lifetime for this, surely you would be willing to wait a few more years to see this plan succeed in absolute certainty?"

    "And the enchantment the captured demigods are under, will it hold?" The son of the Moon questioned.

    "Indefinitely."

    Mordred sighed with obvious irritation. "Alright. . . But my patience is wearing thinner each day, Adonis. Tell _that_ to your master."

**xXx**


	16. Confessions of A Goddess

**Chapter 16 - Confessions of A Goddess**

**~ Olympus ~**

Aphrodite drummed her fingers on the armrest of her throne. She watched irritably as Athena and Poseidon screamed into each other's faces. She winced at loudness of their voices.

    Olympus seemed to have fallen into an endless cycle of high tensions and malicious arguments. This one in particular easily tallied as the worst this month, followed closely by that spat where she had found herself pitched against Artemis. The Moon Goddess had been nosing around in her Roman form and mercilessly called Aphrodite- Venus out for not claiming her son sooner.

    Truth is, she hadn't even realised Jack had reached Camp Jupiter. She hadn't noticed that Sam had grown so neglectful of their child.

The Goddess of Love had revived some grief for that, especially from Athena and Triton, which was strange given the circumstances. _Why would they even really care?_ Jack shouldn't appear any different to her other children, just another child of love. And although she wasn't the smartest of the Gods by a long shot, and some may think her dim, even she managed to make the link.

    Somehow, someway, they knew. Yet despite everything, Aphrodite cannot fathom how they discovered the Moirai's prized secret.

    In the end, the means did not matter. She watched as Athena throw more curses at the Sea God and sighed as he retaliated in kind. Nothing really changed, old habits had died hard for a while and then festered all over again. Neither the messenger of the Sea nor the Goddess of Wisdom had confronted her, so Aphrodite wondered if they thought she herself did not know the truth.

    The Goddess of Love stopped drumming her fingers, the two were yet to said anything and if they continued not to do so, then nothing had to change. Poseidon didn't have to know and neither did Zeus. Hades help her, if the God of the Skies figured out that Jack's-Perseus' rebirth and the prophecy were linked. Hades help them all. Would he strike her boy down? Aphrodite bit her lip.

    Probably.

    Shaking her head, Aphrodite tried to focus on the Sea and Wisdom's fight to distract her from those dark thoughts. Resting an elbow on her thrown and her head in her hand, the Goddess of Love accidentally made eye contact with Apollo, who winked at her and received an elbow to the chest from Artemis for his troubles.

    "-WELL, THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU! AT LEAST I KNOW WHERE MY CHILDREN ARE!"

    Aphrodite froze and watched as the colour leeched from Athena's face. The Goddess of Wisdom spattered as her mind raced to justify those uncharacteristically reckless words. A dangerous expression begun to take hold of Poseidon's features and his eyes grow menacingly shadowed.

    "Athena," he hissed. "Just what do you mean by that."

    "I- I-"

    "ATHENA, YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PERCY?!"

    "Nothing, seaweed breath." She spat. "Why would I care-"

    Poseidon reached forward and grabbed the Goddess of Wisdom's wrist so tightly, Aphrodite thought she heard it snap.

    Hades was on his feet instantly, hand gripping the Sea God's shoulder. "Poseidon." He warned lowly. "Let her go."

    "STAY OUT OF THIS BROTHER, SHE KNOWS SOMETHING! SHE KNOWS SOMETHING!"

    The ocean roared in the throne room as Poseidon summoned the full destruction of his element within Olympus' walls. Panic flooded the others as Zeus and Hades moved to stand side by side ready to take on their brother when he showed no sign of backing down.

    "Just tell him Athena, or I will." Artemis finally threatened as the Goddess of Wisdom failed to struggle free of Poseidon's vice like hold. "Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised, of course you were clever enough to figure it out."

    Poseidon's stormy eyes flickered between the Goddesses, questions on his lips but all that sounded were growls. Annoyance danced across Athena's paler than usual features, before slowly, she relented.

    "Alright, alright." She made one final tug and Poseidon released her wrist, she stumbled backwards while rubbing her tender flesh. "As I am sure Hades was aware, and as I now understand Artemis has known too. Percy Jackson never made it to Elysium."

    "And you chose to hide this information from us, from Poseidon," Hera stressed, looking between Athena, Artemis, Hades and with growing suspicion Persephone as well. "For what reason?"

    Athena refused to meet any of Olympian's gazes while the Goddess of Spring carefully tip-toed her way to her husband's side. Leaning into the God of Death and half-concealing herself in the shadows he cast.

    "Partly, since I did not realise till recently." Athena answered quietly. "And partly as I feared for the boy's safety."

    "I too admit that, but not the latter." Artemis confessed. "I only learnt of Jackson's rebirth this moon."

    "Well, brother." Poseidon's snarled as he stepped dangerously closer to his brother, eyes still ablaze. "What happens to be your convenient excuse?"

    Persephone ran one hand along Hades' arm in comfort as she looked up to his face.

    "Though I fear I'll be breaking a promise, I guess it matters very little now." The God of Death sighed. "When the nymphs told me the Jackson boy was standing at the river Lethe all those years back, I didn't believe them. And why would I? Why would the hero of Olympus be choosing to erase his existence?"

    "-Then why didn't you stop him!" Poseidon roared.

    "Because it was his choice and his alone to make!" Hades shouted back. "Refusing him that would have been dishonourable after all that boy has done for us!" He quietened. "After all he has done for me."

    "But why keep it a secret? His friends, his family, everyone has been worried." Hestia asked curiously.

    "Speak for yourself." Artemis cut in, and it was Apollo's turn to elbow his little sister.

    "My dear lady Hestia," Hades smiled creepily. "The boy asked it of me."

    "LIAR! MY SON WOULD NEVER!" Poseidon screamed, trident appearing in his grasp.

    The God of Death retreated a few paces, shadows curling around him and the Goddess of Spring. "And yet he did, brother mine."

    "Listen to him Poseidon." Persephone pleaded. "He was honouring your son's wish. He meant no disrespect. It was the Moirai who had final say on Percy's fate, they told us nothing. We knew only that your boy had re-joined the living."

    The Olympians watched with growing relief as Poseidon's eyes began to soften, echoing the battle in his heart. He turned to Athena, who flinched away, if only slightly.

    "Where is he?" He asked quietly.

    "Why should she tell? He's no longer your child." Artemis answered before Athena had a chance. "Why should you comprise his happiness for your selfish closure?"

    "Like you could ever understand." Poseidon snarled. "You lost your son to your own spite."

    "Don't you dare bring Mordred into this!" The Goddess of the Hunt screamed back heatedly.

    "STOP!" Zeus yelled, lightning bolt crackling between his fingers. "Both of you." He turned to his daughter. "Athena, this has become a matter of safety. Please, child, tell us."

    The Goddess of Wisdom drew in a deep breath. "He's-"

    "-NO WAIT! _Athena_. . ." Aphrodite begged with trembling lips. "Please. . . Don't. . ."

    The Goddess stared wide-eyed as tears threatened to spill down Aphrodite's cheeks.

    "You've known?" She said disbelievingly. "How long? Since. . . Is that why you distanced yourself from him? You. . ."

    The Goddess of Love nodded her head, anything to get Athena to shut up. The walls she'd built to protect Jack, but really to protect herself, were crashing down.

    "Aphrodite." Hera asked calmly. "Would you care to explain?"

    She shook her head violently in protest, cheeks burning red with guilt as she glanced at Poseidon's imploring eyes. Her resolve faltered.

    "The Moirai," she whispered, hands trembling. "They made me promise not to tell. They said there were forces stronger than Kronos throwing the dice." Aphrodite swallowed thickly. "They told me Percy's time had been cut short by someone other than them, that the living were not done with him yet. I- I just couldn't bring myself to accept it. He was just so perfect and sweet, I loved him so much but he- HE WAS MEANT TO BE _MY_ CHILD!" The Goddess of Love screeched, a few shaky breaths followed before her hysteria turned to tears and she wept. "But he was yours all along."

    The throne room fell into silence aside from Aphrodite's weak sobs.

    "How long did you know?" Apollo asked softly and with more kindness in his gentle tone than the Goddess of Love thought she deserved.

    "Since. . . " She sniffed. "Since he was a toddler, two I think, and I should have told all of you, I should! But I was angry and confused and so frightened, I just wanted him to be safe. He's my son. He's _my_ son." Aphrodite repeated hoarsely.

    "So, Jackson's been at Camp Half-Blood this whole time, right under our noises?" Hermes quipped.

    "Not exactly." Athena answered for Aphrodite.

    "What do you mean not exactly?" Poseidon growled. "You mean Percy's still out there with the greatest influx of monsters we've seen in over a thousand years and you didn't send anyone to collect him?"

    "Calm down." The Goddess of Wisdom said coolly. "He's currently very much alive and well. . . at Camp Jupiter."

    If Hermes could have wished for anything in that moment, it would have been a camera.

    Apollo fell straight off his chair. Dionysus burst into laughter. Zeus choked on his own breath. Hera let slip an amused smile. Hestia managed to remain indifferent. Demeter and Persephone looked scandalised. Ares clapped slowly. Hephaestus sent a few concerned looks Aphrodite's way and Hermes let himself grin ear to ear watching Hades' eyebrow twitch on his otherwise stoic face.

    Poseidon didn't react, but it was clear as day to see the cogs turning in his mind.

    "He's Roman? That's brilliant. Absolutely brilliant." Dionysus chuckled with delight. "And he's a child of love? This day couldn't get any better if it tried."

    "Shut your mouth, Dionysus." Hera scolded. "And think more carefully of the words you speak."

    The God of Wine made a mocking salute but, to the Goddess' surprise, managed to contain himself.

    "Well, this is certainly an interesting development." Hades tried. "It does shed an awful amount of light on the prophecy but I think first we should apologise to Poseidon. After all he had been accused him of breaking his oath again."

    A few half-hearted sorrys filled the air, but if the God of the Seas heard, he made no inclination of that fact.

    "What's his name?"

    Aphrodite was fiddling with the lace of her dress when she looked up and realised Poseidon's question had been directed at her. "Ja- Jack."

    "Well it's better than Peter, I suppose."

    "Dionysus!"

    "Okay, okay. Got it, closing my mouth.”

     Hera sighed and turned her eyes back to her brother-in-law. The Sea God's expression had shifted completely, determination lighting his face.

    "I'm going." He stated.

    "Poseidon you can't. He doesn't even know you." Apollo reasoned. "He's Aphrodite's- Venus' son now, you can't just-"

    "-That's not true." Athena mumbled.

    "He's not?" Hermes questioned, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Then whose son is he?"

    "He's still my son!" Aphrodite protested.

    "No, kind of, he's both actually." Athena sighed. "For whatever reason the Lethe didn't work. He's still, if only partly, a child of the sea." She looked pointedly at Poseidon. "Percy's gifts have followed him from his previous life to this one. I witnessed the water heal his cuts." She confessed.

    "He can speak to fish too. I saw that for myself." Artemis added.

    Zeus looked round at his family. "Who else, other than those here, knows of all this?"

    "I believe Triton knew as well." The Goddess of the Hunt bated.

    "He did, did he? Well, we'll be having words when I get back to Atlantis." Poseidon voiced, sounding undeniable miffed.

    "Perhaps this is too bold," Demeter began. "But if we killed the boy now, we may be able to solve this whole mess? I mean, if he's dead, there cannot be a prophecy in the first place, right?"

    "HOW DARE YOU! THAT'S COMPLETELY-"

    "-Out of the question." Athena finished, stealing the Sea God's thunder. "The Moirai will just bring him back again and punish us for interfering."

    "But-"

    "My daughter has a point." Zeus spoke, anger flickering the edge of voice. "Thou I agree with Demeter's line of thought, we may end up with far greater consequences on our hands if we take such an action." He sighed and rubbed his chin. "You say for now the boy does not remember his past life?"

    Athena nodded.

    Zeus' eyes flashed unconsciously to his older brothers.

    "Then leave him be."

    Shock flooded the throne room at the God of the skies' decree, and of all present, Poseidon's was the greatest.

    "Are you sure that's wise, dear?" Hera asked faking uncertainty, although Hermes could clearly hear she agreed with her husband's choice.

    The God of the Skies nodded thoughtfully before back-tracking. "We shall deal with Jackson when the need arises. But all I see is an innocent, harmless child of Venus, any of you who decide to give the boy grief with be reprimanded accordingly." His voice darkened with warning as he looked to Hera. "It would be unwise for anyone to cross the Moirai."

    The throne room settled into a buzz of low, gossiping, unbelieving voices as Persephone turned so she was shoulder to shoulder with her husband.

    "It seems things are about to get interesting, dearest. But what of sweet Nico?" She asked casually, as if talking about the weather.

    "I will let my son figure this out for himself, or I will watch him fall for Jackson all over again. One of the two."

    Persephone giggled. "Those two oblivious boys deserve each other."

    Hades sighed before sliding his arm around the Goddess of Spring's waist. "Yes, I suppose they do."

**xXx**


	17. Just Friends

**Chapter 17 - Just Friends**

A yawn greeted Jack’s lips as he awoke. Sitting straight up in bed, the youngest son of Venus let the covers fall down into his lap. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and tried to remember how he made it back to his room yesterday. In fact, all Jack could remember was being with Mordred and then. . .

    A faint blush decorated the boy’s cheeks. Had he fallen asleep while they were talking? Shaking his head, Jack tried to dispel those thoughts.

    Knowing full well that he would not be able to look the son of Artemis in the eye for a while, Jack focused his mind elsewhere.

    His bedroom shook on its hinges as someone banged a steady rhythm int the wood. Sighing, Jack pushed himself out from under the soft covers.

    "I'm coming, I'm coming." He called and masked a yawn into his sleeve.

    Turning the handle, the son of Venus jumped when Ellie burst in. Her platinum hair woven into a mermaid braid and cat-eyeliner became all in Jack's line of sight.

    "Sooooo you'll never guess." She said eagerly, waving her hands about in excitement and waiting for her younger brother to do just that.

    "Someone fell into the lake?" Jack nodded groggily.

    "No," she laughed. "Try again silly."

    "Someone kissed someone they shouldn't of?" He half-questioned with a small yawn.

    "No, not even close." She waited impatiently for a few more beats before giving in completely. Noticing Jack's confusion-ridden features, she laughed sweetly. "Okay, okay I'll tell you."

    The youngest son of Venus raised an amused eyebrow as Ellie's face practically lit up with excitement.

    "So here it goes. Scarlet told me that Sam told her that Alex told him that James told him that Ruby told Matt that Hattie and Katie heard Nico say he was going invite you to train with him." She finished, inhaled deeply then squealed.

    Jack stood processing everything he just heard. "Wait. Who's Ruby?"

    "Daughter of Mars from the first cohort and _it_ _doesn't matter_." She stressed and looked at Jack expectantly. "Well?"

    "Well, what?"

    "Will you?"

    "Will I what?"

    "Will you say yes if Nico asks you?!" Ellie almost screamed.

    Jack blushed, the corners of his lips twitched upwards and he nodded.

    "YES!" Ellie screeched and ran out of his room. Jack followed her in a heartbeat, stomach turning heavy to find all of his siblings waiting in the hallway of their barracks.

    Aiden slapped him on the shoulder and smiled as if he knew something his younger brother didn't.

    "It's not, it's not like that." Jack complained. "We're just friends!"

    "If only," teased Aimee. "No one gets to Nico like you do."

    Jack frowned. "But-"

    "Yeah, you know I've seen Nico smile on four occasions in the last week." Aiden piped up again. "And each time it's after he speaks to you."

    "No, it's not-"

    "And he apologised to you!" Scarlet interrupted. "I've never actually seen Nico apologise someone other than Jason and Hazel before."

    "I think. . . I think Hazel made him do that." Jack offered quietly, cheeks blazing.

    No one seemed to be listening.

    "Jack, I'll do your hair!" Ellie volunteered as she grabbed his wrist.

    Aimee pushed past Daniel and Theo to wrap her hands tightly around Jack's opposite arm. "Summer and I will pick out an outfit, we have so many clothes that don't fit the boys anymore. You're gonna look so cute!"

    "STOP!" Jack yelled and looked away when all eyes went to him. He stuttered embarrassingly. "N-N-Nico's like seventeen, he's _way_ too old for me."

    "So how old are you?" Dawn questioned.

    "May the eighteenth, I'm fourteen." He sighed. There was no point putting up a fight, his siblings were like a hurricane when they set their minds to something.

    "Then you'll be fifteen in two weeks."

    "Don't be an idiot, Dawn. He'll still have a year before he's even legal." Aimee scalded.

    "Never stopped me."

    "Dawn!"

    "Alright, alright and I can't believe I'm saying this-“ Dawn held up her hands in defeat. “Just take it at your own pace Jack."

    The youngest son of Venus felt awful. His siblings were only trying to help after all. Daniel seemed to notice the guilt that flashed across his brother's eyes because not a second later, he waved his arms, signalling everyone to disperse.

    "Okay, you lot, that's enough. Let the kid get changed." He turned to Jack before winking and continued. "We'll see you in the dining hall."

    Jack stumbled back into his room and closed the door. His heartbeat quickened and he hoped that this particular piece of gossip wasn't just another rumour.

**xXx**

It was absolutely no help whatsoever that his siblings couldn't find out when Nico had planned to ask him. Jack waited through breakfast, morning chores, lunch (which he missed) and an afternoon horse ride, that Jason somehow convinced him would be fun.

    Turns out, horses talk as well.

    Jack battled himself quietly, as he listened to the blond chat, debating whether he should inform the son of Jupiter of this peculiarity he had added to the list. He tried to tell his sisters and brothers about the fish, but every time the words got caught in his throat and he could not do more than breathe.

    Jack caved. He gave a gentle squeeze with his legs to the silver mare and waited as she slowed to a stop. It didn't take long for Jason to notice and he bring his chestnut horse round sideways to stop by the son of Venus.

    "Is something wrong, bro?" The blond asked, concern lacing his tone.

    And now the son of Venus just felt stupid for making the older boy worry.

    "It's nothing bad." He assured. "I just. . . So, the horses here talk?"

    Jack doubted Jason could have expected anything more different. Surprise and then laughter took hold of the son of Jupiter’s features.

    "What?" The raven-haired boy questioned. "What's so funny?"

    When the blond did not reply, Jack crossed his arms and looked away. "Fine, don't tell me." He steadied the mare's reins which strangely seemed as second nature as fighting and went to turn away from Jason.

    "Wait! Wait!" Jason called. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. It's more a relief than anything. Just promise you won't go around telling people?"

    "Why? Isn't it a gift all children of Venus have?"

    The blond shook his head. "No, it's a very rare skill. Not one you should go telling anyone about."

    "Even people I trust?" Jack frowned.

    The son of Jupiter nodded solemnly in reply.

    "Is there anything else you can do?” He asked curiously. “Any other strange powers you have noticed?"

    Jack opened his mouth to answer, to tell Jason about the cuts healing, the fish talking, but only air caught in his throat and he started to cough. When his breaths finally evened out, Jack looked up into worried blue eyes. For some reason, he just couldn’t say a word.

**xXx**

 

The Lake’s edge was mostly peaceful. Not many demigods frequently chose to spend their time here and for that, Jack was grateful. The few others who wandered down to the waters were few and far between. Romans tended to care more for their training and decorum, they never seemed interested in wasting time. It was one of the reasons that Jack felt a wrongness under his skin at Camp.

    Sighing, the son of Venus pulled his legs closer to his chest. Beneath him, the sand brushed elegantly up into the air and away on the wind. The evening breeze cut through his hair as he looked over the Lake and closed his eyes.

    Footsteps sound from behind and Jack absently wondered if the daughter of Pluto had decided to join him. He frowned lightly at the hesitant pace the incomer made on each step. Not Hazel then, Jack mused. Maybe. . . Jess? The daughter of Fortuna seemed to enjoy the peace the Lake brought just as much as him.

    Blinking slowly, Jack looked over his shoulder to find only shadows. Raising a knowing eyebrow, Jack smiled and called out.

    “I know it’s you, Neeks!”

    Nico’s silhouette slowly took form, the shadows dripping away like water to reveal skin and clothes. His ruffled dark brown jacket bounced with each step, hiding his skull t-shirt just beneath, and black sneakers were scuffed to pieces, walked too far for their prize. Jack shook his head as he looked back at the Lake. Either he would charmspeak Nico into buying new shoes or he would buy some for the son of Hades himself.

    Jack nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. It quickly morphed into a look of horror as he realised his last line of thought. _What a child of Venus thing to say._ His cheeks blossomed with heat and not even the evening breeze could cool him down.

    Whenever Jack looked at the son of Hades, the same warmth consumed his chest.

    Glancing back once again, Nico offered a little wave as he approached, which Jack returned in kind. A resounding _SMACK_ sounded off to the side and son of Venus caught a glimpse of his sibling scrambling behind the nearest building. He rolled his eyes and greeted Nico as he sat beside him.

    "Hey."

    "Hi." Jack finished cruelly, not offering Nico any more.

     "It's. . . nice weather?"

    "Are you asking or telling me?" The son of Venus teased.

    The Ghost King sent a joking glare his way causing Jack to outright laugh.

    "So, what's up?" He asked, faking curiosity.

    Nico swallowed nervously. "Well, Jason kinda suggest that we. . . Would you like to train with me? I mean you're new so your skills are quite poor-"

    "Nico."

    "-so someone like me should-"

    "Nico."

    "-to help you defend yourself if you run into anymore cyclops-"

_"Nico."_

    The son of Hades turned back to Jack tensely, cheeks decorated with a faint blush.

    "I'd like that." Jack smiled, pushing himself to stand.

    Nico followed suite, briefly pointing in the direction of the training arena and marched off.

    The son of Venus caught once last glimpse at his siblings as they gave him thumbs up and reassuring nods. Nico stopped and waited for Jack to catch up, and together they walked side by side.

**xXx**

Swear dripped down Nico forehead as he rushed forward to block Jack's next attack. Their swords resonated with a clang each time they met, and after only twenty minutes, their fight had attracted quite the crowd.

    It was obvious Nico was holding back. He was yet to call upon any of his demigod powers, simply relying on his skill. Jack let out heavy pants, arms shaking with fatigue as he met Nico next attack head on. The son of Hades had both height and experience on his side, but Jack tried his best to learn and impress as they fought.

    "Good!" Nico yelled as the son of Venus jumped back to dodge the Ghost King's sword. "Keep your legs slightly bent, it's helps with balance!"

    Jack nodded and stepped forward. The clash of iron on steel sent shivers down his spine.

    "Footwork! Footwork!" Nico reminded him hastily.

    Too late. The Ghost King smirked and dropped, knocking the son of Venus off his feet in exactly the same way Jack had to him during their game of capture the flag.

    "Surrender?" Nico sniggered.

    Jack laughed, before letting his body fall limp and eyes close. He listened as cheers erupted around and focused on the footsteps that drew nearer.

    "I'm afraid you can't sleep here." Nico smirked playfully. "Wouldn't want you making a habit of it."

    Jack's eyes snapped open, all too aware that the son of Hades was referring to how he fell asleep on Mordred. Even though he didn't remember feeling that tired at the time.

    "Had to go there, didn't you?" The raven-haired boy sighed, and ignored the hand the Ghost King offered to help as he stood up.

    Nico laughed, actually laughed, and those standing around seemed more surprise then Jack suspected they were letting on.

    "Shall we go get something to eat?" The son of Venus offered, brushing off his dusty trousers.

    The Ghost King bit his lower lip and smiled. "Sure."

    Nico nodded and re-sheathed his sword. The walk down the dining hall fell mostly to silence. Jack frowned at the deep-in-thought look stealing the son of Hades' features.

    "What you thinking about?"

    "S'nothing.” Nico whispered, looking away. “Doesn't matter."

    "I don't mind listening." Jack offered gently. He watched in surprise as Nico sighed and stopped walking.

    "There was someone I knew a long time ago."

    "Oh.” Jack hummed awkwardly. “Do you think of them often?"

    The Ghost King smiled sadly and nodded.

    "Were you good friends?"

    "No, I wish we had been but I messed it up. He was brave and selfless and so, _so_ oblivious.” Nico mumbled. “But he belonged to someone else, and now he's- he's ignoring me."

    "Where does he live?"

    "The underworld."

    "Oh, _oh_." Jack stuttered. "I- I'm sorry."

    "Why should you be?" Nico huffed.

    Jack shook his head. "I shouldn't have pried."

    "And I wouldn't of told you, if I hadn't wanted to." Nico bit back, an air of prideful defence in his tone.

    Jack looked away for a moment before an idea strung into his mind. "Have. . . Have you ever tried writing down what you want to say in a letter?"

    The son of Hades' eyes narrowed. "No, no. I hadn't."

    "That way if he doesn't want to talk, he doesn't have to, he can just read what you want to say to him."

    Nico searched Jack’s face for a moment before pressing his lips together. "I'll think about it."

    Jack nodded, the strangest feeling of lightness taking hold of his chest. Something deep down, buried with chains and shackles, sung in relief. "We can grab something and sit by the lake to eat. Sound good?"

    The Ghost King nodded and stared curiously after the son of Venus as he continued down the path.

**xXx**

The dining hall was suspiciously empty when Jack entered through the doors, shortly followed by Nico, who after a glance back, told Jack he was thinking along the same line.

    "Where is everyone?" Nico asked with a frown.

    "Probably still at training." The son of Venus muttered in reply, suspecting his sibling had more than something to do with this. But he was grateful. This way he could spend some time alone with a son of Hades, without having at least five pairs of eyes on them. "What do you want?"

    Nico bit lip before shaking his head. "I'm actually not feeling that hungry."

    Jack raised an eyebrow. It didn't take a child of Mercury to know this lie. Hazel had warned him twice that her brother had a habit of not eating as much as he should.

    "Well then, neither am I."

    Nico looked back at Jack in shock. "You have to eat something. You haven’t had lunch!"

    The son of Venus raised an eyebrow. "And how'd you know about that?"

    "I just- I didn't see you there when I looked." Nico confessed.

     "Oh, well. I guess I'll have to go hungry." Jack sighed dramatically.

     "What do you mean?"

    "I'll only eat if you do, Nico."

    Jack watched as the Ghost King's expression twisted and realisation spread over his eyes.

    "Fine!" Nico yelled and stormed forward to grab, what looked to be, only half a cheese sandwich from the covered trays. He left as Jack picked up two plates, napkins, a cheese sandwich for himself and the other half of Nico's one.

    The son of Venus walked down to Lake where he found the son of Hades had already taken a few bites of the half sandwich and was now ripping pieces bread off and throwing them to the fish.

     "You gonna eat some more of that?" Jack asked, expecting nothing but silence from Nico and receiving it.

     Carefully he sat down and rested the plates between them. Placing Nico's sandwich half on his side and his own on his lap. Jack took a small bite and after a minute or so, relaxed as Nico did the same.

    "So. . . is this gonna be a regular thing?" The son of Venus asked casually. He watched Nico's eyes flicker to him and then back to the waters.

    "Don't count on it."

    Jack smiled and took another bite of his sandwich.

**xXx**


	18. Goodbye My Lover

**Chapter 18 - Goodbye My Lover**

**Camp Half-Bood**

Annabeth steeled her wavering features. Her stormy grey eyes had turned to stone and the trembling in her fingers now felt heavy like lead. Trudging her way back from training, she followed the dirt track back to Athena's Cabin and tried her best to pick up her feet.

    The last few weeks had been testing.

    It wounded her to pride to admit she had let herself cry over a ghost. Luke was long gone, but the new boy (and a son of Hermes no less) could have her believing the dead were coming back to life. _Where the hell was Nico when she needed him?_

    The daughter of Athena had watched from afar. He seemed kind, kind like her Luke had been, gentle but sad. There was something that haunted his eyes and Annabeth just could not help her curiosity. She had learnt from Leo that he'd had a troubled past, a mother who rejected him and stepfather to rival Percy's. She heard on the grape vine from the daughters of Aphrodite that Hermes had not known of his son's existence. The mortal he had loved, panicked upon hearing the truth from his lips and to serve her a kindness, the God of Messengers had erased her memories of him.

    How ironic it was that the mortal woman had perhaps not known herself or was yet to tell her lover she was pregnant. Hermes never even guessed until the boy turned up at Camp. Exhausted and a little beat up, but not yet broken like her Luke.

Maybe for a child of Wisdom, she had been unwise to let herself slip so deep in thought and memories. The silhouette that snuck up in the corner of her eye had Annabeth poised for a fight. She grabbed her assailant's wrist, pulsed it behind their back and pushed them to their knees.

    The daughter of Athena's brow furrowed at the sight of soft blond hair.

    " _Ow, ow, ow_."

    Annabeth's eyes remained apathetic. "Luke? Right? Luke Myers?" She was proud at managing to keep the shock from her voice.

    "Yes, yes, it's me. Please let go." He begged.

    "Why. . . Why are you here? Better yet, why are you following me?" She questioned.

    "You, you always disappear after training so Piper suggested I catch you before you get the chance. Could you. . . Could you please, please let go now?" He sounded uncertain.

    After a moment of shocked silence, Annabeth relented. "Right, sorry."

    She released the blond, feeling slightly guilty at his sigh of relief, but continued impatiently.

    "Was there a reason you wanted to talk to me?"

    "Yes, I _errrr_ feel like we got off to a bad start. I mean you ran away from me the first time we met so. . . I can't really figure how this could go much worse." He laughed nervously.

    "Is that it?" The daughter of Athena raised an eyebrow, faking disinterest in her tone.

    "What? No, no, I was. . . kinda hoping we could be friends. . .?"

    "Friends?" She echoed disbelievingly.

    "Yes." Luke nodded eagerly. "That is if you'll willing to give it a chance?"

    Annabeth bit the inside of her cheek in thought and once again, tried so hard not to see her Luke. "I'll think about." She half-promised and begun to edge away. "Good evening, Myers."

    "Yeah, goo- I'll see you later." He finished instead, offering a sincere smile.

    Annabeth continued towards Athena's cabin, wise enough to know not to turn around, and feeling his eyes follow her. Anyway, Elliot was waiting for her. They're supposed to be a couple after all and couples have dinner together. Hopefully, the son of Ares can help her chase this ghost away.

**xXx**


	19. Operation: Kiss Death

**Chapter 19 - Operation: Kiss Death**

Hushed voices filled the Venus Barracks at the stroke of midnight, dousing the sisters in dusty shadows.

    "This is going to be difficult. Do you even remember how much Nico was in love with Percy? Gods! How much he's still in love with Percy? I'm still annoyed that our mother twisted the poor boy in so many knots."

    "Preaching to the choir, Ellie. Preaching to the choir." Aimee sighed. "But we can't tell Jack."

    "What? About Nico's eternal love for Percy Jackson?" May drawled out sarcastically.

    "No, idiot. That's old news. Ellie means operation Love and Death-" Scarlet paused; a coy smile etches onto her face. "-Leath. No, no. . . Jico."

    A round of laughter followed between the girls.

    "You did not just give your little brother and the son of freaking Hades an item name."

    "Okay, ladies this covert, undercover, and long-term. One word and it's blown." Ellie warned the others dangerously. "This could be years in the making, so don't screw it up."

**xXx**


	20. Time After Time

**Part II**

**Chapter 20 - Time After Time**

_Three Years Later_

Winter passed and then another. Like rain, time washed away and before Jack could even come to terms with it, he was sixteen, almost seventeen. With more energy than ideas to compensate, he knew he had been driving his poor sisters crazy. His bones had stretched and he got faster, stronger just like Lady Diana had asked of him. Winning every game of capture the flag that he captained a team for, even the ones when he was pitched against a certain the son of Hades.

    It amused Hazel to no end.

    After every loss Nico would tease him relentlessly, playfully about how winning means nothing because the son of Venus was still a few inches shorter. He knew his sisters had been up to something. They were always up to something, and when he first somehow ended up wherever Nico was, he thought it was pure coincidence. But recently it happened again. . . and again. . . _and again._

**xXx**

The night was young. It was still an early in the Robigalia festival and although, thankfully, the main ritual of sacrificing a dog to protect grain fields from disease was no longer practised, they throw a huge party instead.

    Jack yawned despite the earliness of the evening and sunk deeper into the sofa. The central sitting area of the Venus’ Barracks had become a chaos of hairspray and make-up as he watched his sisters getting ready. Some curled their hair, some straightened. There were highlights, glitter, and Jack kept an expression of such utter confusion on his face, his brothers send him pitiful looks every now and again.

    "So, Jack, how does my hair look from the back?"

    And if this wasn't the seventh time Ellie had asked, the youngest son of Venus wasn't sure he can take the eighth.

    "It looks great." He replied, making sure to glance up from his book to show he was paying attention.

    "Fantastic." She breathed, spraying a cloud of hairspray and smiling at her reflect in the mirror.

    "Hun, you look gorgeous." Aimee coughed. "Now stop trying to poison the rest of us."

    Ellie laughed falsely sweet before turning to Jack. "Aren't you going to get ready? Hadn't you and Nico made plans to meet up? The party starts in half an hour, you know." The hidden question beneath her words. _'Can I help you?'_

    Rolling his eyes, Jack grinned back and sighed. "Go on then."

    "What?" She asked innocently, while Aimee watched out of the corner of her eye, and Lily, Scarlet, Summer and Dawn seemed to have slowed down slightly.

    "Before I change my mind." He hummed.

    Ellie squealed excitedly and immediately called the others over.

    Jack felt a wave of dread wash over him.

    "I'm thinking blue highlights." Summer suggested and basked in the gasps of her sisters' revelations.

    "Different shades of blue." Aimee added eagerly.

    Dawn waved her hands to get everyone's attention. " _Oh my Gods!_ Yes! And we style his hair to flick upwards."

    "Yes! All windswept." Scarlet agreed. "It's gonna be so good."

    Claire and May turned to each other frowning, "What's he going to wear?"

    A silence fell over the group, before they all turn to Aiden with bright eyes.

    "Aaaiiiden," Summer begun. "Could we borrow some of your clothes?"

    The brunet waited for a moment, enjoying all the bated breaths. Then-

    "No."

    "What, _why?"_ Ellie whined.

    Aiden chuckled to himself, arms wrapped round his chest. "You girls, take this way too seriously. Of course, you can, what did you have in mind?"

    "The smart black jeans and long-sleeved suit shirt?"

    The oldest son of Venus nodded and the girls all let out a sigh of relief.

    Jack frowned. "Wait, aren't you all still getting ready?"

    "We've been ready _for hours_." Aimee smiled and gestured for him to sit in the Aimee’s chair, dead-centre opposite the mirror. She ran her fingers through his hair, lent forward and looped her arms loosely round his neck so her head was next to his and whispered. "Don't worry, little bro, a certain child of death won't be able to take his eyes off you."

    Jack spluttered, face turning a dark shade of red.

    And then, before he had a chance to protest-

    -it begun.

**xXx**

Emerging from the Venus barracks was one thing, but each step after lingered a bit shorter behind his brothers'. He was also quite sure, one of his sisters put glitter in his hair, despite his _strong_ protests. Some of the others had already gone ahead, and Jack could not help the nervousness that took hold. It was not until Ellie slipped her hand into his, that the son of Venus released he was trembling.

    "You look so handsome, if you weren't my brother, I'd-"

    "-Ellie!" Jack whined, in fake disgust and they both laughed together.

    "We have talked this through like a million times." She drawled out. " We’re gonna rock up, look amazing, Nico's gonna fall even more head over heels for you, _if that's even possible_." She whispered the last part sarcastically.

    "-Ellie-"

    "- _Annnnnd_ you're gonna be Camp Jupiter's newest, hottest item. Destined to ride happily away into the sunset. I practically guarantee _it_.” Her voice raised at the end as she linked their arms.

    They walked down to Camp Jupiter's lake as a group of perfect faces. Lanterns and fairy lights were hung up in trees, strung up high and floating on the still waters. Aiden rushed forward to greet them, but then he hesitated.

    "Jack, I'm so sorry, but word is Nico's down under running errands for his father."

    The bright smile on the son of Venus' face dimmed. Ice sunk into his chest and disappointed didn't even begin to cover what Jack felt. Nico _had_ promised to spend the evening together.

    Ellie immediately grabbed his arm and pouted. "Awwhhh, Jack. Don't think about that lying Greek. Let's just have a good time."

    "First drinks on me." Aiden smiled.

    One rum and coke turned into three as the hour progressed. And strangely enough, Jack hadn't had to buy himself a single one. The others came from a cute son of Ceres, who Jack accidentally lost on the dance floor. That would have been it for the evening and the son of Venus knew he should have paced himself a little better. First time and all.

    When Theo came stumbling over, practically handing him a drink and proclaiming he wanted to buy one for his little brother, Jack felt just too plain guilty to refuse. So, in the end, he didn't. Then, Aiden appeared out of nowhere and dragged him over to a group of Mercury and Mars children doing shots. Somehow, he was talked into six without understanding quite how it happened, that and Aiden managed to disappear with a cute daughter of Vulcan leaving Jack on his own.

    Dizzily, he navigated his way to the dance floor and lost another hour.

    Maybe a son of Minerva, no wait, Bacchus, that's the one, locked their arms together and dragged him staggering back to the bar. Two more drinks, it tasted like vodka this time, and Jack felt completely and utterly buzzed. Despite his spinning vision, Jack smiled in delirious happiness.

    Someone equally as drunk, and perhaps still the son of Bacchus, pushed him up against a wall and kissed him harshly. It was not that Jack didn't like it, but it was not what he wanted right now. _Who he wanted_.

    After a moment, Jack managed to break the kiss and turned his head away, but his actions did not deter his admirer. Teeth pressed against his neck and Jack tried to struggle free. He whimpered a pathetic 'no' and 'please stop', yet over the loud music, he doubted anyone would hear. So, Jack changed tactics. He pushed away with his arms and attempted to move out of the son of Bacchus' reach.

    The alcohol made his limbs heavy, running through his veins and draining his strength. It was pointless. He cried out again for the guy to stop and fell back against the wall. _Matt?_ maybe that was his name, pressed closer to him until their bodies were flat against each other.

“Always * _hiccup_ * wanted you.” The boy murmured, slurred into his ear. “Always but Di Angelo is * _hiccup_ * in your shadow. Never even * _hiccup_ * ever got a chance before.”

    Jack whimpered through the fuzzy haze of alcohol, he didn't want this, he wanted to go find Ni-

    A hand grabbed Matt's shoulder and spun him around.

    "That's enough, he's clearly not interested." Said an angry _familiar_ voice.

    A swift punch to the cheek and the blond was down for the count. Jack looked up and frowned at the blurry mass of pale and dark in front of him. The sudden change, after being pinned up, had the son of Venus pitching forward and straight into someone’s arms. Over that person's shoulder, the clock at the far wall was alight with the numbers 02:24, but Jack had to squint wildly to see them.

    A small laugh, almost a chuckle, and this time the voice was directed at him. "I think that's it for you this evening."

    That person flung one of Jack's arm over his shoulders and locked his own arm around the raven-haired boy's waist, supporting most of the seventeen-year-old's drunken weight.

    "How much have you had?" The voice grinned, amused as he begun to direct them to walk.

    "Nico?" The word was almost incoherent as it passed Jack’s lips.

    Another surprisingly bright laugh followed. "Twenty bucks says you won't remember a damn thing in the morning?"

    "S'whats? S'where the-?"

    Jack looked around in wild, uncoordinated movements, temporarily pulling out of Nico's hold and staggered in to a wave of people. He heard the son of Hades yell worriedly after him.

    The music lurched his brain against his skull and Jack wasn’t quite sure where he was anymore. Someone fell onto him, knocking him to the ground. Jack's head spun and he suddenly felt incredible, awfully sick. Hands wormed their way under his armpits and hauled onto unsteady feet.

    "I'm going to take you back to your barracks, okay?"

    "I'm'kay, Ni-Nico." Jack slurred happily as the sick feeling passed.

    "Of course, you are." The son of Hades half-heartedly agreed and guided the raven-haired boy.

    It was a mess of disobliging limbs, staggered steps and incoherent words but they reached the front door in one piece.

    Jack has a sudden surreal moment of clarity, there was something he had planned to do this evening. He leant in and took Nico's unsuspecting lips. They're cold, probably from the evening wind, and the kiss tasted a little like sweet vodka, okay a lot really, but Jack was still together enough to release that part was his fault. It lasted a few blissful seconds. Then, gently, hands wrapped around his shoulders and pry him away. Their lips parted. The son of Venus' cheeks stay flustered as he looked into Nico's wide blown pupils.

    "Jack. . ." Nico begged, waiting for the younger boy to focus his attention. "I want. . . I want this too. But not here, now." He swallowed thickly.

    The son of Hades reached past Jack and rattled the barrack’s front door as he knocked.

    Daniel answered in sleepy annoyance and let out a surprised noise when Jack was pushed, falling into his arms.

    "Take care of him." Nico whispered quietly, disappearing into the shadows.

**xXx**

Jack woke up with a banging headache and too few memories of the night before not to be worried. His neck tingled with a sharp soreness but as he reached up, fingers gracing his skin, pain spiked up. Wincing in one moment, Jack groaned and rolled over. He needed water desperately. Trudging out of bed, Jack bashed into his cabinet, the door, the doorframe and the table as well when he reached the Kitchen, just for good measure. There were going to be bruises.

    "Good afternoon, sleepy head."

    "Afternoon?" Jack gazed up with bleary eyes as Aiden poured out a bowl of cereal and milk before sliding it in front of him.

    "You passed out in Daniel's arms last night."

    "What?" The son of Venus' eyes widened.

    "Yeah, right after Nico brought you back. Which is weird cause I don't remember seeing him at the party, did you arrange to meet him or something?" Aiden rambled and looked back questioningly at his younger brother. "He asked me to ask if you're up to meeting later on. . . Are you two. . ."

    Jack blushed.

    ". . . a thing?"

    "What?"

    Aiden frowned. "But those bite marks on your neck?"

    Jack reached up to his neck and flinched at the pain. "I. . . I don't remember getting these." He confessed.

    "That son of a bitch."

    "Wait-"

    "He took advantage of you when you were drunk! I'll kill him!"

    Jack emotionlessly watched Aiden storm out, sitting there in silence for a few moments before everything clicked. He jumped up and shot after his brother. Last night's clothes still hung on his frame as he chased Aiden down to the dining hall.

    "Where the fuck you get to Di Angelo?!"

    Jack froze at Aiden's uncharacteristic tone and raised voice. The whole hall fell quiet, eyes on either the son of Hades or the son of Venus who had just stormed in. Jack hung back at the door, watching as Nico slowly stood up from Pluto's table. His brown eyes held a coldness to them. Hazel glanced worriedly between the two boys.

    "Is there a problem, Aiden?" Nico asks calmly.

    "You bet there is. Stay away from my brother, asshole! And if I find you touched him again, I'll send you to the netherworld permanently."

    Jack cheeked blazed with embarrassment, watching with growing fear as the shadows around the Pluto table begun to twist. Nico went very still and very cold.

    "And what right do you to tell me have to do?" A dangerous edge laced his tone, as Aiden flailed for a moment. "None. So, leave me alone." Nico stormed out the opposite entrance.

   Jack backed away in shock, heart racing.

    A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. The grip border-lined on pain.

    "And what in Tartarus did you tell Aiden?" Nico snarled.

    "I didn't tell him anything, he assumed-"

    "-but you didn't try to tell him otherwise-"

    "-because he run out of the door before I had the chance! Nico, I could never believe you'd take advantage of someone. I'm not the kind of a person who tells tales for attention, and if you think for one second that I am, because. . . _because I'm a child of Venus_ , of Love, that I'd play right into that mindless stereotype. Then perhaps you don't know me at all." He shrugged off Nico's grip harshly and pulled away, putting a fair few paces between them. "Perhaps we're not as close of friends as I thought we were." He finished quietly, slowly, choosing his words carefully because he was either going to regret them or stand by them for the foreseeable future.

    Nico eyes were blank, assessing and anger boiled up in Jack's chest. _Who dare he take out Aiden's stupidity on him?_ Jack didn't wait for the son of Hades' reply, he stormed away. Ignoring every instinct to look back, to turned around as Nico called out his name.

**xXx**

**Venus Barracks**

"Jack, honey! Jack! Please open the door!"

    "Why are you using your charmspeak? It's no gonna work on him dumbass."

    "Shut up! Jack, hun please. Scarlet saw the whole thing, it was Matt who grabbed you last night not Nico, she's told Aiden and Aiden told Matt to go jump in the Lake. Nico knows you didn't accuse him of anything."

    Jack hung the bedsheets off his body and stormed over to this bedroom door. He swung it open furiously, not caring how the hinges shook or that his eyes were rimmed red and cheeks were stained with tears.

    "I don't care about that! I care that Nico thought I would say something like that in the first place! I'm not the sort of person who would lie and get him in trouble for the fun of it, but he didn't trust me. He thought- He thought-"

    Jack's lips trembled making it impossible to continue talking, so he turned away instead and moved to sit on his bed. Ellie walked up to him slowly and slipped down beside him. Lacing her arm round his waist, she rested her head on his shoulder.

    "Jack darling-"

    "-stop it, I'm not six years old." He sniffed.

    "Darling Jack, Nico's sorry. He's been standing outside the Barrack’s for the last hour, wanting to talk to you."

    "I don't want to talk to him."

    "Well, he says he has something really important to tell you, something that can't wait any longer. Jack, I think he wants to ask you out."

    "So?"

    "So! So, you've been waiting over two years for him to ask you out!" Ellie stops for a beat, collecting her words. "I'll send him away, arrange a time for you two to meet, you'll straighten yourself up, and we'll fix this mess." Ellie sighed. "Look, no one's perfect, least of all Nico, but perhaps you should give him another chance? Say two o'clock?"

    Jack looked up into Ellie's eyes and smiled. He'll always be willing to give Nico another chance. "Okay, but first I'm gonna have a shower."

**xXx**


	21. Start Again

**Chapter 21 - Start Again**

Jack stood outside the Pluto cabin. He shuffled on his feet while a tiny voice in his head told him to run. It was different now, different to how he felt the first time he met Nico. All rage and panic, waking up somewhere he didn't recognise, alone and facing a stranger. It took time, but Camp Jupiter had become his home and although he lost Luke, he gained a family.

    After the dust settled, Jack tried to ignore the way his heart torched lighter at the sight of the son of Hades, or how his mind kept telling him that he could trust Nico with his life. For an emotionally undeveloped thirteen-year-old, those feelings had scared him more than the Cyclops' he crossed paths with that fateful day.

    Jack watched his sisters and brothers fall in and out of love on a _weekly_ basis. He first reaction was to think it’s just a part of who he is, that being a child of Love meant crashing into ill-advised _love_ without any breaks.

Yet, Nico has never failed to make him feel that way. Hot and unsure. Nervous and safe.

    The son of Venus told himself that he had the rest of his life, but what if he didn't? What if the son of Hades woke up tomorrow and found someone else? He had heard Jason talk to Nico about ‘making friends’ with a Greek named Will Solace, a son of Apollo. Just the idea that Nico loved another, broke Jack’s heart at the same time. He's a son of Hades, not a son of Pluto. A Greek, not a Roman. Is he worrying over nothing? Jason and Piper seemed to get on fine. Maybe it can be the same for Nico and him?

     Jack groaned into his hands. He should _not_ be worrying anyway. It was not like they're even dating.

    After a few shaky steps, the son of Venus reached the cabin door. He hesitated twice before knocking and not a second after he did, the door swung open to reveal Hazel. She smiled warmly, knowingly at him and stepped aside to welcome him in.

    "Nico owes me fifty drachmas, I told him you'd come." The daughter of Pluto lent in closer and whispered. "He didn't mean it. I know he said some stuff that hurts but you mean a lot to him and if he lost you as a friend. . ."

    Jack swallowed thickly and let the hope seep from his chest because _'as a friend'_ was quite a damning choice of words, very specific as well. So, he nodded and shuffled further into the cabin as Hazel yelled her brother's name.

    The sound of hinges squeaking and footsteps of creaking floorboards followed, then from the shadows Nico appeared. His shocked eyes meet Jack's.

    "I'll give you two some room." Hazel squeezed the son of Venus' shoulder before sending to pointed look Nico's way and slipping out the front door.

    Jack searched the empty space of the cabin’s hallway, avoiding the words he could not find on his tongue.

    "Hey."

    Nico's voice brought Jack's attention back to the now.

    "Hey." He smiled.

    There was the briefest moment of silence and the son of Venus swore it may have been an eternity.

    " _I'M_ \- _I'M_ _SORRY_!"

    Jack flinched at the outburst, more in surprise than anything else. He watched as Nico's posture scrunched up, shoulder rising up and fists clenched at his sides. The son of Hades had his eyes closed and to be honest, _it was adorable_. Jack cannot help the laugh that escaped his lips.

    Nico frowned. "What? What is it?"

    "Nico, it's just-" The son of Venus struggled to catch his breath, waited and sighed. "I'm sorry _too_."

    Another moment and they were both laughing.

    "I think we're idiots." Jack wheezed, wanting to reach out for the older boy and embrace him. Something ugly and slimy crawled its way into his stomach. Probably for the best he did not, everyone knew Nico hated being touched.

    The son of Death stepped closer. "I think you're onto something. . . I wanted, want to ask you. . . if you'd like-"

    Jack's heart skipped a beat.

    "-to go out." Nico finished tensely.

    And Jack-

    Jack smiled.

**xXx**

Mordred stood in the darkness. Trees crowd around, closing in from above. A cool evening breeze hurried through his silver hair and sent a chill down his spine. The leaves rustled and the son of the Artemis smirked at the appearance of a familiar presence.

    "Mistress." He whispered through clenched teeth. "Finally had enough of Adonis?"

    A dark chuckle responded to his question first and then a rich, velvet-like voice followed. "The boy has his uses." She contemplated. "And his hate for Aphrodite and Persephone has been valuable. I know you've grown restless, but I wouldn't come here myself if I didn't have good news."

    Mordred turned to face the Goddess disbelief colouring his silver eyes. The flecks of colour caught glints of madness.

    "My _dear_ little Moon son, it's time."

**xXx**

Slipping past the guards of the first cohort and then the second, Mordred spotted Jack walking down to the lake. He shouted out and jogged down the dirt track to reach the son of Venus.

   "Hey, stranger. Long-time no see"

    Jack looked surprised at his sudden appearance, but that quickly turned into that awfully gentle smile. Guilt wriggled its way into the son of Artemis' chest as he glanced away. _Why did Jack always have to be so kind to him?_

    "So, what you up to?" He begun casually, watching in astonishment as Jack blushed and glanced down to his shoes.

   "Well, I kinda, _kinda_ have a date with Nico."

    Mordred stopped in shock and Jack followed suite in worry.

    "Wait, right now?" The son of Artemis whispered.

    The son of Venus nodded slowly.

    "Finally."

     Jack eyes widened. "What?"

     "I said _'finally'_ , I've been waiting for you two to get your shit together." Mordred smile through his teeth. How easy the lie left his mouth.

    "Mor."

    The son of the Moon laughed at the younger boy’s use of the nick-name, but his lips thinned. "So. . . you heading to meet him?"

    "Uh, huh. Nico mentioned something about going to the cinema _, I'm-so-nervous, do-I-look-okay?"_ Jack blurted, almost certain it sounded like one long word.

    Mordred hummed. "You look fine. But you think I can have a minute of your time? There's something I wanted to show you."

    Jack was not given the luxury of the chance to answer. The son of the Hunt grabbed his wrist and everything went dark.

**xXx**


	22. Riptide

**Chapter 22 - Riptide**

**Porto Covo, Portugal**

Wind rushed through his dark hair and Jack opened his eyes to the sight of the ocean. Empty of anyone else other than the son of the Moon and himself. It reminded him of a dream, like he's been here before. Jack watched as Mordred stepped further to shore, away from the salt-laden rock pools where they stood. He went to call out, ask why his friend had brought him here, but the sunlight caught in his eye.

    Glancing down at the tidal pool, Jack frowned at the glimmer of silver under the sands. He crouched down and reached for it, brushing off the feeling of the water as it welcomed him like an old friend. Pulling back as cold metal greets his fingertips, Jack steadied himself and reached down again. He swirled the waters with his hand and watched as the force dragged up sand to reveal to the hilt of a sword.

    Jack moved to grasp the handle between his fingers and yanked it from salty waters.

    _His chest feels sticky, heavy, weighing down with each heartbeat. Fingers grip Riptide tighter as he watches Nico fight her. The floor is strangely comfortable as his eyes begin to drift close, threatening to lose the battle against sleep. But he persists, he cannot leave Nico at her mercy._

_The clang of clashing swords sounds again, again, again as he slides his arms underneath him and the pushes up. Every limb shakes and he frowns at the ghostly white appearance of his skin. He falls back down and pain shoots through his chest, but he can't- can't give up. He tries and tries until he manoeuvres himself onto his hands and knees. Vision blurring from the agony that pulses in his veins but he has to continue. Nico is. . . is. . ._

_She stumbles backwards into his path and he smiles hysterically. There's nothing like fate._

_Pushing up onto shaky legs, he thrusts Riptide up and dead centre through her heart. His eyes slip shut and he pitches forward, a second later he weakly regains his bearings, nothing but gold dust and Nico's horrified expression in sight._

_"Percy!"_

_He feels his legs give out just before they actually do and then Nico's arms are wrapped tightly around his cold body. Darkness consumes all and Percy-_

    -Jack was flung back to reality.

    Wisps of his dream lingered, searing into his head with a permanent vengeance. Those feelings burnt into his thoughts causing his fingers to tremble.

_The pain, the fear, the dying._

    Yet equally, neither could Jack decide what was worse, the part where he died in Nico's arms or the moment when Nico called him _Percy_. He had heard stories of the legendry Greek demigod from Camp Half-Blood.

    The name felt weirder on his tongue, sending trills of energy across his nerves and into his core. Then, pain shot up his spine, burrowing into the back of his head. Jack doubled over, clutching his temple for sweet relief.

_There's a blonde-haired girl standing next to him, her striking blue eyes say more than what she means. Percy looks up to see a golden sign 'Lotus Hotel and Casino'. A shadow falls over them as they walk closer. Another voice is by his side. . . Grover?_

_The memory changes. He's standing before the Gods, except they're not Roman, they're Greek. With Zeus’ lightning bolt in hand, it crackles menacingly as he argues with the Olympians and then-_

_Thalia breathes again. Then-_

_The sky rests on his shoulders, his bones ache, ache, ache. There's a reason for this pain, there has to be a reason. . ._

_-He meets Nico and Bianca for the first time. The son of Hades is so small and full of life and Percy-_

_-makes a promise he cannot keep._

_He's sitting alone, except he's not in Venus' barracks, the walls are blue and there are silhouettes of fish patterned on the wood. Glancing over to the corner, there's a bronze trident resting proudly in the shadows. He's the son. . . the son of. . ._

    Jack's eyes snapped open.

**_. . . Poseidon._ **

    "I'm Percy Jackson." The whispered words leave his lips a little numb.

    A frown decorated Jack’s features as everything begun to shift. His skin crawled and Jack- Jack- _Percy_ staggered left and to the ground before yelling out. "Mordred, I'm Percy Jackson!"

    Memories clicked into place, morphing with the ones he presently held. He had lived two lives. One as a Roman and one as a Greek. He was Jack Ravenna and Percy Jackson, a child of Venus and a child of Poseidon. He had been given a second chance by the Gods, or Fates, or whoever. But it was still a chance.

    The son of Artemis had moved closer, now standing over where Jack- Percy knelt. Looking up at Mordred, the son of Poseidon's smile disappeared at the darkening expression worn on his friend's face.

    "Mor, what's wrong?"

    "Nothing."

    "Nothing? We need to get back to Camp, everyone will be worried. I need to apologise for choosing rebirth and never saying goodbye. I left Annabeth and the others without explaining anything, I made Silena and Charles keep that awful promise. I- I feel so guilty. . ."

    "Why?" The son of Artemis' voice was short and cold.

    "Why? Because. . . Because I love Nico and I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't be dead and love him, I couldn't let him hold on for me, it wouldn't of worked, so I had to leave. If he'd found me before I reached the River Lethe I'd never been able to, to. . . jump." Percy confessed. "Please, Mordred, I have to go back."

    "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Percy Jackson." A new voice, deeper, crueller sounded behind. The son of Venus spun round to confront a tall, beautiful woman. No more than thirty years to her face, but her hollow eyes were a soulless black.

    Percy stepped back, but Mordred tightly grabbed his arm and stole Riptide from hand without so much as looking in his direction.

    "My name is Eris and I've been keeping watch over you for a very, very long time." She smiled falsely and then nodded at the son of the Moon.

    Percy sent a wounded look at Mordred and met the older boy’s attempt to pull him forward with resistance.

    "What do you want?" He bit out through a snarl. "I don't have anything-"

    "-Want?" She chuckled darkly. "My little sea prince, I want you. Your loyalty, your obedience, your strength."

    "I'm sorry but I missed that part where I was for sale." Percy growled. His head still in chaos, sorting the new from the old. Shaking away the dizziness, he did not fail to notice how Mordred's grip on his arm tightened to keep him balanced.

    "I take what I want, demigod. I don't borrow."

    "If you think I belong to you now or something crazy like that, you're mistaken. My friends-"

    "-won't ever find you where we're going." Finishes the woman. "My palace is beyond anyone's sight."

    Percy stumbled, losing the battle as Mordred pushed him towards Eris. His feet scrambled for purchase, but the soles of his sneakers just slipped on the sea-bound rocks. One leg plunged straight into another rock pool. Percy struggled in Mordred's arms but found little give as the son of the Moon clamped down on his wrists and locked him in place.

    Closing his eyes, Percy tried to call upon that part of himself that had long been asleep. The ocean bred rougher waters, smashing against the shore. Whispers from creatures of the deep grew louder in his ears, but like a muscle that has grown weak from underuse, he was not strong enough to summon an attack. Percy lent backwards as Eris raised her hand to his head.

     "What- What are you doing?!"

     She smiled wickedly. "Think of it, as a little sleep. And when you wake up, you're going to have a change of heart."

    Percy growled as her words, tensing as Mordred held him more securely despite his increasing struggles.

    "Let go of me!" The son of Venus commanded, ushering the strength of his charmspeak, but the effort was met with laughter.

    "Such cheap tricks will not work on me, little one." Eris stepped close and rested her fingertips on the seventeen-year-old's forehead.

**_"Ec tonia par lil curso adversare, fal mysok indento."_ **

    Blissful nothingness crept over the Sea prince's mind. Stealing his breaths, his thoughts, but he hadn’t given up, not yet. Crying out to the one person who might hear his plea, Percy sunk deep into unconsciousness.

    " _Father_. . .”

**xXx**


	23. Ends Of This Earth

**Chapter 23 - Ends of This Earth**

Nico trekked up to the Venus barracks, venom on his tongue. Jack had promised to meet him at Camp Jupiter's entrance, but half an hour later and raven-haired boy was yet to show. This was what he got for trusting a child of Venus. Half-baked promises and commitment issues. The son of Hades tightened his hands to fists and kicked the front door with his boot. Hard.

    Ellie answered. Raising a curious eyebrow, she leant against the wooden frame.

    "Di Angelo." Her voice echoed her surprise. "What are you doing here, trouble?"

    Nico's eyes narrowed at her flirtatious tone, but he did opportunity to respond as Dawn poked her head round the door and continued for her sister.

    "Managed to mess it up already?" Her tone held an air of hate, daring him to prove her right.

    Confusion fluttered across Nico's features.

    "What do you mean? I've been waiting, _dollface_ ," he sneered. "Jack is the one who didn't show."

    "He left _ages_ ago. No one's seen him since, we assumed he was still with you." Ellie said offhandedly, before her eyes flew back to Nico and her hands clamped over her mouth. "Wait. . . Does that mean he's. . . He's. . ."

    "Missing." The son of Hades breathed.

    Fleeing the porch, he ignored the daughter of Venus' calls and shadow-travelled straight into the Praetor cabin. He bends over, hands on his knees, panting heavily.

    A crash, some footsteps and the Ghost King craned his neck to meet Jason's worried gaze.

    "Whoa, whoa. Nico, what's wrong?"

    "Jack's missing." He breathed, a faint linger of fear in his voice.

    "Missing?" Jason's brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought he was with you?"

    Nico shook his head. Heart slowly crawling up into his throat, he swallowed thickly and answered.

    "He was meant to be, we were supposed to go to the cinema, but he never showed."

    "Okay, okay, okay, bro, don't panic." Jason placed steadying hands on his cousin's shoulders. "He couldn't have gone far, I'll signal the cohorts, round up a search party-"

    The son of Hades nodded but did not wait to find out if Jason had anything else to say. Shadows flared to life, wrapping around his limbs causing the son of Jupiter to jump back in surprise, and within seconds Nico was standing in the throne room of his father's palace.

    There was a beat- where he inhaled sharply, vision waning and head filling with cotton-wool. Using his abilities in such quick, short bursts still had unsavoury, unpleasant effects. The son of Death broke from his stupor at the sound of his Hades’ voice.

    "Nico, for what pleasure do I have the honour of your company?" The God of the Underworld breezed out sarcastically, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

    "Father, I have no time for your pleasantries." Nico hissed. "A demigod from the Roman Camp has gone missing."

    The God of Death hummed noncommittally. "And why should I care? I'll probably see him down here pretty soon."

     _"BASTARD! DON'T YOU DARE!"_

    Hades looked up in shock at the uncharacteristic outburst, taking in his son's flustered cheeks, shaking form and the beginnings of tears lighting the corners of his eyes. It was a far cry from Nico's usual stoic, distant self.

    "I'll find him alive. I'll find him alive, you'll see!" He snarled. "Even if I have to search the entire Earth. Because I'm not going to lose someone else I love!"

    "Nicholas!" Hades yelled, causing the boy to flinch and meet his father's gaze. "You are over reacting, calm down and tell me how long it’s been?" The God of Death continued evenly, watching Nico took a steadying breath and lowered his tense posture.

    Shrugging his shoulders, he muttered something coherently near to 'an hour'.

    Hades sighed, folded the tip of the page he had reached and closed the book on his lap. It was rare to find his son taking an interest in anyone still breathing.

    "Okay then, perhaps he's just wandered off. A storm in a teacup so to speak. What's this foolish boy's name?"

    Nico bit his lip and blushed.

    Now, Hades leant in a little curious, waiting for a reply.

    "Jack." His son declared. "Jack Ravenna."

    The God of Death froze for a moment, an unfamiliar panic sinking in his stomach. That was one name he had not expected to hear. He stood, book falling to the floor forgotten. While ignoring both, the frown that begun to form on his son's face as he strode over and the way Nico flinched back when he reached to grab the boy's shoulder. He shadow-travelled them both to Olympus in the same breath.

**xXx**

Persephone ran down marble corridors, so cleverly cut they looked like clouds in a summer storm. Strands of silver ran through, delicately carved into the stone that flashed when passing the torch light. Almost like lightning. Sharply turning a corner, she threw herself into the unsuspecting arms of Artemis.

     "You have to help me-" She begged, sobbed in the other Goddess’ chest. "I just went to check on him- he was fine last week- now he's- he's-" Her voice cut off, unable to finish as she cried hysterically.

    "Persephone! Stop babbling and spit it out!" The Goddess of the Hunt had to bite down on her lip to stop her right eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

    "Artemis, my son! My son is missing! He lives in Jacksonville and I check on him all the time. But I came round and his dad told me he had been missing for three days! Please, please." She beseeched as if praying. " _Help me find him_."

    Before the ember-haired Goddess could reply, shadows leaked off the walls, circling closer and in moments the silhouettes of the God of Death and his immortal son materialised.

    A glare stole on Artemis' fairer features and frost covered her eyes. She tugged swiftly at Persephone's arm, but Hades stepped forward, quickly grabbing the Spring Goddess' hand and kissing her knuckles.

    "My son is missing!" She snarled. One-part accusing and two-parts beside herself.

    Shock crossed the God of the Underworld's eyes as his wife yanked her hand from his touch.

    "I'll have my nymphs search the underworld." He said with only pure intent.

    "NO!" She screeched. "He's not dead! Don't you dare!"

    Persephone's wounded eyes stopped the God of Death in his tracks while his eyes flickered to the Artemis' wryly smile. He watched with curling lips as she wrapped her arms round the Goddess of Spring in kind.

     "I'll have my Huntresses start a search. Do you have anything that belongs to him?" She asked softly.

    "No not on me, but I can get something." Persephone sighed and withdrew from Artemis' embrace. She walked past Hades without so much as a glance in her husband's direction. Hurrying out the room to retrieve one of her son's possessions, the Goddess of Spring left the Hunt and Death to stare each other out while Nico watched on, stuck somewhere between amused and terrified.

    Hades cleared his throat. "We're holding a council meeting."

    "What?” Artemis laughed. “Another one, you must be joking."

    "Clearly not, my dear." He answered the Huntress’ statement, tone icy. "What do you hope to gain from this?"

    "Your wife's favour,” she smiled.  “Perhaps her gratitude, or just to know that while she is in my debt so are you uncle."

    "You haven't found her son yet, Artemis. Don't get ahead of yourself."

    Scarlet rose up on her pale cheeks, but she did not dignify the God with a response.

    "Now if you can keep your ego in check, we have a bigger problem."

    "What, uncle? You finally realised skeletons do it for you as much as women?"

    "Shut up, whore, before I chain you up in the fields of punishment myself."

    Artemis visible flinched.

    "You-" The Goddess of the Moon started, before taking a deep breath and restraining herself. "Well then, what is it?" She spat out, arms crossed over her chest and slanted away from the God of Death.

    Hades turned swiftly on his heels and placed a hand on Nico's back to push him forward towards the Throne room.

    "Poseidon's son is missing too."

**xXx**


	24. No Air

**Chapter 24 – No air**

Nico was pretty sure this was what going into shock felt like. No, wait. This was closer to having a panic attack. His legs moved numbly, somehow supporting his boneless weight as he trailed behind Hades and Artemis through Olympus' corridors. Thoughts became increasing distant, frantic, unable to break past the repeating knowledge that _Poseidon- has- a-_ _son_. He barely registered the Gods as they continued their discussion with heated words. Each breath grew shallower, shorter, raising up his throat and cutting out any real oxygen fighting to get into his lungs. Nico clenched his fists. Breath, breath, _just breath_.

    All this time, the Gods had been lying to them, deceiving them, hiding away a prince of the sea from them. _Where exactly? In Atlantis?_ Distrust boiled in Nico's chest, filling his body with bitter resentment, as he tried to reason with this. He had a part of the prophecy as well. _He had a right to know!_

    **_For the love of a son sea, death must give it's all._**

    _How could he?_ When he had already fallen so deeply for Jack, his heart aching just at the thought. _This wasn't fair_ , snarled a nasty voice in his head. _They had no right to hide the truth from you~_

    Emotion ran rampant inside the son of Hades' body, spreading the numbness. Nico begun to feel more and more as if he could faze through his surroundings, like the world is present, but in some way, he was no longer a physical part of it.

    The three of them smoothly passed over the threshold into the Throne room and Nico barely noticed. He moved on autopiloted following his father like a shadow as he parts with Artemis. Flexing his fists again, Nico cursed the Gods over and over again in his head. _Liars. Liars. You're surrounded by liars~_ The voice sung.

    Hera sat up a little straighter at their entrance, accompanied only by her husband.

    "Call the others!" Hades announced. "We may be at war."

    Zeus chuckled cynically, voice booming with the power of thunder. "Brother, what troubles you so?"

    The God of Death composed himself, waiting for the others to fall silent. "Jack Ravenna is missing."

 _Wait,_ Nico frowned. _How would Hades know the son of Poseidon had been kidnapped. He had only mentioned Jack-_

    Nico looked up in shock. The world had not only become unreachable to him, it had also stopped.

_Jack is. . . Jack is. . . Jack is a child of Venus! He's Roman, not Greek. He cannot be Poseidon's son. But then, a son of the sea. . . so maybe Neptune? But if that were true, the prophecy would have been Roman . . . Or maybe Poseidon and Aphrodite in her Roman form. . . then Jack wasn't a demigod, no- he would be a young god. The Ghost King's face fell to horror. Had Jack known? Had he kept it a secret all this time?_

The more the notion floated across Nico's thoughts, the less reasonable it became. Jack was kind and sassy and honest. All things the son of Hades had fallen so completely for. If anything, Jack had been lied to as well, oblivious to his true heritage until he would come of age at eighteen and ascend into godhood. Heat rose in his cheeks as Nico saw red. Shadows licked his skinny jeans and wrapped around his black sneakers.

    "You lied." He growled. Feeling feral as his teeth clenched and nails dug deep enough into his palms to draw blood.

    Hades spun round, cloak billowing and dark eyes narrowing at the sight of his son's trembling frame.

    " _Nicholas_." The God of Death kept his voice calm and even.

    "Liars!" Nico hissed, "How could you?! All of us have been living in the fear of war, of watching our lives fall apart around us over this prophecy. And you _KNEW?!_ " He rounded to face the other Hera and Zeus on their thrones, voice shaking. "YOU ALL _KNEW!_ A SON OF THE SEA LIVED AND DIDN'T FEEL THAT _OH, WAIT_ , IT MIGHT BEEN IMPORTANT TO TELL US?!"

    Zeus' face took on an impressive shade of scarlet. "HOLD YOUR TONGUE, _BOY_ -" He roared but before he could continue, Hades held up his hand to interrupt.

    The Lord of the Underworld stepped forward and grabbed his son's arm before the seventeen-year-old had a chance to evade his hold.

    "LET GO OF ME, FATHER! _LET GO!_ "

    "- _Nicholas Di Angelo!_ " Hades whispered dangerous as the boy attempted to twist away, only managing bruise his pale flesh. "You have no idea of what you speak."

    "EXACTLY" Nico yelled. "BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T TOLD US ANYTHING!"

    "How could we?" Hades retorted lowly, a fire on his tongue. "When the truth would have only put Jackson and yourself in danger?"

    "What do you mean? Percy _died_ -" The Ghost King froze, lungs forgetting to draw in air and chest filling with a sinking realisation. "Percy. . ." He swallowed. "Percy, never chose Elysium, did he? _Did he?!"_

    "Nico," The God of Death sighed, eyes glancing to his younger brothers.

    "Father, tell me. _For once_ , would you tell me the truth."

    "Percy Jackson chose rebirth and entered this world seventeen years ago as Jack Ravenna, son of Venus and Sam Ravenna."

    “The Fates had a hand in that too.” Hera stated coolly. “They let him keep some of his ability inherited as one of Poseidon's offspring.”

    Betrayal washed over Nico's sharp features, followed by horror and shock. His body trembled as a second panic attack in the space of ten minutes took hold. Shadows rose up like snakes, _twisting, curling._

    "Then he's not a son of the sea anymore?" He breathed, new found confusion flickered in his eyes. "It doesn't make sense, why would the prophecy refer to Jack?"

    Persephone stepped forward, her red-rimmed eyes and pale features caught Nico's attention. "Nico, darling. The Fates kept everything _hush, hush_. We only learnt of Percy's whereabouts much later after his arrival at Camp Jupiter. It’s. . .” The spring Goddess hesitated. “ _It’s his soul_. The Fates didn’t allow the Lethe to take Perseus. . .”

    Persephone but Nico let himself zone out.

    He needed to get of here. He couldn’t listen to this anymore. Percy _died_. His mind screamed and Nico felt tears collecting in the corners of his eyes.

    Distantly, vaguely, he met his father's gaze with a frown. "Why? Why did you lie to me?"

    Hades started speaking, and even though he watched his Father's face, his mouth move, Nico could not hear a single word. His shadows climbed higher. And he-

    -fell through Olympus and then the Earth.

**xXx**


	25. Sea Crowned Puppet

**Chapter 25 - Sea Crowned Puppet**

Soft candle light flickered somewhere to his right as Percy slowly begun to stray from sleep's warm embrace. The cotton-thin bedsheets were cool against his skin, leaving a shiver to run down his spine. He frowned and twisted his head onto the side in discomfort, but refused to open his heavy eyelids.

    With each breath, Percy crawled back to reality, only, it was like his body was suspended deep underwater. He floated, distorted, weightless and suffocating all at once, as if the world around him was no longer there. The pressure built and built like a thorn in his mind, persistent, keeping his thoughts submerged in a dark abyss. Yet, as Percy blinked sluggishly, shadows filling his eyes, the world turned sharp, focused. He had one purpose. One that sunk into his mind and quickly took hold.

    He was a solider, one of many, and vowed to serve Lady Eris.

    Bending his elbows, Percy tried to push himself up. A hand settled on his back, brushing against his spine, helping him the rest of the way and a glass met his dry lips. He gulped down the first three mouthfuls greedy before the water reached his stomach. The next few sips left a sickening aftertaste of bile in his throat.

    As the glass was drawn away, Jack turned to look at the person sitting beside the bed. His silvery eyes were cat-like, reflecting the glow of the lit candles. They narrow, searching his own for something. His hair caught the colours of the warm flame. And Percy. Knows. This. Boy.

    The notion caused the thorn in his head to burrow deeper. Something told him it was unimportant, trivial, and oblivion swept all recognition away. There was an emptiness that consumed his head and bled over his features. He stared at the other, waiting for a command.

    A pained expression crossed the boy's face as he parted his lips to speak. His words were lost to the moment as the door swung open to reveal a girl, short brown hair and blue eyes, no older than him.

    "Mordred? What are you doing in here? I've been looking everywhere. Lady Eris wishes to speak with you." She hesitated, eyes straying over to Percy. "It's time."

    When the boy did not move, she sighed, crossed her arms and leant on the doorframe.

    "What is it? Don't tell me you actually want to do him or something?" There was a coolness in her tone that bit like winter frost.

    He looked away at her words and replied with a cool voice.

    "He's my friend."

    "Not anymore. He's one of Eris’ puppets now."

    The silver-eyed boy refused to react and she continued.

    "Mordred, we made this choice. _You_ made this choice. Our parents love their thrones more than have ever loved their children so we're going to turn them to dust. Don't lose sight of that. This is war and we are the Generals."

    "But-"

    "-He isn't your friend, Mordred. He's just another pawn. So now that he's awake take him down to training grounds then- Go- Meet- With- _Eris_."

    She rested a hand on the boy’s shoulder and squeezed gently. "We're so close. Don't lose sight of that, Mordred. Don't give up now."

    Percy might have noticed the death of something small and delicate in the boy's eyes, if only his thoughts weren't so easily washed away by endless, cool waters. Pulling him down ever deeper to s sweet, silent oblivion.

**xXx**

_Was there was something before this. . ._

_. . . brightly coloured flags. . . Gold helmets. . ._

_Laughter and voices flash across his mind. He recognised a lake, soft waves sweeping over the shore. . . dark brown eyes and hair. . . that sparked pain in his chest. . . a name. . . he knew the name. . . he knew. . ._

_Except-_

_-he didn't._

**xXx**

The boy led Percy out of the room by a steadying hand on his shoulder. Never speaking, never faltering. Time seemed non-existent, washed away as everything else was to him. Each step was not his own, each breath felt foreign. . . There was something terrible wrong and Percy could not quite put it into words.

    The corridors stretched for miles, a maze of stone and shadows. Percy followed the silver-eyed boy obediently, without question of where or why. Their boots _THUDDED_ against stone floors and the chill in the air caused him to shiver. Eventually, they reached an empty room, donned with weapons across the walls which flash silver as they reflected the orange torch light.

    The boy moved forward and returned swiftly with a leather breastplate, arm guards and pauldrons. Then he offered them Percy.

    A moment passed as he stared at them blankly, but when he made to move to take them, the boy sighed and stepped closer.

    "Lift your arms." He ordered.

    And Percy obeyed.

    First, the boy, Mordred as the girl had called him, secured the arm guards and bound them tightly. He then fitted the breastplate and lastly the pauldrons. It was not heavy on his chest, but it was not exactly light either and just for a second, Percy pitched found, losing his centre of balance. The boy grabbed his arm to steady his swaying frame.

    Percy’s head spun and his world bleached white.

    A few second passed before Percy came half-way back to reality as the boy snapped his fingers in front of his face. Vaguely, he recognised the worry in those silver eyes and a distant frown crossed his features. The boy sighed again, pulling him further in the room, past stacks of swords and shields, past spears and bows resting on the walls, to a door.

    "Wait here. I will go get your Handler."

    The boy disappeared from Jack's line of sight and time drifted uncertainly. He swayed on the spot. Colour flashed before his eyes, voices sounded in his ears. There were endlessly, dark eyes calling him. _He knew the name. . . He knew-_

Percy crumpled to the ground.

**xXx**

Blurry, slightly out-of-focus faces greeted him as he woke. The older one tilted his head to the side.

    "What happened?"

    "You haven't seen this before, Adonis?"

    The man frowned. "No, why?"

    "It's the spell he's under, when- if they start to fight it, the demigods will pass out to stop them breaking free and so the enchantment can possess them once more."

    "This better not happened again,” the man huffed. “I don't need soldiers in my garrison collapsing out of the blue."

    "Keep him busy and it won't."

    "Why does Eris care so much about this one? He's just a small-time child of Venus."

    "That sort of thinking will get you killed, Adonis. Never underestimate a demigod. Get him up."

    Hands gripped the material at his shoulders tightly and yanked him upwards. He found his feet dizzily and somehow still felt like a ragdoll. His mind kept reeling, detached.

    "Well, I'm off my friend.” The silver-eyed boy said dismissively. “The usual, okay. Train him. Don't break him. Lady Eris wants him kept alive."

    Adonis hummed out a goodbye and guided Percy away without another word. There was an archway ahead, engraved with symbols his mind struggled to unscramble. They stepped through and the grounds beyond were endless. The sky above was forever red, hanging over hundreds of fighters, training, battling. The clash of swords against swords lit the air. His eyes dulled and his mind quietened at the sight.

    He has one purpose. One goal.

    He is a solider, one of many, and vowed to serve Lady Eris.

**xXx**


	26. Fear

**Chapter 26 - Fear**

There was a faint breeze. It ruffled his hair and sent chills across his skin. Yet, the notion itself brought a hysterical giggle from Nico's lips. Because _why in hades_ , was there a breeze in the underworld? He quietened when the sound of his voice only echoed in the silence and in the darkness.

    Vision still blurry and cheeks cold to the touch, Nico leant back on his perch and sighed. The smooth, obsidian rock underneath was foreign to his fingertips. Warmer than he remembered and sharper.

    He pulled his legs back to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. Percy chose rebirth and, in some cruel joke the universe, the Fates, and probably _fucking_ Aphrodite have decided to play, he still managed to fall in love with the son of Poseidon all- over- _again_. Tilting his head back to look at the underworld's ceiling, Nico sighed again.

    He couldn’t stay here. He had to warn the Camps. Tell them the prophecy was coming to light. That someone was pulling the strings from beyond the knowledge of the Olympians. That it was more than likely this entity had kidnapped Jack- and Percy. . . _Percy was alive_. It was difficult to even come to terms with the truth, difficult to process.

    Anger boiled in Nico's chest and hacked away at his reason.

    He was sick of being lied to by the Gods, tired of being nothing more than sacrificial pawns on their chess boards. He was no longer going to be-

    "-Are you going to sit here and mop all day? Or, are you going to save him this time?"

    Nico jumped out of his skin, whirled round to the soft, younger features of his older sister. Exactly the same as the day he lost her.

    " _Bianca?_ "

    She sighed quietly and smiled. "Who else, Neeks?"

    There was not another second that passed before he held her in a tight hug. He stayed in her embrace, memorising the scent that lingered on her clothes and felt a strange sadness at the unreachable familiarity it drew in the back of his mind. It almost felt like home.

    "Did Dad send you?" He asked softly and closed in eyes in defeat as Bianca nodded against his shoulder.

   "He believes you'll listen to me." She laughed and pulled away. "I told him he's being optimistic."

    Nico huffed and crossed his arms. "Of course, he would order you to do his dirty work."

    "Father didn't _order_ me, Nico. He _asked_ this of me."

    "Should I act betrayed?" He bit back sarcastically.

    "I didn't-" Bianca sighed. "That was not my intention, little brother. And you know it."

    "How could I not? All this time, and- they- just- lied." Nico breathed out in defeat.

    Placing a hand on his shoulder, Bianca hummed in agreement. "So, don't do this for them, do this for Percy. He came back, only to fall in love with you all over again? Even Aphrodite said-"

    The words caught in the daughter of Hades' throat as Nico gave her a putout glare.

    "I'm done fighting their battles, Bianca. So, what? So, they can sit high and mighty on their throne at the end of it all?"

    Bianca shook her head and said casually, "but are you prepared to stand by and let Percy suffer for them?"

    "What, _no_ \- Bianca, I would never let anyone hurt Percy. I just- If I fight, it will be on my terms." The son of Hades hissed with conviction. "I won't be on the battle field to settle their scores."

    Bianca looked back at him with an intensity in her eyes. " _Finally_."

    "Wait-"

    "-I needed to hear you say it, little brother. I needed to know you truly have something you believe to be worth fighting for. Because whatever's coming, it's not gonna be like the last times. I overheard the Fates speaking with father." She drew further back from him to lean against the rocks, her figure shivered and faded slightly before returning back to normal. "Someone has been kidnapping demigods, Nico, enough to build _an army_."

    Nico brow knitted together and he flinched in panic. "I have to go warn the Camps, that's-"

    "- _terrifying_. I know," Bianca finished. "But do you understand what should truly keep us up at night?"

    The briefest flash of confusion crossed Nico's eyes.

    With a heavy sigh, the daughter of Hades pushed herself up from the rock's edge, standing to face her brother. " _They have **Percy** **Jackson**_."

**xXx**


	27. All Roads

**Chapter 27 - All Roads**

A scream rippled through the ocean, riding the currents and cutting through the water. Heard even by the creatures of the deep. A distressed, distraught sound of a wounded animal. Poseidon bolted up from his Throne in Atlantis as the water around him shimmered with pure, untamed power. He recognised this influence, knew only one who commanded his domain with such precision and untameable force.

    “ _Percy._ . .”

    Poseidon’s voice echoed his disbelief. There was no way. Percy- Jack was safe at Camp Jupiter. He was protected. The Lady Aphrodite had told him herself that Hades’ son had fallen for Percy’s soul once again, and sworn on his own to protect all that he loves. _So. . . how? No, no, no, no, no. . ._

    Fear snaked in the God’s stomach, rising up to his heart. He strode forward, pace increasing with each step and summoned his powers. Disappearing into thousands of water-droplets, Poseidon reappeared in the halls of Olympus. He spun round at the sound of yelling and raised voices from the Throne room.

    Moving onward with hast, the God of the Sea passed through the marble archway to find the fearful forms on his brothers and sisters, his family alike. They turned to face him with shock and worry washing the colours in their eyes.

    Zeus stepped forward solemnly, greeting his younger brother’s gaze.

    “Sit, Poseidon, there is much we have to discuss.”

**xXx**

Shadows rose up like a prayer. Swift and without mercy as they cascaded off the stable walls. Nico paced through the darkness, appearing on the silent grounds of Camp Half-Blood. It had been many months since he had properly visited, stayed or talked with friends here.

    The wind rushed through his dark-brown hair, blowing strands in into his eyes. The son of Hades looked up to find the usual suspect. Jason landed with a stumble, ending by his side with a hand on his younger cousin’s shoulder.

    “Nico, where have you been? We’ve been searching for _hours_.” The son of Jupiter sighed in relief that washed over his face.

    The son of Hades huffed briefly, realising deep down that no matter how much time passes, Jason will never stop worrying about him. A small, stained smile graced his lips. “I was. . . below.”

    “Oh, _oh_. Right. Did you- did you see. . .”

    “My sister? Yes.” Nico nodded. “She gave me some surprising good advice.”

    Jason grinned at his confession, motioning with a flick of his head for Nico to follow as he begun to walk.

    “Wait, why are you here, Jason? I thought the Romans stilled had not ‘ _forgiven’_ us Greeks?” Nico questioned. A slight frown darkened his features.

    “We- It’s complicated.” The son of Jupiter admitted.

    Nico sighed. “When isn’t it?”

    “When you appeared to tell me Jack had disappeared, then vanished with any explanation, I flew over here.” Jason explained. “I knew Artemis and her huntresses were visiting, Thalia had told me. If anyone could track Jack down, it’s them.”

    Nico stopped walking, having to wait a few seconds before his cousin clocked that that he was no longer by his side.

    “Jason, there’s something I have to tell you. It’s- _It’s_ _important_.” The son of Hades stressed. “Jack is. . . Percy never made in to Elysium, he chose rebirth.”

    Nico watched his cousin’s face for his reaction. Yet, at Jason’s blank expression and the twitch of his lips, the Ghost King realised he has been deceived.

_“You knew?!”_

    The blond flinched at Nico’s sharp tone, reeling back as dark shadows begun to rise up around the brunet’s ankles.

    “Nico, it wasn’t like that. I-“

    “- _then what was it like?!”_ He hissed.

    “Nico, listen, _please_ ,” Jason begged, attempting to placate the son of Hades. “I just guessed. I didn’t know for certain.”

_“For how long?!”_ Nico whispered dangerously.

    Jason bit his bottom lip, compassion bleeding on his features.

    A growl rumbled in the Ghost King’s chest. He did not _want_ the blond’s pity.

    “It was the first time you fought with him. I just- the way Jack was fighting- I knew.”

    “But you didn’t say anything! You didn’t tell _me!_ ” Nico screamed. “I trusted you, _I trusted you, Jason.”_

    “Nico-“

    “Shut up! Just shut up!” The son of Hades cried. “Why didn’t you tell me? All those years ago, you could of told me. But you let me act like a fool, did you laugh?! I bet you couldn’t stop!”

    “Nico, stop-“

    _“Was it funny?”_ He growled. “Watching as I fell in love with him all over again. . . As I. . . _like an idiot_. . .” The Ghost King inhaled abruptly, voice trembling with anger and hatred and heartache as he was unable to continue.

    Looking with heated thoughts and flustered cheeks to find Jason’s blue eyes flooding with unshed tears, Nico stomach washed with guilt. _No, wait._ The son of Jupiter didn’t deserve his forgiveness. Not after this, not after Gaia, not after the prophecy, not when he _did not tell him_ something so important.

    _For the love of a Sea Son,_

    _Death must give its all._

    In the end, after these long years, the Oracle was talking about _Percy_.

    Fresh anger clawed at Nico’s heart. The Fates could not just leave the son of Poseidon in peace, but that did not matter right now. The Prophecy had come to light and he had a role to play. A heaviness weighed down on the son of Hades’ shoulders. He failed Percy once, _he will not fail him again_

    With one last dark glare at his cousin, Nico stormed off in the direction of Camp Half-Blood’s pavilion. Footsteps sounded from behind as the son of Jupiter followed him cautiously, calling as his name.

**xXx**

Low sunlight streamed through the dusty windows of the Big House as Nico stepped inside the main meeting room. Orange flared across his vision before his eyes gained sharp focus and he found Annabeth, Thalia, Leo, Calypso, Rachel, Piper, Clarisse, and Luke sitting around the main table. The young boy Nico had shadow-travelled to Camp all those years ago had grown into a husband young man. _Was he nineteen now?_

    Muffled, whispered voices from behind alert the son of Hades to Jason’s and Chiron’s approach. He turned and looked past the pair, only to find no one following them.

    “Where’s Mordred?” He asked coldly.

    “You owe me twenty.”

    Nico glares as Thalia nudged Clarisse in the side with a smirk on her lips.

    “So?” He added sharply.

    “Tall, dark, and mysterious is missing too.” Luke complained, answering his question. “Someone saw him leaving Camp earlier today and then nothing.”.

    The Ghost King nodded and processed the information with a frown darkening his features. He opened his mouth to speak but Jason interrupted.

    “-Wait, I saw Mordred at Camp Jupiter not even that long again.”

    Everyone looked to the son of Jupiter with wide eyes.

    “He wouldn’t-“ Annabeth begun.

    “No, Mordred couldn’t be involved, could he?” Leo stated innocently, sharing an uncertain glance with his girlfriend.

    “It seems unlikely, we mustn’t jump to conclusions.” Chiron reasoned.

    The nine nodded in agreement. Nico just continued to stew in his suspicion.

    “So, what. . . what are we gonna do?” Piper asked hesitantly, before she looked to Rachel. “Can you repeat the prophecy?”

    The Human swallowed thickly and accidently caught Nico’s intense brown eyes _._ She sought comfort in Jason’s warm gaze instead, if only to escape the Ghost King’s judgement.

_"Death, Love and the Ocean in-between,_

_Greater the distance than it first might seem.”_

    “Wait!” Calypso called out excitedly. “I think that means the rift between the Camps. It makes sense!”

    The son of Hades sighed in annoyance and glanced out the window. Calypso was doing him a kindness. He knew those lines were referring to Jack- _Percy_ and himself being Roman and Greek. Something told Nico that the daughter of the Titan Atlas knew as well and was diverting everyone’s attention.

    Leo nodded. “Yeah, don’t think it could be anything else really. Go on, Rachel.”

    “ _In one God's ignorance an innocent will pay the price.”_

    “Maybe Aphrodite? She waited so long to tell everyone the truth.” Thalia queried, looking to Luke for support.

    The blond nodded and as the light hit his strong cheekbones, Nico could not help but notice how much the Greek son of Hermes looked like Jason.

    “But I heard a rumour Triton knew as well and never said a word. Poseidon was furious.” Piper countered.

    “So, it could be one of those two?” Clarisse guessed.

    Thalia shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, looking a little remorseful. “Lady Artemis knew too. I don’t know exactly when she found out, but I think it was shortly after Jack- Percy arrived at Camp Jupiter. She told us huntresses.”

    “This keeps getting better and better.” Nico snarled under his breath.

    Rachel kept her eyes downcast as she continued.

_“While five shall stand to save what has been lost twice.”_

Silence reigned over the table and nervous glanced were shared between everyone, except Nico. The son of Hades, after a moment of staring dead centre of the table, looked over at Luke again. Only, this time, he found the blond’s striking blue eyes on him.

    “So. . .” Annabeth drew calmly. “Which five of us?”

    “I’m going.” Jason decreed.

    “Meet too.” Leo piped up, not a second. “Percy, he meant a lot to me, to Calypso as well. I want to help.”

    “Me and Nico without question.” Thalia stated confidently. “Which leaves one more person.”

    “I want to go.” Luke did not so much ask but beg. “I grew up with Jack and for a long time, I loved him like. . . I still love him like a brother but-” His eyes flickered sorrowfully to Annabeth and Nico frowned, wondering just when those two had become something more. “I stopped receiving letters from Jack years ago.”

    The son of Hades scowled in confusion. _That wasn’t right._

    “What?” He echoed. “That’s not what happened. It was you who stopped writing letters. Jack wrote to you every other day, he never stopped! I use to sit with Jack and help him spell the words. It broke his heart when _you_ started ignoring him.” Nico finished his rant with the bitterest tone he could muster, brown eyes turning icy as the truth fell from his lips.

    “N-No,” Luke stuttered. “I. . . I never got any of those. I don’t understand. I gave my letters to Mordred, he said he had given them to Jack, he-“

    Anger stole over the blond’s features as he slammed a fist against the table. _“He lied. All this time.”_

    “Luke, calm down.” Annabeth begged, grabbing his arm.

    The son of Hermes rounded on the daughter of Athena with heated eyes. “Annie, Jack never abandoned me! He was as scared and alone as I was and _Mordred_ ,” he growled, “ _he lied to us both_. Kept us apart. Don’t you see he was trying to isolate Percy?”

    “You. . . you called. . . you said Percy?” Annabeth blinked owlishly, shock causing her face to fall slack.

    “I. . .” Luke trailed off, frozen like a deer trapped in headlights.

    Thalia looked at the blond in shock. “What do you remember? _How long?_ ” She growled.

    “It is- I- just today, only a few hours ago. It’s been very disorientating.” He mumbled almost inaudibly.

    “Luke I’m so angry with you right now.”

    “It’s nothing I do not deserve.” He sighed.

    Nico blinked in surprise. Wait- _“You’re Luke Castellan?”_

    Luke nodded.

    “How?” The son of Hades brow furrowed as he crossed his arms. The Fates so rarely brought souls back on their whims. For two Greek demigods to be back in one century was unheard of.

    “I was in the Asphodel Meadows for. . .” Luke bit the corner of his lip. “I’m not sure how long, but the Fates suddenly appeared. They told me what happened to Percy, asked if I would like to be reborn and stand by his side in the coming war. I- of course, I said yes, how could I not?”

    There was quiet in the room and Nico allowed his eyes to wash over the Luke Castellan.

    Chiron cleared his throat. “Go on Racheal.”

_“Allow evil the chance to twist what was once pure,_

_And old memories will be lost forever more.”_

    “Does that mean Percy’s memories?” Leo piped up excitedly. “I thought he couldn’t remember. Wait, is there a chance he will remember us?”

    Calypso hummed in thought as she took the son off Hephaestus hand in her own. “It does sound that way.”

    “So, someone has kidnapped Percy?” The daughter of Aphrodite whispered. “And if we don’t get him back in time. . . he won’t. . .”

    “It wasn’t someone.” Nico snarled, causing Piper to flinch, her eyes finding him in the shadows. “ _It_ _was_ _Mordred_.”

    “And we will deal with Mordred when we find him.” Jason added soundly.

    “What if Percy got his memories back?” Luke questioned, changing the subject. “I. . . I mean just today.”

    “It would explain why yours came back from nowhere.” Clarisse mused. “Something must have happened to cause it.”

    The son of Hermes nodded in agreement.

    “I do think a long discussion with our parents is overdue.” Thalia growled.

    Leo looked to the daughter of Zeus. “So, all we have to do is rescue Percy and everything will be fine?”

    “When does it ever work like that for us?” Annabeth sighed with a shake of her head. “And the last part of the Prophecy?”

    Racheal stilled her trembling fingers and spoke.

    _“For the love of a sea son, death must give it's all,_

_Otherwise Olympus will fall."_

    Silence seemed to echo through the Big House and then, across Camp Half-Blood.

    “I’m so sorry, Nico,” Jason whispered as the others avoided the son of Hades’ gaze. “But you may be the only one who can save us.”

**xXx**


End file.
